Walking Alongside the Devil
by RoguesHeart
Summary: Rogue has kept a secret hidden from the Xmen. A secret so elusive...so dramatic that it could shake the very foundations in which the xmen have been built upon. . . She's...ROMY
1. Session 1: Caged

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed.

I know I know, You're all thinking. . RoguesHeart AGAIN?!! Well tough luck babes, I have the creative soul and I have to release it!! (unleashes her glory)

Remy: Lovely Chere, we all love you.

RoguesHeart: Ah know darling.

Summary: Rogue is an undercover bounty hunter. Takes place after the Stuff of Heroes but instead of the Xmen rescuing the captives, it's the Acolytes.

For once, I'm going to try not to make an angst!! ;)

Walking Alongside the Devil

Chapter 1: Chili Peppers

" All that glitters, even the

stars, all things precious,

even your life. The Prince

of thieves can steal it

in a blink of an eye."

RoguesHeartRogue gently knocked her head against the hard surface of the wall behind her. Staring through the glass exterior in front of her, she watched as Logan was increasingly getting interrogated by Trask's henchmen.

' Damn, if only ah had Kitty's powers. . . Ah coulda phased through here.'

A shout grasped her attention. Turning around slightly, Rogue watched as Fred was being hauled out away by several guards.

" Fred!" she gasped out.

Fred turned around, his blue eyes catching with hers.

" Rogue!" he yelled back, before getting tasered by one of the guards.

Evan ran to the window and plastered himself against it.

" Freddy, hold strong man, you can make it!"

Fred nodded his head weakly before he was dragged around the corner. Rogue scowled darkly, concern for her friend rising in her chest.

" Talk now, what are you mutants planning?!" cursed out of tall dark haired man.

Logan growled at him, baring his fangs dangerously.

" We ain't planning nothing, and if we were I wouldn't tell ya anyway."

Hank McCoy winced as he watched Logan get tasered with over fifteen volts of electricity. Closing his eyes, he silently began to pray for his friend's safety. He knew that Logan had a healing factor but it wasn't going to help them where they were going.

He shuddered, they had overheard the night before that they were going to be sent to one of Trask's Mutant work camps if no one spoke.

Another zapping noise filled the containment center, making everyone wince. Evan and McCoy looked away, unable to watch their closest colleague being tortured, but Rogue refused to look away. She allowed for her anger to build up inside her.

Rogue clenched her fists at her side, itching to let loose her rage upon the guards that dared to hurt her mentor.

After what seemed to be an hour, they chucked Logan back into one of the impervious glass chambers, built to negate mutant powers.

Once they had left, Rogue scurried closer to the front glass to stare over at Logan.

" Hey, Wolvie?"she whispered.

No answer came at first.

" Wolvie?" she whispered louder.

Once more, there was no answer, causing for Rogue to panic.

" Logan?!" she cried out a bit louder, her voice ringing through the silent corridor.

A groan coming from his cell had managed to calm her nerves.

" How many times do I have to tell you stripes, don't call me Wolvie… Ya make me sound like a teddy bear." Was his gruff reply.

Rogue grinned mischievously.

" Hey, if the shoe fits.."

Logan growled in irritation, causing for the others to laugh.

" Nice to see you are in good health, my friend." McCoy said cheerfully.

Evan smirked over at Logan.

" Yeah dude, you had us worried there."

Logan flashed his fangs.

" You know that I can't be taken down that easily." he spoke in a husky tone.

Rogue smiled weakly at him and was about to retort when suddenly a huge explosion sounded off.

Logan jerked himself up, which was hard considering all his muscles literally felt like they were on fire. Glancing around frantically, he tried to search for it's source.

" Hey, do ya think that's the Xmen?" Rogue asked curiously.

Logan shrugged, his senses were cut short by the negators around him so he couldn't really tell.

" It's possible."

Evan and Hank glanced over at each other before pressing themselves against the glass.

" Do you think they know where we are?"

Rogue gazed over at them before shouting.

" HEY!! WE'RE IN HERE!! HELP US!!"

The others caught on quick and began to yell as well. Not too long after did another explosion blast it's way into their wall, throwing large chunks of masonry around the room.

But who walked in wasn't who they thought it would be. In strolled an orange haired Aussie, a handsome Cajun, and a tall Russian.

Yeah, I know, I ran out of time typing sorr y about that.. I'll try to update sooner, depending on whether or not my computer wishes to work. Pray for me babes!!

REVIEW FOR ME!!

RoguesHeart


	2. Session 2: Expose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed.

Hello darlings!! I am back!! MUWAHAHAHA!! And guess what?!! I had to go the emergency room yesterday!! Fun times that was.. (reminisces)

Anyways, I would like to thank those who reviewed:

Enchanted Light: I know, I know. . Poor little fat boy, Freddy. (sniffles) Do not worry, Rogue shall see him through!! (superman music)

Demon Rogue 13: I shall try to keep up the good work.

Spectra2: I have updated. Oh how great this fic shall be!! GREAT I SAY!!

Ishandahalf: I know it is a great idea isn't it?!!! I just pop up with them out of nowhere and such!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Star-Of-Chaos: Do not worry Star. It will be a lot better than it sounds.

Tempete: Is this soon enough.. Gee, I hope so.. Mi computadora has been on the fritz for a while.. (CURSE YOU SPYWARE!!!!!!!)

Recap: Rogue and the others are under capture by Trask and his little henchmen people. Fred gets taken away, much to the dismay of the others. And Logan gets tortured and such.

READ THIS: This story may not be fantastic. It's just one of the stories that helps me brainstorm, I may not be up to my full potential in some chapters so. . . Be patient with me. I'm dumb.

Chapter 2: Expose" The head, she hurts."

RoguesHeart

Rogue's face contorted with suspicion as she watched as the handsome Cajun climb through the shattered wall.

Logan growled deep in his throat.

" Remy LeBeau, why have ya come to grace us wit' yo' presence?"

Remy turned to glance at her. His crimson eyes flickering mischievously.

" Remy knows dat de Chere was jus' yearnin' t' be close t' him…so he come t' rescue y'."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

" Well then Lebeau, get t' rescuing."

Remy grinned at her and stepped in front of her chamber.

" Stand back chere.."The glass began to glow brightly. Rogue's eyes widened slightly as she backed away to the farthest wall, which wasn't far considering the chamber was about as big as closet. She glanced back at the glass covering only momentarily before covering her face with her arms, to protect herself from any glass shards that decided to enlodge themselves into her face.

As if in slow motion, a small crack began to form in the glass, starting in the middle and spreading and darting out like spider webs. A high pitched humming noise sounded off before the glass shattered and crashed to the floor. Almost immediately did the alarms in the entire building complex begin to sound off even louder than before.

" Alright dere Chere?"Rogue pulled down her arms, and stared blankly at the grinning Cajun.

" No."

Pushing past him, she walked over to Logan's chamber.

" Break him out too Gambit."

Remy shrugged slightly before attempting to blow up the glass around the chamber door. Rogue turned away, believing that Remy had it fully under control.

Currently, Piotr had changed into his metallic form and was using his fist to break Hank McCoy out of his cell, after the glass shattered; Hank walked out, his face wide with a grin.

Rogue waved at him and turned her attention over to Sabretooth and Pyro who were glaring at the glass on Evan's cell chamber. Rogue let out a snort and walked over to them.

" Uh… Are y' going to stare at him all day or are y' goin' t' let him out?"

Sabretooth glared at her but didn't speak while Pyro grinned insanely.

" Oh sure Sheila, but I like him better in there. "

Evan snarled at him.

" Hey, I heard that…I'm standing right here!!"

Rogue sighed to herself.

" Can't y' burn it down or slash it…or something?"

Pyro shook his head, his face looking forlorned.

" Sadly, the glass she be fire proof…"

Rogue sighed to herself and rubbed her head.

" Do not worry… "

Hank placed a hand upon her shoulder and smiled. Piotr looked down at her; even though the man was huge, you could sense that he was no way near what anyone could call scary.

" Maybe I can be of some assistance. "

Piotr made a fist with his right hand, and smashed it hard into the glass, leaving a gaping hole. Rogue smirked at him.

" Thanks, Ah thank Ah can do the rest."

Rogue closed her eyes and concentrated hard upon the glass. Using Jean's control over telekinesis, she gently pulled the door out from it's hinges and placed it upon the floor.

Everyone gawked at her strangely.

" If you could do that, why didn't you do it in the first place?" asked Evan.

Rogue shrugged.

" 1: The chamber had a power negator and 2: Nobody asked." she spoke nonchalantly.

Remy chuckled behind her, much to the dismay of Logan who was glaring daggers at him.

" So what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here.."

" No."

Everyone turned to look at Rogue.

" What?"

Rogue rolled her eyes at their irritation.

" Uh. . . Aren't we forgetting some one?"

Evan groaned.

" Aww Rogue… Fred's a big boy, he can take care of himself.."

Rogue glared at him.

" What if it were you who were about to get sent off to some Mutant Camp?"

Evan sighed to himself.

" Point taken.."

Rogue nodded at him.

" Ah'll go get him.."

Logan frowned.

" Like hell you will, I'm going with you…"

Rogue glared at him.

" Logan, ah'm more than capable of taking care of myself.."

Logan glared back at her.

" That may be but you are still too young too…"

Rogue patted him on his head.

" That'll do Wolvie, that'll do… See ya on the outside!"

With that, Rogue ran past them and down the corridor they had seen Fred being hauled down.

" ROGUE!!" she heard Logan cry out.

Rogue ignored it and continued to run at full speed down the hallway. A group of soldiers ran up to her as she neared the huge door on the opposite end.

" Halt MUTANT!!"

' Ugh.. Ah don't have time for this..'

Lifting her hand, she shot out a hex bolt at the group of soldiers, making them scatter.

" You'll pay for that wench!!"

Rogue stopped in her tracks and wheeled around to look at the man who had called her such a demeaning term.

" What did y' say?" she spoke in a deadly voice.

The soldier snarled at her. Lifting his gun, he prepared to shoot her but she beat him to the punch and drop kicked him in the face.

Another soldier lunged at her, attempting to key haul her into the wall but once again, Rogue was too quick for them. She parried his attack by smashing her heel into his chin, breaking his jaw with a sickening crack. She picked up the two fallen men's guns and pointed them at the other soldiers.

" Anyone else want to try anything?"

The soldiers glared at her but didn't move. Rogue carefully edged her way to the door. Just as she was reaching for the button to open it, a hasty impatient soldier decided it was time for him to intervene.

He swung the butt of his gun at her head, attempting to take her out. Rogue frowned and kicked him in the nuts. But she wasn't finished there, tapping into one of her latent powers; she formed them into a whip.

She stared at it for a moment…

" OOh, it kind of looks like the one ah saw in Catwoman… Cool!" she beamed to herself.

The soldiers looked at her as if she were crazy but attacked any ways. Rogue flipped into the air, her whip unconsciously wrapping itself around one of the soldier's throats.

She landed gracefully onto the floor, the man thumping down behind her. The remaining soldiers gasped in surprise and attempted to run.

" NA AH AH AHHH… Y' started this, now ah'm goin' t' finish it!"

Rogue formed another whip into her left hand and lashed it forward. The whip slashed one of the men in half, causing for his body to disintegrate in mid air.

" OOOh, that was SOOOOO COOOl!!!" she squealed. (a/n: I know, Rogue squealing. . . Not happening… but you'll find out why.)

The sole surviving soldier was plastered against the wall, his eyes wide in terror.

" Puh..Please…" he quivered.

Rogue edged closer to him. The man began to panic.

" No wait… I have children, a wife, and… And…uh.. A car!"

Rogue smirked at him and lifted her hand into the air, reforming the whip once more.

" NOo.. Wait a minute will ya?" he shouted fearfully.

Rogue stopped and stared at him. The man's face relaxed and he leaned over. Rogue glanced down at her watch, staring at the little hand spinning around. Eventually it passed by the twelve.

Rogue blinked momentarily and then relifted her hand. The man smacked his body back against the wall.

" Okay, ah waited."

Before the man could speak, she lashed the whip down upon him. But she never got to finish through with the attack because his body slumped over.

Rogue stared at him.

" What the hell?"

Using her shoe, she gently prodded his side. When he didn't respond, she grinned.

' Ha, he scared himself t' death..'

Rogue retracted her whips and jogged back over to the door. Using Juggernaut's power, she pushed it in.

" Finally.." she thought to herself.

Sprinting lightly down the hallway, she decided now would be the perfect time to get in contact with Theo. Reaching into her uniform pocket, she pulled out a small communicator about the size of quarter. Pressing the middle of it, she watched as it began to glow. A small holographic body flipped out of it.

" Howdy Theo!" she spoke cheerfully.

The holographic Theo frowned at her. His long black hair, flopping over his face.

" Why did it take you so long to communicate?"

Rogue shrugged as she was sprinting.

" Dunno…maybe it's the lighting."

Theo snorted at her. He was quite used to her sarcastic remarks.

" Well?"

Rogue glanced down at him.

" Well what?"

Theo placed his hands on his hips.

" Did you get Trask?!"

Rogue scratched her head absentmindedly.

" No. .. "

Theo glared at her.

" Then why are you calling me?!"

Rogue shrugged. A soldier came up behind her and attempted to shoot her down, but she sent a bolt of electricity and fried him.

" Ah was lonely."

Theo rolled his eyes.

" Call me when you get something, we are down right broke here. "

Rogue glanced at him.

" What you mean Valentine hasn't caught any good bounty heads while ah was gone?"

Theo stared back at her.

" One, but he was only worth five grand. He was a miner. "

Rogue rounded a corner.

" Damn.. "

Rogue glanced down at Theo, who currently looked preoccupied at the time.

" Yo Theo, ya find something?"

Theo gazed up at her.

" Maybe, I just received an email from Munroe. It seems that a man named Yukimura Tobidaia has just escaped from federal prison."

Rogue ducked down, to avoid a particularly vicious looking guard.

" What does that have t' do wit' us?" she whispered.

Theo shrugged.

" They've already placed a reward of 50 thousand on his head."

Rogue coughed.

" Daammn, what did he do?"

" It seems that he was put in jail for running illegal toxin scams in a government office... "

Rogue rolled her eyes, the information was growing quite dull to her. She didn't really start to pay attention until she heard Theo laugh.

" What?"

Theo snorted.

" You'd never guess what he was."

Rogue frowned at him.

" Not in the mood fo' guessin' today Theo..got a mission on m' hands here."

Theo rolled his eyes.

" Whatever, but Yukimura Todedaia was a politician."

Rogue smirked.

" Ooh, corrupt government officials, my favorite.."

Theo looked disgruntled.

" I don't think you should take the case."

Rogue glanced down at him.

" And why not?"

A guard popped out of nowhere and began to slash at Rogue. She leapt out of the way quickly and nearly smacked into the wall.

' Damn, close call.'

Rogue grabbed the guards wrist and flipped him over her shoulder.

Theo waited for her to finish before he continued.

" It says here, they want him alive and in relative good health… and you know that isn't your specialty."

Rogue snorted.

" Hey, y' ain't the only one broke here, ah need some moola just like de rest of y'. So if it says alive and in relative good health then that's how ah'll deliver him."

Theo looked unconvinced.

" Sure… Just make sure you save some for the rest of us."

Rogue's eyes widened as she ran into a room resembling her somewhat of an airport. Yet it was filled with over at least 40 offline sentinels.

" We'll see, listen here Theo, ah'll have t' talk t' y' later.. "

" Wait… Rogue.."

She pressed the communicator and the hologram cut off.

Rogue dashed past the sentinels as softly as she could. There was a door behind one of their heads.

Rogue sighed to herself and ran as hard as she could, even tapping into some of Pietro's power. Unfortunately her usage of mutant abilities seemed to activate it. A loud whirring noise alerted her to it's systems beginning to come online.

" Crap.."

The sentinel's turbo boosters suddenly activated scaring the Bejezzus out of her.

" Oh Double Crap.."

The sentinel let out a wave which set off all the other sentinels. Their eyes suddenly began to glow red, indicating their active status.

" TRIPLE CRAP!!" She huffed.

Rogue closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could on Kurt's teleportation power. After what seemed to be forever, she felt the familiar bamph. Unfortunately she didn't teleport herself onto the ground, she was some how hovering over it.

" Rogue?!" came a familiar voice.

Rogue glanced around and found herself staring into a pair of blue eyes.

" Freddy?!"

Fred nodded. Just then, Rogue lost control of her power and fell flat on her ass.

" Oww.."

She stood up slowly rubbing her sore buttocks. Limping over to Fred, she scanned him for injuries.

" Are y' alright Freddie?"

Fred nodded his head.

" Yeah I am, but I can't say much for him."

Fred pointed over at a slumped over figure in the dark corner of the room.

" Who's that?"

Fred shrugged.

" The only thing I know is that his name was Morph and he was sent here after impersonating some one really important… I guess the president or something…" spoke Fred, while scratching his head.

Rogue filed away the name Morph into her memory for later usage, for some reason she felt that he would be worth something.

" Well c'mon both of you…"

Fred glanced over at Morph.

" Hey, Morph. . . It's alright she's with us.."

The figure turned slightly. He didn't speak, just stared over at her. His eyes were a dark blue and they stared at her dully, his hair was a somewhat greasy black.

Rogue rolled her eyes at his inanity. Reaching out her hand, she grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him out of the corner.

" There we go, much better. Now I'm going to port you guys half way out of here… I'm beginning to grow tired."

Fred frowned at her.

" Why are you porting us? Can't we just go out the old fashioned way?"

Right then, a giant red fist slammed into the door. Fred glanced over at Rogue, his eyebrows raised in confusion. Rogue laughed absently.

" Did ah mention that ah awakened about forty sentinels?"

Fred groaned while Morph just stared at her in amazement.

" It would've been nice…"

Rogue shrugged and grabbed both of their hands. Concentrating hard, she visualized the room that she and the others had been imprisoned in earlier.

The familiar bamph feeling vibrated around her. Suddenly she felt a pull in the back of her mind then she blanked. When she opened her eyes, she found herself laying flat on her back with Fred and Morph looking down at her.

" Uh.. You fainted."

Rogue blinked.

" How long was ah out?"

Fred shrugged.

" Only a few seconds."

Rogue nodded her head.

" Well I guess we should get out of here then.."

Fred nodded.

" Yah huh. . Can you stand."

Rogue attempted to sit up but found the room spinning around her.

" Uh..no.. Could y' be a dear an'?…"

Fred smiled.

" No problem, the least I can do for you rescuing me an' all.."

Fred reached down and hoisted Rogue into his arms, so that her one arm could wrap around his neck. Rogue smirked at him.

" Damn it, if ah ain't a damsel in distress."

Fred rolled his eyes.

" If the guys see ya, they ain't going to let you forget it."

Rogue shrugged.

" Ah know.."

Rogue glanced over to Morph.

" Ya doin' alright there Morph?"

Morph nodded his head silently. Rogue frowned at him sternly, though her eyes spoke the opposite, they glistened with amusement.

" Can' y' talk Morph."

This caused for him to grin.

" Sure 'nough can, Ma'am.. "

Rogue smiled back at him.

" Well then, Fred.. Let's get the lead out.. The sooner we are out of here, the better."

Fred grunted at her and began to lumber his way out of the room, through the hole Gambit had made previously. Unfortunately, they were awaited on the other side by over fifty soldiers, each one with a gun. Rogeu groaned but found Fred smirking. Gently setting Rogue down, he sucked air into his chest.

Rogue leaned against Morph for support.

" What are y' doin Fred?" she whispered.

Fred didn't look at her but answered.

" It's time for the Blob to make a come back!"

Rogue grinned at him while Morph looked confused.

" What's he talkin' about Ma'am?"

Rogue glanced over at Morph.

" You'll see, and stop callin' me Ma'am , y' makin' me sound old an' ah'm only seventeen."

Morph laughed lightly.

" Sorry. . . Force of ol' habit."

Fred let out a battle cry.

" I'M GONNA KNOCK Y'ALL OVER LIKE A BUNCH OF BOWLING PINS!!"

Rogue caught herself before she rolled her eyes. Instead she watched Fred charged the startled men, and knock them over ten by ten. Unfortunately he was unable to stop himself at the momentum he was going and crashed through the wall. Fred fell through the wall and landed hard onto the grass outside.

Rogue and Morph walked over to the hole.

" Definetely not what ah had in mind but it'll do.."

Morph chuckled beside her.

" Ma'dam?"

He held out his hand to her, to escort her out of the building. Rogue smirked at him and batted her eyes flirtatiously at him.

" Why of course…" she drawled.

They both jumped through the hole, just nearly avoiding the gunshots aimed at their heads. Both of them landed with an OOMph..

Fred was already standing and looking ready to take on whatever anyone threw at him. Rogue glanced around and spotted the Acolytes and the few Xmen staring down at them from a far away hill.

' We have t' get over there, hmm.. Time t' try another teleportation..'

Rogue grabbed both the men by their shirts, and concentrated again.

' Crap ah'm nearly drained but we got t' get out of here before the sentinels come..'

Using her remaining strength, she ported them all to the hill where the others were standing.

" Rogue!! Fred!! "

Rogue collapsed onto the grass, sweat beading across her forehead and her breath coming in soft pants.

" Wooh, lets not do **that** again.."

Logan helped her stand, careful to stand behind her just in case she fell.

" It's about time you got here, we were about to go back in after you." spouted Hank.

Rogue smirked.

" Aww, no need to do that.."

Logan growled but didn't speak, just stared at the new guy.

" Who's he?"

Rogue glanced over at Morph, who seemed to be cowering away from them. Staggering over to him, she grabbed his arm and dragged him over to them.

" His name is Morph."

The others greeted him all friendly like, making him relax a small bit.

Rogue glanced over to the Acolytes.

" Uh ah have a question."

Remy gazed over at Rogue, looking all handsome in the process.

" What be dat chere?"

" How are we getting' out of here?"

As she spoke, four metal pods floated down to them. Remy turned to smirk at her.

" Does dat answer y' question chere?"

Wooh, a wee bit of a long chapter no? I know, I'm sooo proud of myself!! It was filled with randomness!! Oh and guess what I forgot to express earlier?

Rogue is insane! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

You'll see what I mean in the next chapter.

Review for me please!! WoOOhoo REVIEW!!

RoguesHeart


	3. Session 3: Humorous Inhibitions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed.

RoguesHeart is back and with a vengeance baby!!! WOOHOO!! I got ever so many reviews!!

Thanks to:

DemonRogue13: HAHAHHA!! ORORO?? A BOUNTY HUNTER!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! (ahem) Sorry about that. No, no, it was but a mere coincidence hun.

Enchanted Light: Confusing you say? That's okay, it was meant to be! It shall all be explained later. (yoda style) Mmm, Romyness. . .

Spectra2: Everyone loves the accent of Morph!! It's fantasmico!! HAHAHHAHA!! (sorry about that..)

Star-Of-Chaos: I had lots of fun writing that chapter. Great fun indeed. I figured Rogue should have a whip because it was new and inventive and Strangely unlike her.

Silver Ink: Woman!! YOU HAVE GOT TO UPDATE YOUR STORY NOW!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! The reason why I have Rogue insane is because I will it to be so and her creator isn't exactly what most would call sane!! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!! (ahem) Sorry about that there..

Ishandahalf: Everyone of us must have insanity in them somewhere, and if they deny it, they are horrible, horrible liars. I feel the need to break out into maniacal laughter. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!! (out of breath) I'm done now.

And now, without any further delays: The next chapter!

Walking alongside the Devil

Chapter 3: Lunacy_" Here I come Monsters!, I_

_shall defeat you and thy blood_

_shall rust my sword!!_

_ooo RoguesHeart ooo_

Rogue swung her legs calmly as she sat inside the giant metal pod. Logan sat on her left while Remy sat on her right. Morph stood on the opposite side of them, looking terribly frightened of associating with the others.

_"_ Every body was Kung Fu fighting. . . " sung out Rogue cheerfully.

Logan stared at her momentarily, his eyebrow cocked.

' This girl has lost her mind..'

Remy smirked at Rogue as she continued her song.

" Them cats were fast as lighting…"

After each verse, Rogue performed a little kicking motion emphasizing her song.

Morph smiled weakly at Rogue's antics.

" In fact it was just a little bit frightening.."

It came to the point in which both Remy and Rogue began to sing to song together.

" WOOHOOO HOOOOOO!! WOOHOOO OOOOO!! WOOOOHOOO!!! WOOOHOOO!!"

Logan's eye twitched out of irritation.

" Could you two shut up, a man can't concentrate with ya howlin' at the top of y' lungs!"

Rogue stopped immediately and grinned widely at Logan.

" Oh of Course Wolvie, no problem. "

Logan sighed in relief but it was short lived as he was once more forced to hear another sound. Rogue was humming.

" STRIPES!!"

Rogue glanced over at him, her emerald eyes glittering innocently.

" Whatever do ya mean, Wolvie?"

Logan growled deep in his throat.

" You know very well what I'm talking about little lady."

Rogue cocked her head to the side, making the white strands of her hair to fall across her face.

" Nope sorry, could ya elaborate for me?"

Logan groaned to himself and turned away. The minute he had done that, she had started up again, but this time.. It was the most hated song of all. The one that never left your head, no matter what you did.

" IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!!"

" Stripes…" he spoke testily.

Rogue laughed sheepishly.

" Ha HA, sorry about that.."

She stopped singing, leaving them with about ten minutes worth of silence, save the sound of the Cajun's constant card flipping.

Then. . . Then it started again. The humming. Logan's eye began to twitch more violently with each note.

" STOP IT!! STOP WITH THE INFERNAL HUMMING!!"

Morph, Gambit, and Rogue all stared at Logan. Their mouths open in shock. Well Rogue, with more amusement than shock.

" Are y' alright dere homme?"

Logan huffed at him.

" Shut it Gumbo before I do it for ya."

Remy gulped and closed his mouth, knowing that now wasn't the time to pick at the short tempered little man. There was nowhere to run or hide in the metal pod and that meant no way to avoid those deadly claws of his.

A long moment of silence passed. Remy sat on the floor and began to play black jack against Rogue and Morph. Logan stared off into space, thinking about who knows what.

Then it began, again.

" I'm a little teacup short and stout… this is my handle, this is my spout…" sung Rogue quietly.

Logan stood up in the middle of the metal pod, his entire body shaking.

" When I get all steamed up hear me shout…. TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUUUTTTTT!!!" he roared out.

Rogue glanced at the others.

" And people think ah'm crazy?.."

Both Remy and Morph shrugged at her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" WILL YOU SHUT UP!!"

" But mate, I thought you wanted to hear my life story!"

Victor Creed rubbed his throbbing temples. The Australian had been talking incessantly ever since they had gotten into the pods. His conversation ranged from some chick who's hair he had lit on fire to how he had first arrived in America on a dinghy boat.

Piotr sat oblivious to it all, he had grown use to the younger man's ramblings and they no longer phased him. He could perfectly tune out ever single ounce of information that the Australian could possibly throw his way, only to pick up on the important pieces. Especially the ones that were trick questions only to check if he was listening or not like: " I wonder what would happen if I tried to light myself on fire, could I control it?" " Or what would Magneto look like bald?"

Glancing up, he watched as John continued to unknowingly annoy Sabretooth.

" And then.. There was this one time, when I was in the Kongos and this dog came over to me, he looked like a fido, anyways. .. The little bugger thought it would be funny to steal my lighter well, I showed him…"

Sabretooth's mouth dropped open in an irritated droll and he began to smack his head against the metal.

" PLEASE SOMEONE ATTACK US!! KIDNAP ME!! TAKE ME AWAY FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!!!!!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Beethoven's Sympathy was lightly hummed through the pod. Fred was day dreaming about nachos while Evan was picturing new skate tricks for his skate board. Hank's mind was drifting off to never never land.

Fred was the first to speak.

" Question?"

Hank glanced over at Fred.

" What is it?"

" If we're here, where are the others?"

By others, he meant the xmen and the brotherhood mutants who hadn't been captured by Trask's men.

Hank thought about it for a moment.

" I suppose they will be looking for us."

Evan nodded.

" What if they go to Area 51 and find us not there, what if they get captured, what if-OWW!"

Hank had smacked Evan upside his head.

" Sorry about that, but you were babbling hysterically."

Evan groaned and rubbed his sore head.

" No prob.."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They landed about an hour later. The minute the pods opened, two of the once most feared mutants had nearly ran over their companions trying to get out.

Wolverine collapsed onto the ground, his eyes widened as if he were daft.

" So long…it was SOOOO looong.."

Rogue, Remy, and Morph stepped out of the pod looking quite irritated.

" Hey, don't blame all the noise on us, man…it was you doin' all the complainin'." spoke Morph, much to the amazement of everyone except Logan, Rogue, and Remy.

" Ah agree wit' Morph, ya really do complain a lot Wolvie.."

Logan growled at them.

" Don't you take that tone with me young lady!"

Rogue rolled her eyes.

" Yes, Daddy. . . Whatever ya say Daddy.." she said sarcastically.

Remy snorted behind her but caught it when the Logan glared at him. But before Logan could retort he found himself interrupted by a swooshing of a cape.

Everyone turned around and found themselves staring at the Master of Magnetism himself.

" You shall be lodging with us, do not worry about the others. I shall notify the other Brotherhood and Charles of your imminent release from Area 51."

Rogue beamed at him.

" Thanks ol' Buckethead."

Magneto glared at her and turned his attention to the other pods that were floating down.

Remy placed a hand onto her shoulder.

" Remy don' t'ink dat y' should mess wit' dat man, Chere.."

Rogue stared over at him.

" Nonsense you speak!!" she spoke in a perfect british accent.

Remy blinked at her, shock filling him.

" Chere, your accent?!"

Morph chuckled beside her. This group was turning out to be more interesting by each passing moment.

Yay, that's all for now!! At least you can say I update fast.

Rogue's insanity is overwhelming no?

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!

RoguesHeart


	4. Session 4: One to Converse with

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed.

RoguesHeart is back and with a vengeance baby!!

Thanks to:

DemonRogue 13: Lol, Rogue's insanity shall grow more present through each chapter.

Spectra2: thanks for liking the chapter. I felt the need to release some random psychosis.

Sick Mind Sucker: WELCOME TO THE WORLD KNOWN AS THE INSANE ROGUE, WATCH WHERE YOU STEP! Those ideas are ever so deliciously evil. I want to dye Magneto's hair pink now. (goes off into dream land)

Ishandahalf: (laughs shakily) See, I was suffering from paranoid delusions at the time and felt the need to express it in verse.

Enchanted light: Aww, you're still confused? Hmm, I hope this chapter will explain it.

Star-Of-Chaos: Who wouldn't want to see the infamous Wolverine singing " I'm a little teapot" ?

Rogue4787: Hmm.. An alliance between Rogue and Pyro eh? (looks on thoughtfully). . . Maybe… we shall see about this. Thanks for being amused by my stupidity!! ;)

Anamaniax: I am mad!! Quite the lunatic no? You see I would maniacally laugh right now but I must reserve my strengths for when I must go dominate the world next Tuesday.

Piotr's Girl: I know, isn't she. Rogue is actually in my personality now so you should afraid. E very afraid.

Fantasic Reviews I say! Just so you know, I have once more watched rather funny and stupid shows.. So I'll have some pretty good puns. I think. Oh and uh, Juggernaut is a bit OC here. I like abbreviations. And for all you anime freaks out there, did you guess where I got the plot from?

Chapter 4: Talking with the Boss

Rogue laid sprawled out on one of the guest beds. The others had separated for a while, each one exhausted from the night's escapades.

" More fun for me.." she beamed to herself.

Rolling off the bed, she hopped upon her feet energetically and walked over to the door. Sticking her head out of the doorway, she checked the hallways to see if any one was coming.

' Hmmm… Can't be too safe. '

Rogue closed her eyes and probed for telepathic link.

' Ha, ah'm making good use of that red headed bitch's power today… '

Using Jean's telepathic powers she scanned the rooms of everyone. Piotr was reading soundly in his room. John had passed out on his bed, only dressed in his sponge bob square pants boxer shorts. Remy was about as knocked out as John but at least he was wearing pants. No shirt though. . . Rogue smirked and stared at him as he slept peacefully. His bare chest was toned and ripped with muscles. There didn't seem to be a single ounce of fat on the man, and that was mighty pleasing. Rogue stared at him for a while longer before snapping out of her drool induced reverie. Rogue continued to scan the rest of the corridor.

Logan was somewhat asleep, it wasn't good to try and explore his head or room, unless you wanted to get impaled. He wasn't going any where soon though, she could tell. He had a bottle of whiskey that he had probably stole from Magnus's liquor cabinet or Remy.

Morph, he was currently in the med lab with Fred getting examined for any anomalies in their blood system. Lord knew that Trask was an evil son of a bitch, who loved to experiment on his " patients" more like "victims".

Rogue huffed. She had been searching for the man for years on end. Well her and every other bounty hunter on the planet. Everyone in the B.H.A. ( Bounty Hunter Association) had been hunting him down, hoping to gain that 100 million double dollar reward. (double dollar: double the amount of money)

She had joined the B.H.A. back when she was with the Brotherhood. Mystique was always behind on paying the rent at the house so the electricity ,water, heat, and occasionally the gas would shut off; leaving them, cold starving and stinking. The only way for her to pay the bills was to either pickpocket money off of someone, run credit card scams, and/or become an assassin; now there were other people that she knew of who sold their body for money…but there was no way in hell that she'd go that far. She didn't care if she was living outside in a cardboard box, she would not demean herself that way.

' Even though many a man has said, ah would make a great stripper..' she thought to herself.

She remembered the day she had run into Theo Maxwell. She was walking around in the forest, no reason for it, she ha just felt like going for a walk when suddenly a man had barreled into her. He had short skuzzy red hair, a huge build, and wily brown eyes.

" What the hell? Get the F--- off me!" she growled.

The man scrambled off her and began to run. Rogue stared after him for a moment, until finally recognition popped into her head.

" Hey, that's the bald one's brother…The juggernaut ah think his name was.."

Without a second thought, she chased after him. Not really knowing why. For a big guy, the man could really sprint. He dodged in and out of trees trying to lose her but she was not so easily deterred. Leaping high into the air, Rogue flipped over his body and landed in front of him.

" Where do ya think ya'll goin?"

The man growled fiercely at her.

" Move girl…"

Rogue waggled her finger at him.

" No, ah don't think ah will."

The man snarled at her, his mouth turned up in an upward scowl. A rustling behind him kept him from retorting. Instead he tried to rush past her.

' What the hell, ain't never seen dis man so scared before…'

Rogue dropped down to the forest floor, and took out his legs. He fell over like a red wood tree, landing hard onto the ground; leaving a crater sized hole.

" Oops.." she chuckled aloud.

The man named Juggernaut glared up at her.

" You will pay for that…" he snarled.

Rogue shrugged.

" Hey, let's see if ah care…"

Rogue stared into the sky, not focusing on anything in the particular.

" Nope, ah got nothing."

Juggernaut stared at her blankly before he sneered.

" We'll see about that. "

He leapt up from the crater hole; landing so hard upon the ground that it shook.

' Wow…now that was intimidating….' Rogue thought sarcastically.

He charged at her fully expecting to catch her off guard just had he done earlier. This time, Rogue was prepared and she side stepped him making him smash headlong into a tree trunk.

Rogue laughed aloud at him.

" Ain't ya the smart one?"

Juggernaut huffed into the ground and pulled himself up.

" You…" he growled.

Rogue rolled her eyes.

" Come on, ya have got t' have something better than that…"

Juggernaut roared and lunged at her but he was cut short. His eyes grew wide as he felt 50,000 volts of electricity ripping through his body. He collapsed upon the ground, his eyes wide with shock.

Rogue stared at him in surprise.

" Uh, what happened here?" she wondered aloud.

" I happened."

A hazel eyed man with long black hair crawled out of the bushes. Rogue cocked an eyebrow at him, her interest captivated.

" Oh mah, it seems ah have company."

The man smiled at her, flashing his pearly whites.

" Theo Maxwell ,doll, and you are?"

Rogue bowed dramatically.

" The Rogue."

Theo clapped at her.

" Nice to meet you."

Rogue smirked at him.

A groan grasped both of their attention. The juggernaut was reviving.

" Hmmph…the big oaf is still living…"

" Of course he is."

Theo walked over to Juggernaut, and placed some kind of metal braces around his arm. Automatically, the man's body became immobile.

Jerking him up by his bulky arms, Theo stood the man up on his feet.

" This guy should at least get us enough money to last the week…" he mumbled under his breath.

Rogue watched him suspiciously.

" Just who are ya anyways?"

Theo glanced over at her, his hazel eyes twinkling.

" Just a simple bounty hunter ma'am. "

From that day on out, Rogue had become a hired bounty hunter. Added up (including her and Theo) there were a total of five in their group by the names of : Vera Valentine, Monty Munroe, and Emma Frost. Every now and then they would join up with another group of bounty hunters but it would always lead to disaster. For some reason they just couldn't mingle with outsiders.. Probably considering that they were all outsiders themselves.

Theo, was born and raised in the state of Maryland. He was the son of two wealthy business owners; so basically you could say he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Unfortunately with that advantage he had over people, a disadvantage had to occur. His parents were never home, he was raised by his servant, Rose. And when he wasn't spending time with her, he would be spending his time punching someone out at the gym or hacking into government databases.

Vera, who knew how old that man was. He only looked as if he were 35 but he acted like he was 80. If you asked him how he felt or if the weather was nice, he would respond with some complaint about his aching joints. Despite that, Vera was a genius. A real corn bread whiz kid. He could solve any mathematical problem or analytical problem within six seconds.

Monty, oh, what could you say about Monty. He was a pervert straightforward. Every time you turned he was either feeling up some girl claiming that there was dust on them. Didn't matter where or who. In all actuality, if they were standing in a church, he would probably molest a nun and claim that holy water had spilled on her and he was merely wiping it off. He almost made the error of trying to touch Rogue. She had nearly smacked him through the window. After that little dispute, they had become pretty good friends. She would always cause random chaos and havoc, and he would cover up for her. For a price that was.

Emma Frost. Just like her name said. Frost. She was a damn bitch. Now Rogue, everyone now and then, people would call her a bitch because of her sarcastic and cynical nature but she was nothing compared to Emma. No, she was one bipolar whore. One minute she'd be happy and the next she would be ripping things up and throwing a tantrum. She had to be the one person that annoyed Rogue more than Jean Grey. And that was saying a lot. In fact, if the two had met… Emma and Jean would probably become the bestest of friends. She could see them now, skipping down a field of daisies, flirting with random men; leading them on only to break their hearts after they were bored with them.

" OOH, ah hate that woman…"

Rogue shook her head slightly and flopped down on her bed. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her communicator.

" Hmm..ah should contact Theo…Ah did sort of cut him off earlier…hope he's not too mad."

Theo may seem to be a passive person, but don't let the innocent look fool you. He had a temper that could rival that of Logan himself.

Rogue rolled over on her side and pressed the button and watched it glow. After a small moment, a small figure formed upon it.

" Oh hi, Monty."

Monty stared up at her in mild surprise.

" Oh Hello Roguey."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

" Stop callin' me that."

Monty shrugged.

" Get any new leads on Todediaia's case?"

Monty shook his mop top head and sighed.

" Naw, heaven knows Theo is trying…"

Rogue sighed.

" Eh, maybe ah should go down there…"

Monty shrugged once more.

" Maybe but how, from what I know you down there with the Master of Magnetism right?"

Rogue nodded her head , her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

" Yeah, but how did ya know that?"

Monty smirked wryly.

" Locaters on."

He pointed to the bottom of the coin. Rogue laughed shakily.

" Ha, sorry didn't see that.."

Monty laughed at her.

" Woah, incoming call…"

Rogue arched an eyebrow.

" Who? Theo?"

" Naw, Theo's still here, the only ones gone are you and Emma."

Rogue snarled at the name.

" UGh… ah hate her.."

Monty frowned.

" Now don't talk about my lady like that." he pouted.

Rogue chuckled.

" Since when is she ya lady?"

Monty held his fist firmly in the air.

" Since now, and since I made a bet with Vera on if I could get her to go out with me."

Rogue shook her head.

" Well that's a lose, lose situation."

Monty smiled.

" Maybe…or maybe not.."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

" Well check who it is Einstein.."

Monty's face went blank for a moment.

" Hey, it's my lady love… "

Rogue smirked.

" Uh, ah think ah'll leave ya and ya lady love t' have conversations.."

Monty pouted.

" Aww Roguey, you mean you don't want to talk to Emmykins?…"

Rogue scowled at him.

" No ah don't want t' talk t ' Emmykins, nor do ah eva want t' but at most times ah really don't have a choice."

Monty laughed once more.

" Okay then…see ya later!" he copied her drawl.

Rogue smiled at him.

" Sho nuff, sugah… catch mo' bounty heads will ya?"

Monty saluted her.

" Sir yes sir!"

Rogue shook her head. Monty smirked before disappearing.

The coin stopped glowing and fell back to it's original form. In all actuality it resembled a red poker chip with a smiley face on it.

Rogue rolled over and placed the coin back into her pocket.

" Well, guess it's time t' get some shut eye.."

Rogue flopped her head back, and closed her eyes. Sighing to herself, she smiled.

" Today was a fun day, we should do this all the time.."

****

Wooh, does that explain Rogue's bounty hunter status well enough? I hope so.

Remember, Rogue is insane. Okay, I don't think she's asylum crazy but she's edging closer to it.

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!

RoguesHeart


	5. Session 5: Release

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed.

Hello babes!! I have returned yet again to fill your lives with joy!!

Thanks to:

Ishandahalf: Yup, good ol' Sponge Bob boxers. It has to be the sponge, no other. Besides his neon pink boxers are in the dirty clothes.

Sick Mind Sucker: I believe that everyone should bask in what is known as insanity. I mean, it's waaay better than being all sad an' stuff. Whenever you feel depressed, break something, I say!! Either that, or create a hate list and follow through with it. Mmm, hatred. Hatred and Insanity are a combination made for heaven. (laughs maniacally) Who could live without it? It's better to have Rogue with a screw loose than all " Ah'm a poor Southern girl who can't touch therefore ah must dwell on how pitiful mah life is… " I mean sure, I do it all the time but most of time her problems don't have anything to do with her powers. I figured she'd get over one day so I prefer to not have her dwell on it.

Silver Ink: Who can deny all that is insane? Who? And if they do, they lie. Either that or they had got smacked upside their head by Emily post or something. Ah, I see you have noticed my love for Inuyasha no?!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Yes, he does take the personality of Miroku!! How observant you are! You deserve a cookie!! (hands you a cookie) Actually, I like Sesshomaru more than Inuyasha... (rambles on why)

Enchanted light: I do believe I shall keep it up. (sips on tea) Yes, Yes I will.

EvosMyLife: Really, you say this RoguesHeart is insane. I believe I would love to meet her!! ;) If you think typing it once is hard, try doing it five times over. Ooh, carpal tunnel.. (ouchy)

Star-Of-Chaos: Catfights are cool. I'll see if I can squeeze that into my story. No believe me, Emma and Jean would so be friggin best friends. Being all high and might an' such… Damn bitches I say!! WHORES THEY ARE!! (yoda speaking)

Demon Rogue 13: Yay, I explained it all! I am now pleased. I shall do the dance of joy! (dances)

Yay!! So many people love my story! I feel so choked up inside.

Walking alongside the Devil

Chapter 5: More Ramblings..

" Hmm.. Let's find different ways of killing Jean Grey.." spoke Rogue cheerfully.

Rogue was sitting in the Acolyte's living room, drawing up plans for the destruction of all the people she hated. It wasn't a good thing whenever Rogue got bored.. People always seemed to get horribly injured…or even worse, died.

" The list goes as far… "

Ways to kill Jean Grey:

1. Take her precious little red hair and strangle her with it.

2. Take someone's math book and beat her to death with it, then hire a leprechaun to dance on her grave

3. Hire a gypsy to curse her existence

4. Hire Pyro to light her ass on fire

5. Manipulate Remy into blowing her up

6. Have Bobby ice her down, then smash her into eensy weensy pieces

7. Have Scott "accidently" shoot a red laser through her forehead

8. Have the Proffessor snap and make her jump off a cliff to hit the jagged rocks below

9. Claim that "Mesmero made you do it" by tying her a stake and lighting it on fire.. while standing above singing the national anthem and laughing maniacally.

10. Make Magneto suck all the iron out of her blood, insta-death

11. Put dog shit crap in her hair and smother her with her pillow

12. Make her kiss Toad

13. Have the professor put her under the impression that she's ugly and watch her scream..

Rogue smirked as she finished off her list.

" This is ever so beautiful.." she cried out loud.

Piotr had walked into the room by then and accidentally caught glimpse of Rogue's maniacal list of death.

" Uh, Rogue…Isn't this a little bit uh…dramatic?…" he asked.

" More like disturbing.."

Piotr jumped about a foot in the air.

" Pietro, where in the world did you come from?" he gasped out.

Pietro shrugged slightly.

" I've been around, anyways.. Roguey, what's up with the list?"

Rogue tilted her head to the side.

" Whatever do ya mean, Pie Pie?"

Pietro pointed down to number 3 on the list.

" Do you know how hard it is to find a good gypsy in this town?"

Rogue nodded her head in agreement.

" So true, most of them are all peaceful now… feh, peace is for chumps.." she huffed.

Pietro nodded his head with her. They both stood their for a moment nodding their heads in unison until Piotr finally freaked out and left the room muttering something about insanity.

Rogue finally burst out into a fit of laughter.

" Joy that was… So much joy…"

Pietro shook his head, he had grown quite used to Rogue's random spurts. After all he did live with her for a year. He had remembered when they had first met, when Mystique had dropped her off. She had walked over to him and looked as if she was going to shake his hand. And him, being the unknowing little prat he was, fell for it. She ended up putting him in a headlock and knocking him out. The next thing he knew, he was hanging upside down from the tree in the front yard, naked and with a mysterious pink bunny tattoo on his ass. Oh yeah, first impressions.. .

" So Rogue, you still got that job of yours?"

Rogue immediately stopped laughing and stared at him.

" What are ya talking about? Ah have no job, ah'm a bum…"

She had spoken with such vehemence that Pietro had to think twice.

" Oh sorry… Hey wait, You can't fool me like that Rogue.. I know you better than anyone else.."

Rogue flashed him a wide grin.

" Awww, ah know my little pie pie…" she crooned as she petted his head like a child would do it's pet.

Pietro frowned at her and slapped her hand away.

" Hey, you're messing up the do."

Rogue smirked at him and was about to retort when she felt a sudden vibrate coming from her pant's pocket.

" Oh dear, it seems ah must take mah leave…" she drawled out.

Pietro caught the hint.

" Sure alrighty then…"

Rogue bounded down the hallway, a grin plastered on her face.

" Play that Funky Music White Boy…." she sung out.

Remy passed by her on his way to the kitchen.

" Play that Funky Music RIIGHT!!" he joined in.

Both Rogue and Remy burst into the kitchen. Rogue whipped out a ladle and began to use it as a microphone, while simultaneously jumping atop the kitchen table, much to the amusement of Freddy, Evan, and John. Remy had placed a kitchen apron around his neck, making it resemble a cape and was using a soup ladle as his mike.

" Lay down the funk and play that funky music till you DIE!!!!"

Their song ended with Rogue doing a dramatic slide down the table, on her knees. Remy had jumped over to find a bag of rice and used his power to kinetically charge each and every one of them, making them explode in little firecracker form.

Everyone at the table clapped amused by the random performance by the two southerners.

" WOOhoo Thank you!! Thank You!!! We'll be here all day!!!" she yelled out before leaping off the table and running out of the kitchen.

Hank and Magnus stared after her as she ran down to her room.

Eric glanced down at Hank.

" What---?"

Hank held up a hand.

" Some things are best left unknown.."

Rogue threw open her door and reached into her pocket, pulling out her communicator. Careful to check for any one around her that might disturb her, she pressed the coin.

" Rogue here, how may ya partake of mah services?" she spoke in an operator voice.

" Ha, Ha. . Rogue."

Rogue grinned at Theo.

" G'day t' ya, Theo!"

Theo smirked at her.

" Heard from Monty that you had called back.."

Rogue nodded.

" Sho nuff, but the Queen interrupted our riveting conversation…ah was quite distressed.."

Theo chuckled.

" I'm sure you were. Anyways, on to important things… "

Rogue pouted.

"Aww, ah'm not important?…"

Theo ignored her comment.

" As I was saying; We need you to go with Emma to investigate…"

" Emma…" she whined.

" the last area that anyone had seen of Yukimura…"

Rogue shifted, her mind weighing her options. Stay at the base, get bored and end up wreaking chaos and havoc upon the building.. Or going out with Emma, getting bored an wreaking chaos and havoc upon her.

" Okay!" she said cheerfully.

Theo stared at her for a moment, noticing the mischievous glint in her eyes.

" This is a serious case Rogue.."

" Ah know, and ah fully intend t' treat it that way.."

Theo frowned sternly.

" Yeah, well to make sure, I'm going to have Valentine go with you.."

Rogue grinned even wider. Vera would go with anything she said, he loved torturing Emma.

" Okay!!"

Theo stilled remained suspicious but let it drop.

" Fine, I'll be sending Emma down to pick you up."

Rogue stared at Theo, serious for once.

" Theo, have ya actually thought this through?"

Theo nodded.

" Yes, and hopefully so has Emma. For if she wants any part of the profit, she's going to have to cooperate. "

" Ah imagine the queen wasn't to happy t' hear that.."

Theo shrugged.

" That's not my problem. She was though.. She was all mad that I was giving her the speech and not you."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

" Feh, ain't that just like her.. Jealous bitch.."

Theo sighed.

" Will you two get along for just a few hours without destroying the town like last time?"

Rogue thought about it for a moment.

" We'll see…"

Theo blinked.

" Wait, Rogue … that wasn't an answer…"

Rogue heard someone coming down the hallway.

" Gotta go luv, see ya on the flipside!"

Theo held up his hands.

" Wait Rogue!! You didn't give me an answer!!"

Rogue pressed the communicator off and once more slipped the coin into her pocket. Just in time to see Logan walk into her room.

" Who were ya talkin' to Stripes?"

Rogue gazed innocently at him.

" The wall.."

Logan frowned at her.

" The wall?" he spoke blankly.

Rogue nodded slowly and gestured to the wall across from her.

" They are just the greatest listeners eva…"

Logan just stared at her.

" Ah just had the most fascinatin' conversation with it, isn't that right Wally?"

She patted the wall with her hand.

" Someday, me an' Wally.. We gon' get married.." she drawled.

Logan opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Instead he turned from her room and walked out.

Rogue grinned at herself.

" That was a close one, wasn't it now Wally?" she said while patting the wall.

Rogue walked out of the room, humming a little song from Breaking Benjamins " Next to Nothing".

' Today is gonna be fun too, oh what luck ah have..' she thought happily to herself.

Yay!! A new chapter! Aren't you proud of me? I know you are! At least it wasn't a bad cliffy! Hmm, it seems to me that our little Roguey-Poo was lacking in insanity. Hmm, but she did get help from Pietro and Remy now didn't she? Gotta love those two. . . Just wait till the next chapter when ya meet Vera Valentine, now that man is nuts.

Lunacy= the only thing holding me together.

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!

RoguesHeart


	6. Session 6: Vixen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed.

HA HA!! I'm guessing people may just like this story so far. . .

Thanks to:

Hitori: Yay!! I now have a new word to add to my list of insanity. Demented. I don't even know why I didn't think of it in the first place.. (wanders away chasing after a moth)

EvosMyLife: Lol, she is losing her mind isn't she? (Sniffles) That list of naughtiness is also what keeps me running through each day.. Figuring out different ways to kill characters off. . . (sniffles) Aww, thanks for loving my psychotic nature.

Spectra2: Thanks. . . (blushes) Hey, what's so funny about talking to walls eh? I do it everyday! (nods her head profusely) I do! Don't I Wally? Yup, Wally sure does listen to me.

Ishandahalf: Rogue's a bit of a mischief maker if I do say so myself. ( sniffles) I am so proud..

Demon Rogue 13: Insanity is always addicting. It's just how it is.. (creepy wide eyes) Anyhoo, Yes, yes Pietro does know about her job. You'll find out how later.

Star-Of-Chaos: Isn't it cute? I'm sure Pietro would have a pink bunny tattoo on his butt. You know he would have to have one.

There we go!! Fantastic Shout Outs I say!!

Walking Alongside the Devil

Chapter 6: Til I die..

__

" With great insanity comes

great violence."

Rogue waltzed around her room for a moment.

' Hmm, ah need a change of wardrobe…'

She thought this as she stared down at her Xmen uniform.

" Ah, guess it's time t' improvise…"

Rogue walked out of her room calmly.

" Oooh Remmmy…" she sung out.

Remy was sitting in his room, engaging himself in a deep conversation with what seemed to be the wall. Even though, in full reality, he was talking to himself. Rogue burst into his room with a dramatic flare, the door swinging open and smacking against the wall behind it. Her hair blew vividly as if the wind was blowing and music played in the background. (wherever that came from…)

" Uh, Hi Chere.."

Rogue smiled at him and leapt over to his chair, flopping down upon it.

" Sorry t' disturb your conversation but ah need some assistance.."

Remy smirked at her.

" And how might Remy help y' chere?"

Rogue grinned at him, then waltzed over to where he sat. Patting his head, she flashed him a heart stopping smile.

" Could ah borrow something of yours?"

Remy cocked an eyebrow at her.

" Ya trench coat."

Remy's crimson red eyes widened in shock. Holding his coat close to his chest, he glared at her.

" Remy can't just give y' his coat… it be his only coat.."

Rogue raised an eyebrow at his overly dramatic actions.

" Geez Rem Rem, it's just a coat.."

Remy stood up, his mouth open in shock.

" Just a coat… This coat is life… It is what makes Remy, Remy…"

Rogue laughed.

" Are ya sayin' that this coat is de only t'ing that makes y' the Cajun Swamp Rat that y' are?"

Remy bent down in crouched over position.

" Oui, it be his trademark. " he said in a defeated tone.

Rogue stared at him for a moment, his mouth agape. Then she snapped out of her bemused reverie.

" Sure, alright Rems if the coat means that much t' ya.."

Rogue stood and left the room. Remy rubbed his coat against his manly chest before yelling out.

" If y' need anyt'in else besides Remy's coat, jus ask… "

Rogue stopped midway out the room and turned to stare at him.

" Well, now dat y' mention it…"

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--oo--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

" Rogue's gonna kill her you know.."

Monty rolled over on the couch, his head facing inside the pillow.

" Emma's doomed.."

Theo continued to type upon his computer, scrolling down for any information on Yukimura.

" She may be, but Rogue knows full well that she cannot kill Emma without facing the fact that she wont' be getting any of the money.."

Monty huffed into the pillow.

" Oh sure, like she would actually let us get away with that… She would kill us all.."

Theo stopped typing and glanced back at Monty.

" Now be real Monty, she wouldn't really kill us.."

Monty pulled his head up from the pillow.

" No, you're right, she wouldn't.. She'd give us a slow torture moment until we wished we were dead."

Theo nodded his head.

" See, isn't it good to be accurate?"

Monty shrugged and placed his head back in the pillow.

" I'm glad I'm not going to be the one to referee Rogue and Emma.. That's a fight to die for.."

Theo chuckled.

" How much you wanna bet, both of them are going to walk in here with some serious injuries?"

Monty smirked into the pillow.

" Feh.."

Theo turned his attention back to the computer.

" But on a serious note, I really do hope they both keep their tempers under lock down…They could jeopardize the mission.

Monty scoffed.

" Emma, I wouldn't trust her to not lose her temper. She's like a fire cracker. Rogue, she's as nut as a fruit cake but she's smart… She'll keep herself in line. Even if it is on the brink of sanity."

Theo shrugged.

" Maybe…But I'd hate to be Vera right now."

Monty shrugged.

" I don't know about that, he's surrounded by two beautiful women that he can keep all to himself…"

Monty begins to drool into the pillow. Theo rolls his eyes and continues to conduct his research.

" Monty, I wouldn't try that again…they would both tear you to shreds.."

Monty shrugged.

" Hey, can't a brother dream?"

****

Ok, maybe it is a short chapter but whoop-dee-doo, it's an update… I have another one on the way anyways…

****

OH YEAH, REMEMBER: ROGUE IS INSANE!! But the price to pay for insanity is insanity. Meaning, she has no regrets.

****

Review for me!

****

RoguesHeart

****


	7. Session 7: Forceus

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed.

** __**

Here's a new chapter as promised!

Chapter 7: Going Out

" Are you my daddy? "

Quota

Rogue stepped out of Remy's room grinning. She had just "borrowed" Remy's favorite shirt that said: " If you're reading this, that means your staring at my chest.." For some reason she found a sort of delusional humor in it.

" Thanks Rem Rem!!" she exclaimed.

Remy grinned at her as he watched her leave.

' De chere looks good in Remy's shirts… '

Rogue waltzed down the hall way, in naught but Remy's shirt which only reached to her knees. Stepping into Pietro's room, she found him doing yoga on the floor.

" Hey Pie!"

Pietro glanced up at her while attempting to do the pretzel with his body. (a/n: don't ask, I just couldn't think of anything for Pietro to do)

"Hey Roguey.." he huffed out.

Rogue bent down, staring at him.

" Having fun?"

Pietro unbent his legs and collapsed upon the floor with a giant woosh.

" Not really.. Anything I can do for you?…" asked Pietro, knowing full well that Rogue wanted something. He always knew.

Rogue flashed him a smile.

" Yeah, Do you have anything that ah could quite possibly wear? "

Pietro blinked.

" Uh Rogue?"

Rogue flopped upon the floor and sat Indian style in front of him.

" Yeah?"

" 2 questions.."

" What are they? "

Pietro stared blankly at her.

" One: Do you realize that you are wearing a boy's shirt? Two: Do you realize that I am a boy?"

Rogue nodded her head.

" To answer ya questions, yes and yes. But ah don't want any of ya stuff.."

Pietro stared at her, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

" Then who's stuff do ya want?"

Rogue smiled widely, her emerald eyes sparkling.

" Ya sister's."

Pietro leapt up.

" Oh no, Hell NO!! I am not going through Wanda's stuff!!"

Rogue blinked.

" Oh **you** don't have t', ah will!" she beamed.

Pietro shook his head vigorously.

" No, I can't let you do that!!"

Rogue stared at him, her eyes twinkling.

" Yes ya can."

" No I can't."

" Yes ya can."

" NO!"

" YES!"

" NO!"

" YES!"

Pietro threw his hands into the air.

" Oh fine, but you are digging your own grave you know!!"

Rogue shrugged.

" Ah can handle Wanda."

Pietro stared at her for a moment before shrugging.

" Her room is at the end of the hallway, use this key to get in."

Rogue took the key that Pietro had in his hand.

" Thanks!!"

Rogue bounded up to him and patted his head. Much to his dismay, considering he had just finished doing his hair.

" HEY!!"

Rogue smirked at him and sauntered out of the room. Walking casually down the hallway in Remy's shirt, she received a few strange looks from the other occupants in the house. Logan wasn't there, probably outside sulking, and he didn't have any say otherwise he would rip the Cajun Swamp rat open.

Rogue pushed the key into the lock and opened the door. Immediately she was struck down by the huge gothic vibes reverberating from her room.

" OOOOh.." she smiled in amusement.

Rooting through Wanda's closet was fun. Careful not to take anything out of place, Rogue had settled on some black jeans with the knee torn out.

' Now t' fix this shirt…'

Rogue reached over to Wanda's dresser and picked a small pair of scissors. Cutting the shirt ever so vigorously, she managed to have it look half way like a fem shirt.

" Sorry about touchin' ya stuff here Wanda, ah'll pay ya back later."

Picking up some black mascara, she applied it to her eye lids. Not too much, but enough to highlight her eyes.

" Yay, now ah look all pretty!!! AHHAHAAA!!" she laughed maniacally.

Evan walked past the room, looking quite startled. She stopped laughing to stare over at Evan.

" Why Hello Spikes.." she spoke calmly.

Evan gulped slightly and chuckled sheepishly.

" Oh uh…Hi Rogue.. Ehehe…Uh how's it going?.. "

Rogue smiled eerily at him.

" Oh ah'm doing quite fine… and ya?"

He backed away slowly from the psychotic look on her face.

" I'm doin' good…"

Rogue walked over to him, the key placed in her palm. Stepping out of the room, she closed the door.

" That's good, very good…"

Rogue tossed him the key.

" Lock up will ya?"

Evan caught the key and stared at it.

" Huh---?"

Rogue smirked at him and ran down the hallway to her room, leaving behind the confused Evan.

Once in her room, she pulled the coin out of her uniform. Pushing the middle, she watched as it glowed momentarily. Finally, Theo's head popped up, nothing else… just a head. If Rogue wasn't clinically mad, it would've scared the piss out of her.

" Meow Theo!!"

Theo stared at her, confusion written on her face.

" What?"

Rogue smiled at him.

" Meow Theo!!"

Theo sighed.

" Are you doing that cat thing again?"

Rogue tilted her head to the side.

" What if ah meow am?"

Theo rolled his eyes.

" Are you going to do that all day?"

Rogue stared at him vacantly.

" What if ah do, meow?"

Theo frowned.

" You are so going to annoy the hell out of Emma with that.."

Rogue's smile grew wider.

" That's meow what ah was going for meow."

Suddenly Monty's head popped into view.

" Howdy Roguey!"

Rogue smirked at him.

" Meow Monty!!"

Monty smiled back at him.

" Meow Roguey!"

The two broke out into conversation, which only consisted of meow and at times woof.

Theo stared at the two.

" Is this some kind of secret language between idiots?"

Both Rogue and Monty stopped and stared at Theo.

" Feh, callin' us stupid… ah feel so. .. . So hurt.." Rogue pouted.

Monty sniffled.

" Tears of sadness plague me… OH HOW SHALL I GO ON THROUGH OUT MY DAYS KNOWING THAT YOU BELIEVE ME TO BE A BUFFOON OF SORTS!!" 

Rogue laughed aloud.

" Oh the drama…"

Theo rolled his eyes.

" Neither of you are making sense… you know that right?"

Rogue nodded.

" Fully."

Theo blinked at her.

" I really should've gotten use to this along time ago, but no, I always got to give the benefit of the doubt.."

Rogue shrugged.

"See that's what ya get for thinking.'

Monty laughed at the two before is eyes went blank.

" Oh uh Roguey, Emmykins is coming… She says that she'll meet ya out of city lines… apparently Mag's base is only a little bit out of New York City. She says that you have to find your own ride into town."

Rogue shrugged.

" 'Kay, tell the ice bitch, ah more than capable of getting' a ride.."

Monty nodded his head and blanked again. Theo stared at Rogue.

" Remember Rogue---"

Rogue held up her hands in exasperation.

" Yes, yes, ah know… no fighting…"

" Yeah that and, don't' cause any damage this time like you did the other bars…We don't want to have to pay for more damage… We had no money after that.. We survived by -----"

A twinge in the back of Rogue's head alerted her to another's presence coming down the hallway.

" Oh dear, ah fear we must depart.."

Theo's eyes widened.

" Wait Rogue, promise me you won't cause damage."

Rogue glanced down at Theo..

" Ah'll see about that…"

Theo's mouth opened once more.

" Wait Rogue!! You didn't give me a straight answer!!"

Rogue smiled at him.

" See ya on the flipside!!"

" See ya Roguey!!" monty beamed.

" Rogue wait!"

Rogue pushed the coin and immediately, the images of Theo and Monty disappeared.

Pietro walked into the room.

" Oh I see you finished talking to your peoples."

Rogue smirked.

" Nonsense, ah was merely having a conversation with the voices in my mind. "

Pietro beamed at her.

" Yup, those voices, always talking an' such…"

Rogue smiled back at him.

" Ah think we need psychiatric help.."

Pietro shrugged.

" Maybe..maybe not.."

****

There we go!! New Update!! I know you're overjoyed! I know I haven't done the Emma bit yet, but I'm building up here!

****

Rogue is insane. And yes it is funny. But it is quite dangerous.

****

Review for me!!

****

RoguesHeart

****


	8. Session 8: Obsessions

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed.

Wow… Who knew how many people liked my random spurts of psychosis?

Thanks to:

EvosMyLife: Howdy Hey!! Thanks for loving my last chapter… I was bored as you can tell.

BlackDIAMONDdrop: Oh dear, is this update fast enough hun? I'm afraid I can't type much faster than this… Well actually I can, it's just that damn school gets in the way. (Shakes fist angrily at the school) Are you sure insanity for insanity is a fair price? Are you willing to make that sacrifice? (winks)

Ishandahalf: Aww, you never said meow in the middle of sentences before? You should really try it sometime, it's quite fun indeed. Especially when people look at you funny for doing so. I wonder why my parents think I need a psychiatrist? (looks off into the distance, spots a moth, and starts chasing it.)

Silver Ink: Is that why I haven't talked to you in a while… And here I thought you were shunning me.. And Yes, I am ever so happy that my story is kick ass… it's the best. (gloats to herself)

Anee: Nonsense, there is absolutely nothing wrong with singing the Oscar Mayer Weiner song at midnight while walking across your campus. I preferably sing to the blue man group or break out with " Kung Fu Fighting" at the top of my lungs in the middle of my classes. I wonder why people look at me strangely? (looks off wistfully and runs into a wall)

Enchanted Light: I have updated hun!! Hope you enjoy!

DemonRogue13: I know, isn't she great? It's much better to be mad with insanity then mad with fury. It just works better that way… especially when it comes to annoying people as you shall so sorely see.

Star-Of-Chaos: Don't we all live dangerously? I'm a wild child… a regular rebel against society. I fold my own laundry and everything..

Recap: Our dear little Roguey had to get some clothes from Remy and Pietro's sister Wanda.. How will she react?….. WHO CARES? This story is about Rogue remember… All about Rogue! Nothing but Rogue!! Just Rogue… It should be called, Everyone Loves Rogue.

Chapter 8: Marvin Gaye

****

" I have the most terrifying

Job known to man… I cause people

Pain and I like it… You want to

Know who I am? I'll tell ya..

I'm a… DENTIST!! MUWAHAH  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA!!"

Rogue skipped around the base, the heels of her shoes clicking upon the vinyl floor.

" _I got a lovely bunch of cocoanuts…." _she sung out.

She had to figure out someway to get into town.

" Deedledee…"

She could always "borrow" Remy's bike but… she had already gotten enough from him already.

' Hmmm, let me see…. How about Mags? He could get me into town lickety-split…'

Rogue collapsed onto the floor randomly, her back smacking against the ground with a loud thump.

' No…. Ah can see mahself now, sitting there…. Him staring at meh wit' those beady wittle eyes.. Those eyes….. Piercing into mah soul….suckin' it out……DAMN DEVIL YOU IS!! DAMN YOU!!'

Rogue's head moved to the side as she thought this.

" No, we won't try that.."

John walked by her, barely even noticing her on the floor until he accidently tripped over her leg and landed smack dab into the wall.

" Oww, bloody 'ell…"

Rogue sat up, grinning.

" Hey there, Aussie…"

John turned around, rubbing his sore forehead.

" Oh hi there Sheila, what are you doing there on the floor?"

Rogue shrugged as she flopped back upon the floor, her head landing with a sound thwack.

" Thinkin' on how to escape this place…"

John nodded his head, understanding her dilemma. Flopping down next to her, he began to scratch his chin in a thoughtful way.

" Well Sheila, you could always ask Piotr to drive you down town…"

Rogue shook her head.

" Naah, Piotr don't strike me as the type to play carpool…"

John frowned slightly but nodded his head in agreement.

" Eh, he's a little bit uptight but I can see where you're coming from…"

A moment of silence passed before either of them spoke. That was until Rogue started humming the theme song to the Power Puff Girl. She didn't really like the show but the theme was quite catchy.

" Errr…Sheila?…."

" DUN DUN DUN DUNNNA DUNNN…"

John stared at Rogue for a moment..

" Sheila?… The PowerPuff Girls?"

Rogue moved her head left and right.

" DUN DUN DUNNN DUN DUN DUNNNN…"

John held up his hand.

" No Sheila, you can't sing that song.."

Rogue stared at him.

" Wha--What… Why?"

John stood up slowly and walked over to the window, the light streamed in illuminating his orange hair, making it seem as if it were on fire.

" That song is not the one we must sing at a time like this… No No… "

Rogue pulled herself into a standing position, her auburn hair flopped over the side of her face.

" Then what is, pray tell?"

John held his hand up into the air, all dignified like.

" WA WA WA WAAAAAA, I've been feeling triiiied baby!!…"

Rogue caught on immediately and joined in.

" Trying to hold back these feelings for soooo long…"

Remy walked into the room.

" And if you feel like ah feel baby, Oww… C'mon…WOAH..C'mon.."

Remy smirked before joining in.

" Let's get it on…. WAAaaaaAaAAAAAh Baby… Let's get it on…"

Rogue leaned her head on his shoulder.

" Let's get it On baby…"

John threw his arms over both Remy's and Rogue's shoulders and led them out of the room and into the lobby. Piotr and Hank sat in the room, reading the newspaper.

" Let's get it Ooonn… sugah…."

Hank glanced up from the editorials to stare at Rogue in amusement.

" LEt's get it on, WoooHoo Hoooo…"

Pietro zipped into the room and noticed the lovely festivities taking place.

" We all sensitive people, so much to give….understand each other…"

All three men whipped around dramatically with the exception of Hank and Piotr, who were watching on in mild amazement.

" Givin' yourself to me, can never be wrong… If the love is true… "

Pietro ducked his head down.

" Oh baby…"

" WOOHOOO HOOOOO…."

" What the hell is going on here?" came a bellowing voice from out of nowhere.

Rogue smirked wildly at Magneto.

" Singing.."

Magneto glared at her.

" And what brought this on?"

John shrugged next to her.

" Boredom does that to ya mate."

Magneto cocked an eyebrow.

" Yes, well that's all fine and dandy, but tone it down a bit… I must concentrate."

With this he walked out of the room, leaving a huge awkward silence behind.

" Uhmm…okay uh, Ah'm gonna go now.."

Rogue walked out of the room, leaving the others behind.

" Wait, where's she going?" spoke Hank aloud.

John shrugged.

" The Sheila just said she needed to escape…"

Pietro cocked an eyebrow at his words, but it did not go unnoticed.

" 'Eh Speedy, why y' cockin' yo eyebrow all knowin' like an' such?"

Pietro glanced over at Remy, his eyes wide.

" I was doing no such thing…" he spoke wryly.

Remy eyed him suspiciously.

" Oui, y' did…"

Pietro darted his eyes from side to side.

**__**

" You speak lies, deceit and lies…"

Hank spoke up.

" Actually no, he speaks the truth… we all saw you do it…"

Piotr nodded his head.

" Yes, I agree…. "

Pietro began to panic.

**__**

" I uh….I'm going to go now…"

Without a second glance, Pietro zipped out of the room. Remy stared over at the others.

" So, what are we goin' t' do now? "

John shrugged.

" Dunno, that was our only sense of amusement…"

They sat in relative silence until the familiar sound of clicking snapped them out of it.

" John, what are you doing? " asked Piotr

They all looked at John, who was sitting their flicking his lighter precariously.

" Uh, Johnny… Remy t'inks y' need t' stop flicking dat dere light…"

John shook his head.

" I don't want to mate…"

" No harm has come from this yet…"

Remy glanced at Hank.

" Y' never had to deal with having y' hair burned off have y'?"

Hank blinked at him.

" No, not that I remember. "

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o--o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o

Rogue wandered the base.

" Ugh, getting kinda bored…."

A breeze of wind passed by her.

" Oh hi, Pie Pie…" she sighed.

Pietro stopped in front of her.

" I heard you need a way into town.."

Rogue nodded her head dully, the boredom was becoming too much .

" Shure do…. " her accent drawing thick.

Pietro grinned at her.

" Then you should have asked me…"

Rogue glanced over at Pietro.

" Ya aren't gonna?… "

Pietro nodded his head. Before she could retort, a huge explosion sounded off in the lobby.

" Oh dear, it seems that Johnny Boy has gotten a wee bit bored…."

Pietro nodded. Suddenly a very bald looking Hank flew by them, a portion of his fur on fire.

" AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHH!!"

A long stream of curse words followed, making even Rogue flinch.

' Tsk Tsk, Dr. McCoy has a bit of a sailor mouth…'

Remy walked out moments after, his trench coat burnt to shreds. His face wet with tears and they just kept on streaming.

" Maaah coooaat… Mah Beautiful trench coat…..WWWWWWWHHHYYY!!!"

Rogue blinked and watched him run down the hallway, very girlishly, sobbing all the way. Magneto burst into the lobby and a small commotion sounded off followed by quiet.

Then out strolled Magneto, the master of magnetism, dragging a whining Pyro out holding his favorite silver lighter.

" It was an accident mate, She didn't mean it… She didn't expect him to be sitting so close….NO PLEASE!! NOT THE DARK ROOM! NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

A slam of a door later on, was Rogue and Pietro's only sign of where John had been dragged.

" Hmm, John--has-to-go-through-fire-therapy-again.."

Rogue tsked loudly.

" Anyways, so are we gonna go t'town or not?"

Pietro blinked.

" Oh yeah…grab my arm.."

Rogue grabbed his arm.

" Yay, I can sense the fun already…"

With that, both Pietro and Rogue zoomed out of the base and headed into town where a whole new list of adventures where to ensue.

****

There we go!! Fabulous !! A new chapter!! Sure, it was pointless but I'm in a weird mood.

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!

RoguesHeart


	9. Session 9: Abusive Relationships

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed.

Thanks to all that reviewed!! Sorry I can't name you out individually, I'm in a bit of a rush... SORRY!! I'll do it all next chapter with a vengeance!

I must sing the song of life for that is who I am… Wanna know something sad? My laptop computer is infected with spy ware. And guess what else? It makes my computer go all haywire. . .and guess what else else? I can only receive emails but not send them… It makes me sad inside, so the only way for me to review is for me to go on the computer at school. You know what, that makes me mad so this chapter shall be a mad chapter.

Recap: Hank McCoy gets his fur burned off by Johnny. Remy's coat is caught ablaze while sitting next to the little pyromaniac. Rogue, Remy, and Pietro sing Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get it On…" for no real reason except that it was a weird mood. Magneto drags John off into the room of darkness to initiate " therapy" upon the poor little Pyro. Rogue and Pietro speed off into town.. (pun intended). This all happened last chapter, see what ya miss when you look away for just one second? And it all did not happen in this exact order.

By the way: Have I ever told you that I love Johnny the Homicidal Maniac? Otherwise known as Nny?

Chapter 9: Abuse

" Right pissed off

she is… "

" Are you laughing

at my funny? "

Rogue and Pietro stopped in the middle of Times Square. People glanced over at them with mild surprise but quickly got over it considering that they supposedly had seen it all before. From giant aliens attempting to take over the world to Richard's Simmon's music video.

" OOh, fun times…"

Rogue spun around in a circle while Pietro watched her.

" Uh, Rogue… don't you have some business to conduct?"

Rogue stopped abruptly startling the people around her.

" Yes, you are quite right.."

Pietro cocked an eyebrow at her.

" Um.. Rogue promise me something.."

" What? "

Pietro stared earnestly at her.

" Please, do not use a british accent again… it doesn't work for you…"

Rogue shrugged nonchalantly.

" Oh well, it was worth a shot…"

Rogue slowly began to walk down the street, her eyes casually taking in the sites around her.

_"_ Hmm.. Ah really didn't ask Theo where he wanted us t' meet… Oh well, gonna have t' improvise.." she spoke aloud to no one in particular.

Pietro, who was staring at his reflection in a Macy's window, huffed at her.

" Do you ever listen to what that man says?"

Rogue smirked.

" Not really…"

Pietro shook his head and sped up beside her.

" Hey, why don't I join your team?"

Rogue glanced over at Pietro.

" Yeah, when pigs fly.."

Pietro flashed her a mischievous grin.

" Knowin' us mutants, it could happen anytime now…"

Rogue rolled her eyes in annoyance.

" True, but de fact still remains.. Ya can't join the team.."

Pietro pouted.

" And just why not? I would be a fantastic asset to the team!"

" Yes, ya would be a fantastic ass to the team.."

Pietro frowned at her.

" You twist my words woman.."

Rogue shrugged halfheartedly.

" Eh, what did y' expect?"

Pietro glared at her slightly and grumbled a bit to himself . Rogue ignored him and continued to glance down the street.

Without warning, Rogue whipped around to face Pietro.

" Pietro!! Ah need sumthin' desperately… could y' be a little dear an' get it fo' me?"

Pietro crossed his arms.

" Why should I?"

Rogue batted her eyelashes at him.

" Cause' then ya'd be mah bestest friend eva… and ah would owe ya a favor…"

Pietro rolled his eyes but stopped midway. (a/n: I know strange isn't it?)

" A favor huh?"

Rogue nodded her head.

" What are my limits?"

Rogue held up her index finger.

" It's a limited time warranty that grants ya at least one warning before ya imminent death, access t' my stash of weaponry, a free porno book, a get into Hookers free card, and around the clock permission to stare at Emma without getting pulverized."

Pietro raised his eyebrows.

" Round the clock eh?"

Rogue smirked at him, knowing that she had found his one great weakness. Emma's frosty high and mighty attitude has grasped Pietro's attention. For some reason unknown to all mankind, Pietro had become another victim of Emma's black widow appeal. She would at first tempt them with her " great looks" and then when she was finished with them… she would almost literally bite their heads off and leave them to die. If you could grasp what I'm trying to say.

Rogue nudged Pietro with her elbow.

" So wadda ya say Pie Pie?"

Pietro sighed in defeat.

" Sure Rogue, what is it you want me to do?"

Rogue smiled at him innocently, a little too innocently.

" Ah just need…."

She beckoned for him to come closer. Pietro leaned in slightly.

" What? What do you need.."

" Ah need…" she whispered..

Pietro leaned in more.

" Ah need.."

" WHAT DO YOU NEED WOMAN?!" yelled Pietro impatiently.

The people around them jumped and stared at Pietro. Rogue seeing the perfect opportunity to create chaos and havoc, decided to play her role.

" AH NEED SOMEONE WHO'LL STAY HOME WITH THE KIDS!! THAT'S WHAT AH NEED BILLY!!" she yelled back at him.

Pietro blinked in surprise.

" Say what now?"

Rogue snapped her fingers at him.

" YA HEARD WHAT AH SAID!! AH NEED YA T' STOP HANGING OUT IN BARS AND STRIP CLUBS ALL THE TIME.. OUR CHILDREN NEED YA!!"

Pietro frowned.

" Children? What children.."

Rogue's emerald eyes began to well up in faux tears.

" NO CHILDREN!! AH SHOULD HOPE YA REMEMBERED THAT WE HAD CHILDREN BILLY!! YA KNOCKED ME UP BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL, HAD ME GET DISOWNED BY MAH PARENTS, HAD ME LIVIN IN A CAR FOR TWO YEARS DURING MAH PREGNANCY!! THEN TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE YA BOUGHT A TRAILER FROM ONE OF YA RED NECK FRIENDS!!

The people around them began to gasp and pointed at Pietro. A few of the women hissed at him while the men glared at him in disgust. Pietro glanced around frantically.

" Err.. Rogue calm down.." he hissed.

Rogue placed a hand over her chest.

" CALM DOWN BILLY?! IS THAT WHAT YA WANT ME TA DO?!! CALM DOWN?!!!!"

Pietro grabbed her arm and began to shake her gently, but to others it looked quite rough.

" Rogue what the hell are ya talkin' about?"

Rogue pulled off some more tears as he continued to shake her.

" Please Billy, stop it… It might hurt the baby…" she moaned out.

A few men ran over to the scene and ripped Pietro away from Rogue and yanked him to the ground. A tall muscular man with hazel eyes gazed at Rogue .

" Are you okay ma'am?"

Rogue brushed the hair away from her face.

" Yes, ah… ah'm fahne…" she stuttered.

Pietro glared over at her.

" Rogue…." he hissed in a low tone.

Rogue stared over at him, her face completely blank even though she was cracking up on the inside.

" Yes.. Billy?"

Pietro twitched under the weight of the men.

" Tell them the truth Rogue…"

Rogue blinked.

" The truth? That is the truth Billy and ya know it.."

Pietro scowled.

" Stop calling me Billy Dammit, the name's Pietro in case you forgot!"

Rogue placed a hand over her face as she pulled up more fake tears.

" More lies Billy? When are these lies gonna stop Billy? What about ya dear mother? She's probably turning in her grave right now from those words.. Bless her soul.."

Pietro's mouth stood agape at her as disbelief slowly seeped it's way into his features.

" Wait…wha-?"

Rogue whipped her head away dramatically.

" Ah just can't do it anymore Billy…Ah just can't.."

Pietro managed to break free from the others; and grabbed onto her arm.

" Rogue? Have you lost your mind?…. What the hell?…"

Rogue ripped her arm out of his grasp.

" Ah just can't take the lies anymore Billy…" she sobbed out.

Then she turned on her heel and ran out of the crowd, leaving Pietro behind to deal with the increasing angry mob around him.

After Rogue had turned a corner, she glanced back at the scene. Pietro was being dragged away by a huge man in a red dress, matching heels, and a neon pink wig.

" Honey, she wasn't woman enough for you… I'll show you what a real woman can do…" he said in a gruff voice.

Rogue's hand covered over her mouth as she watched him get dragged away by the transvestite.

" Sorry about that there Pietro, had t' get rid of ya somehow…" she whispered.

As if he had heard what she said, she saw Pietro lock eyes with hers. She grinned and winked at him before turning around the corner. The last thing she heard was his scream bellowing down the streets of New York.

" ROGUE!!!!!!!!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, back at the bat cave:

Remy stood over the gravesite, his head hung low.

" She was de best coat Remy's ever had… she won't ever be forgotten.."

He leaned down and placed a stack of cards and a bouquet of flowers upon the tombstone that was engraved: Remy's Trademark Coat… We will always miss you.."

Piotr glanced around uneasily.

" Err, Remy?. . . I don't think this is normal for a person to do… I mean it was just a coat.."

Remy whipped around.

" Jus' a coat?!! Jus' a coat?!!!"

Piotr backed away from Remy as he had just noticed that the ground was beginning to glow an familiar tinge of orange.

" Uh… Remy??…"

BOOOOM!!!

" AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHH!!, NOT REMY'S REPLACEMENT COAT!!!! NOOOO!!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rogue slipped in and out of the crowds on the streets of New York.

" Hmmm… Guess ah should contact Theo now…"

She reached into her pocket to pull out her coin but someone bumped into her at the same time; making her drop the coin.

" Oh dear…."

Just as Rogue reached down to pick it up, she felt something brush up against her bottom. Rogue's eye twitched before she spoke.

" Monty Munroe, if ya do not kindly remove ya hand from my ass ah'll have t' rip it off." she stated calmly.

Monty laughed uneasily.

" There was uh.. Some dirt on you… I was uh, trying to get it off.."

Rogue cast him a deadly glare before picking up the coin.

" So why are ya here?"

Monty shrugged.

" Theo thought Vera would need some back up…"

Rogue smirked.

" Awww, ah wasn't planning t' cause no trouble… Ah was gonna be a good girl…"

Monty narrowed his eyes at her.

" Right... "

Rogue smirked at him.

" Hey, it could happen…"

Monty shook his head and began to walk up the street. Rogue was randomly pointing at people, trying to see what reaction she could get from them. At one time, she had run up to a small child walking a cute little puppy, the boy was only five from first glance, Rogue had told him that the older he became the older the puppy would become and after a while the puppy would grow up, live an unfulfilling life, and commit suicide. Well, granted that did scare the crap out of the poor child for automatically he ran down the streets screaming for his mother, while the puppy was unceremoniously dragged away. That had Rogue laughing for hours on end, at least until Monty had dragged her out of public and pushed her into an alleyway until she was finished laughing. It wasn't the normal laughter that most people did, oh no.. not that… It was maniacal.. Like the ones evil people did in movies when they were going to let loose their scheme to take over the world. Or if someone you hated died while they were sleeping, kind of laugh.

" Err, Rogue? "

Rogue glanced over at him, after she had finished pointing at an old lady who was trying to walk across the street.

" Yesss?…" she drawled.

Monty rolled his eyes and continued.

" Aren't we supposed to be finding Emma?"

Rogue bounded over to him, a psychotic gleam in her emerald eyes. She leaned over and tapped his temple with her gloved finger.

" There's no need fo' that!" she beamed.

Monty tilted his head to the side.

" What are you talking about?"

Rogue shrugged.

" Who knows? "

They both continued to walk down the street. At least until Rogue whipped around on Monty.

" Yo Monty?'

Monty backed away.

" What?"

" Do ya have any cigs?"

Monty nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of Marlboro. Rogue took one and lit it. (a/n: I do not promote smoking in any way or form… it was just necessary for the story)

" Nice, ya buy the ol' cowboy killers.."

Monty shrugged at her.

" Eh, you're the one who asked for a cigarette…"

Rogue smirked at him.

" Why yes, yes ah did…"

They continued to walk in silence, just enjoying the silence around them. Rogue took a long drag on the cigarette she blew it out slowly, filling the area around her head with smoke.

Rogue sighed to herself and reached for the coin in her pocket. Before pushing it, she walked into the alley, with Monty following curiously behind.

She pressed the middle, and immediately Theo's face appeared.

" Rogue?! Where have you been, Emma and Vera have been waiting for over an hour!

Rogue stared blankly at him.

" Ah doubt that."

Theo frowned at her.

" And why is that?"

Rogue shrugged.

" Cause ah know Vera, and he won't stay around Emma for too long…"

" I agree…" Monty beamed in.

Rogue glanced over at Monty, her eyebrows raised.

" What? I haven't said anything in a while.."

Theo sighed in defeat.

" True, but why aren't you two there yet?"

Rogue moved her hands dramatically.

" We are being fashionably late… But that's not why ah'm contacting ya now.."

Theo stared at her.

" Then pray tell, what is the reason??"

" There is a bit of information that you left out on the information on Yukimura Todedaia's aliases."

Theo blinked at her.

" And what was that?"

Monty leaned his head next to hers and spoke in unison.

" What they look like, their names, who they associate with, what club they go to…."

Theo held up his hands in self defense.

" Sorry, sorry. . . Here's the info… "

A pause before he speaks.

" One person that I know for a fact that he has connections to the Red Mafia Gang.."

Rogue smirked.

" Isn't everyone?"

Theo shrugged.

" That's the only way you can get a decent hit on someone…. "

Monty nodded his head.

" A good assassination for a low low price. . . "

Rogue glanced over at him.

" Don't forget Toasting Tuesday's when all car fires are done for half the original price…"

Monty grinned.

" Oh yeah, who could forget that?"

Theo stared at the two.

" What the h---- Oh never mind, just find a man by the name Kiosuke and interrogate him. It doesn't matter how, just as long as you get the facts."

Rogue did a mock gasp.

" What? Did ya just say we could interrogate the man any way we wanted t'? This ain't no trick is it? Cuz if it is, ah swear ah'll kill ya.."

Theo shook his head.

" Nah, there's a bounty on his head as well. It says they'd rather have him more dead than alive so as far as it goes, you can do whatever you want to them and we'd still get the money."

Rogue clapped her hands excitedly.

" Oh joy!!! Ah can feel fun times coming on!!"

Monty smirked at her. Rogue took another drag on her cigarette before speaking again.

" So it doesn't matter if he's missing a few limbs or somehow showing up with cigarette burns on his chest, neck, and arms?"

Theo shook his head. Rogue beamed.

" YAY!!"

Monty grinned at her.

" Well I guess we should head towards the Hellfire Club huh?"

Rogue smirked back at him.

" Of course!!"

She glanced back at Theo.

" See ya on the flipside beb!!"

Theo held up his hand.

" Wait, aren't you going to meet up with Emma and Vera first?"

Rogue smiled sweetly at him.

" Bye hun!"

" ROGUE WAIT!"

Rogue pressed the coin off and placed it back in her pocket; then turned to face Monty.

" Ah sense some fun times coming.."

Monty grinned devilishly at her.

" My spidey senses are tingling.."

Rogue glanced back at him, a half smirk on her face.

" Ya what is doing what?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Emma huffed darkly.

" Where is that child, we have been waiting here for hours."

Vera glanced over at her, his amber eyes glowing.

" Hmm, why don't you do something called…. I dunno maybe… Contacting her?"

Emma glared at him.

" I shouldn't have to do that… It's not my responsibility. "

Vera shrugged and leaned against the wall behind him.

" Fine, then don't complain about it.."

Emma snarled at him before pacing the streets again. A small moment of silence passed before they were once more broke by her irritating voice.

" You know, I had to cancel my date for this! The least she could do is show up.. I mean I'm the one doing her a favor!."

Vera rolled his eyes.

" No one begged for you to be here… "

Emma rounded on him.

" Don't you dare speak to me like that! Do you know who I am?"

Vera shrugged at her and pushed her out of his face.

" An ice bitch is who you are… and as to if I care.. No, No I don't."

Vera began to walk down the street with Emma close on his heels.

" Hey, where do you think you're going?!"

Vera scowled in annoyance but ignored her. Walking into a nearby bar, he flopped down upon a stool and ordered a Genuine Draft. Emma snarled at him from the doorway, which was quite an ugly sight.

" What do you think you are doing?!"

The bar tender passed Vera his drink. Lifting his drink up, he faced Emma.

" This here is called alcohol and what I'm about to do is called consuming… You should try it sometime.. It might shut you up!"

Emma 's mouth stood agape for a moment.

" You should close your mouth before something flies into it.." mumbled Vera before taking a swig of his beer.

Emma frowned darkly at him and stormed out of the bar in a whir. The bartender stared after her, wiping out a glass.

" Ain't she just a little sweetheart?"

Vera snorted into his beer.

" Yeah, like a rose… pretty on the outside but has thorns whenever you come to near it.."

The bartender laughed at him; then turned to serve two more others that walked into the bar.

Vera had taken another swig of his drink before he heard his cell phone ringer go off. Reaching into his pocket, he flipped open the top and pressed it on. Leaning it against his ear, he answered.

" Valentine at your service.." he muttered.

" Howdy Valentine!!" sung out a familiar voice.

Vera smirked into his phone.

" Rogue?!"

He could practically sense Rogue's smile on the other end.

" Shure is…. "

Vera gently placed his drink on the counter. Music blasted into his phone with each passing moment.

" So where are you right now?"

" Oh Me and Monty are about to enter the hellfire club.."

Vera frowned.

" Wait why?"

" Theo."

Vera shook his head.

" He didn't tell us all the info did he?"

" Nope, turns out, Yukimura had ties with a man named Kiosuke who so happens to be with the Red Mafia Gang."

" Isn't everyone?"

Rogue laughed into the phone.

" Exactly what ah said.."

Vera took a small sip of his beer.

" Anyways, do y' think you need any help?"

" Nah, not really… Ah think we'll be alright unless y' want to join the interrogation?.."

Vera chuckled.

" No thanks, my joints have been killing me lately so I don't think I'm up to it.."

Another laugh from Rogue.

" Oh okay then… See ya on the flipside!'

" Alright.."

Vera flipped his phone off and placed them back in his pocket. He took one giant swig of his drink and slammed it onto the counter, all cliché like, then tossed a twenty to the bartender.

" Keep the change.."

Vera walked out of the bar. And he coulda sworn he heard " I am such a bad ass " music playing in the background.

" Woah, I need to stop hanging around Rogue.." he thought to himself before turning down the street.

o-o-o-o-o-o-oo--o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o--o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o--o-oo-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo

Meanwhile back at the ol' Hootch Cow:

Evan walked around his temporary room, staring at the key within his hand.

' Rogue told me to lock up behind her…. I think she was talking about the room she had just came out of… but…'

Glancing out of his door, he stared at the room down the hallway.

" Dude, that room has strange vibes…"

Evan cautiously walked out of his room and down the hallway. The floorboards creaked under his feet as he neared the room.

" I have to do this or Rogue'll get mad at me.."

That was his only incentive.

" Well here goes nothing.."

Evan lifted up his hand and slid the key into the door. As he began to turn it, so it could lock a shriek bellowed out from behind him.

" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!!!"

Evan turned around slowly and found himself face to face with his worst nightmare… An infuriated Wanda Maximoff.

There we go babes!! A new chapteroo for all you great folks!! I know you love me don't you?

Rogue's Psychotica doesn't come up till either next chapter or the one after.

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!!!!

RoguesHeart

****


	10. Session 10: Asylum

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed. Nor do I own the music, honestly, did you actually think I owned it? Feh, what dummy heads.

Howdy, I'm back!! Unfortunately my computer is still infected with the damn spy ware!! GRR..

My updates me dramatically slower. But they may be longer considering I just got out of school.

Thanks to:

Star-Of-Chaos: Remy is under a curse in which whenever Rogue has a psychotic moment, his coat must somehow have a tragic death. On the Pietro abuse, I figured that I was having way to many friendly scenes between Rogue and Pietro and it started to seem like a Rietro instead of a Romy. I had to remedy that situation.

DemonRogue13: Lol, it didn't end pretty? That's sad. I do it many times.. Many many times!! Fun times those were. Highly amusing that truly was.

EvosMyLife: Ooh, it seems everyone loves the Remy mourning period. T'was great no? I just pictured him doing it and I made it happen! Aww, you never traumatized a small child before? I did it to my neice.. Believe me, it was really mean and I should end up in an insane asylum.

Ishandahalf: I believe everyone wanted to do that in some point of their life. Me, on the other hand, have done just that. I'm a regular live wire I am!! (beams)

Spectra2: (bows) Thank you, Thank you!! I knew it was a master piece when I typed it. The world shall now know my genius.

EnchantedLight: Awww, you don't like Evan? Neither do I.. But to make up for that, Evan'll have to go through some torturous moments.

BlackDIAMONDdrop: Thank you!!!!! I'm ever so pleased that I have wowed you away with my story! It makes me all choked up inside.

Coon2010: Ohoo yeah!! Thank you beb!! You have no idea what kind of idea you just gave me. (grins evilly) Ohoooo yeah… Insanity runs through my veins like blood.

Recap: Pietro gets dragged away by a transvestite. Rogue runs into Monty. Emma's all impatient while Vera wants to get drunk. Blah, Blah, Blah. .

Oh and sorry ahead of time. This chapter will be pretty serious for a while. I think . What you thought I was going to do pointless humor the entire time? Nope, sorry for giving you that impression. This story does have a plot, I only breached it in chapter four. Now it shall take form. (wink wink) A free Remy clone for anyone who can figure out where I took the idea from.

Chapter 10: Session # 1: Asylum

" It was like, he was all alone..

Always dreaming.."

Monty strolled inside of the club, his head rocking to the beat of the music.

" Ah, the ol' HellFire Club…"

His hands at his side, he glided through the crowd of dancers. Each woman he passed by either glared at him viciously, a few smacked him for rubbing against their bottoms, then were the occasional few who would wink at him and pass him their phone numbers.

Reaching into his pocket, he stared at his prizes.

" A productive day's work indeed…"

Sliding onto one of the barstools, he ordered himself a gin and tonic. Pressing the earpiece, he attempted to get in contact with his partner. After a small moment, a familiar voice sounded into the communicator.

" Welcome ta Bob's Meat Grinder, home of de Shit Sandwich…How may ah serve ya?"

" Rogue?"

" Who else would it be?"

Monty laughed.

" Dunno, anyways, I'm in.."

" That's nice…." she sighed.

Monty frowned.

" Aww, you aren't still pouting about losing at rock, paper, scissors are you?"

A huffing noise before an answer.

" Ya cheated, ah know ya did…"

Monty rolled his eyes.

" Honey, you can't cheat at rock, paper, scissors…"

Another huff.

" It's possible…."

" And how would you know?"

" Ah have mah ways…"

Monty squinted as the strobe lights began to obstruct his vision.

" Wooooah…. "

" What?"

" The colors…The pretty colors…."

Monty could practically sense Rogue's trademark raise of eyebrows.

" Shut up, you'd sound like this too if you were in here.."

" Well, ah'm not in there now am ah?"

Monty frowned deeper.

" Oh Rogue, don't get testy just because you lost and you have to wait outside.."

" Shut up.." she grumbled.

Monty sighed internally.

" Oh for the love of all that's evil… It's not **that** boring out there now is it?"

" Yes." she answered with out hesitation.

Monty sipped his drink and stared calmly out into the crowd until something caught his eye.

" Oh well then find something to do in the meanwhile.. I got to go…"

" Fine, call me when ya see something.."

" Alright."

Monty flicked the ear piece off and slid it into his pocket.

" Time to play.."

o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rogue slumped down onto the curb, her emerald eyes downcast and dreary.

" SOoo bored…"

She had already spent the first fifteen minutes blowing smoke into an old lady's face because she said something derogatory about her outfit. Of course the old lady tried to beat her with her cane, but Rogue was too fast for her and dodged out of the way and continued to blow the cigarette smoke into her face. That was until the woman had a stroke. Then Rogue had run off and hid behind some teenagers, before the police could catch her.

" There's nothing fun t' do around here…." she whined.

Rogue stared at the street, her eyes clouding over and her mouth slightly agape.

" What t' do… What t' do…."

People walked by staring at the strange young woman talking to herself on the corner, but said nothing. Without warning, she suddenly leapt up, startling all around her and nearly stepping upon a small child.

" Ah have it!! AH HAVE AN IDEA!!"

With that, she whipped around and hugged the nearest person to her.

" AH HAVE AN IDEA!!!"

The man she had hugged stared after her in a daze, while his girlfriend scowled at him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo--o-o-oo--o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Evan backed away slowly, his brown eyes wide with fear.

" W… W..w…Wanda?…."

Wanda's eyes flashing a violet hue and her raven black hair lifted into the air, which crackled vibrantly with energy.

" What were you doing inside my room?…" she hissed darkly.

Evan dropped the key in his hand, it landed with a clatter upon the hardwood floor.

" N.. N…Nothing…..It wasn't me…It was…"

" SHUT UP!" she screamed.

The mirror next to Evan's head shattered, nearly cutting him.

" But.. But it wasn't me, Wanda!! It was…"

By then, Piotr and Morph were watching on from their rooms. Morph glanced over to Piotr.

" What's going on here?"

Piotr shrugged.

" Seems to me that, Evan has invaded Wanda's privacy.. "

Morph shook his head.

" Oh… Well it doesn't look like this situation's going to turn out well.."

Piotr shook his head.

" From experience, no I believe it will not.."

" WHY WERE YOU IN MY ROOM!!!"

Evan's body began to shake out of fear. He could practically taste his own death.

" But… I. . . I . . .wasn't…"

Remy emerged from his room, shirtless and his auburn hair ruffled slightly. His sleepy crimson eyes staring dully at the site before him.

" What de hell's goin' on 'ere? Can't a homme take an after noon nap in peace?"

Wanda flashed a glare over at Remy.

" He went into my room, everyone knows what happens when someone goes into my room uninvited.." she hissed out, each word dripping with venom.

Remy shrugged.

" De homme don't seem like de one t' invade no one's personal space, Remy don' t'ink de Spikes homme would go into y' room, mon petit' fille ." 

Wanda snarled at him.

" I am not your little girl.."

Remy held up his hands in mock defense.

" Woah, chere.. Calm down… Remy jus' sayin' dat Evan didn't go in y' room.."

Wanda held up her hand, around it was crackling death energy. (a/n: Mmm…crackling death energy)

" Wait up sis…. Spikes over here didn't go into your room.."

Everyone turned to glance at Pietro. He looked worse for wear. His shirt and jeans were torn up in many different areas, his arm hung limply, his usually flawless face had one huge purple bruise on it and his lip was split open.

" Woah, homme? What de hell happen t' you?"

Pietro ran his fingers through his platinum hair, his breath coming out in a exasperated sigh.

" Rogue happened to me.."

Everyone let out a knowing groan.

" Ooooh.." they spoke in unison.

Wanda rolled her eyes.

" Well, if it wasn't Evan who went into my room then who did?"

Pietro shrugged lightly.

" Rogue."

Now everyone expected Wanda to blow a fuse and go through a rampage in the house in order to find Rogue. Either that or destroy every item in the house until she came back but indeed the opposite did happen.

Wanda merely stood there blankly, the energy around her body dieing down.

" Oh, ok."

She turned on her heel and opened the door to her room. Walking in, she gave them all an acknowledging head nod and closed the door. Leaving everyone but Pietro staring on in confusion.

"Wait what happened here?" asked Remy in confusion.

Pietro beckoned them all to the den because the living room wasn't repaired yet.

" It's a long story, all beginning when both Rogue and Wanda met in the asylum…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rogue sat calmly in the lawn chair, her arms resting on the sides. A pair of headphones were placed upon her ears, blasting music loudly. She hummed aloud to the lyrics.

" I know you like you think that your S--- don't stank…. But lean a little bit closer see the roses really smell like poo poo poo…"

" HEY GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE ROAD WOMAN!!!"

Rogue shifted in her seat and stared at the cars in front of her.

" CAROLINE…." she drawled out loudly.

The man glared at her harshly.

" Will you get your damn car out of the middle of the road woman? I need to get to work? "

Rogue kicked her legs into the air, her face beaming.

" Oh but why in the world would ah want t' do that?" she asked sweetly.

The man stared at her, his hazel eyes flaring.

" What the hell is wrong with you?! "

Rogue leaned back into her lawn chair.

" Well ah could tell ya afew things wrong with me, but if ya want the whole list it might take all day…"

The man snarled at her and got back into his car and continued to blare his horn loudly at her. People on the sidewalks stared and pointed at her. Whispering things about her.

" Look at the dumb girl over there…"

" Hey look Mama!!"

The mother glanced down at her child and puts her hand over the kid's eyes to shield them.

" No honey don't look, it's bad for you.."

" Mama, is that lady crazy?"

" Yes, honey, yes she is.."

" How did she get that way?"

Rogue casted a side wards glance at them, scaring the mother and child away.

' That is a good question….. Let's see ….'

[ WARNING WARNING FLASHBACK ALERT!! ]

Flash Back:

Rogue stared sullenly up at the ceiling, her emerald eyes growing blanker with each minute. She had been in the damned place for three years already, she was beginning to forget what the outside world looked like. The restraints around her arms began to dig into her side, the metal shrapnel glistened under the light of the moon. Her eyes flickered around the room, everywhere she looked was stone whitewashed with a puke colored gray, blended in with smudges of dirt and her blood. The steel door was heavily locked on the outside, thoroughly preventing any way of escape. The deneuralizer around her neck beeped with each minute, sending small chills up her spine. She had long grown used to the pin prick that would occasionally jab its way into the jugular vein in her neck but the pain never seemed to dim away.

Lifting her arms, she gazed solemnly at the metal bands around her wrists. They were supposed to prevent her from attempting to run, the second she stepped out of line, they would erupt with a huge electrical shock that was enough to make a grown man pass out. Her nails were cut down each month in order to keep her from scratching herself like she had done in her earlier years in the hellhole that was a correctional institute.

There were two cots in her room. One was once used by her former "room mate", she had long since snapped and was dragged out kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs. She could still remember Josie's sapphire eyes wide with terror as she realized that they were going to put her away. She didn't make enough progress in therapy, she didn't try they said. They said that she was a hopeless case so they had no other choice but to "dispose of her" . She remembered sitting there on her cot, watching helplessly as Josie cried out to her for help. She hadn't moved then. Her feet wouldn't work. After Josie had been taken away, Rogue had thrown a rampage in her cell, breaking everything that was in her sight which wasn't much to begin with. It came to the point in which she broke the single mirror in the room with her fist, using the shards she began to desperately scratch the locks from her wrists. The guards heard the commotion and came barreling in, they grabbed her and tried to force her onto the floor, but in the process, pieces of the broken mirror began to cut deeply into her back, making her scream louder. The guards, unknowing of what had transpired, continued to try to restrain her, all the while digging the shards deeper into the tender flesh in her back. It wasn't until she began to cough up blood, did they lift her from the hard cement floor and notice her rapidly increasing injury. They had roughly thrown her over their shoulder and dropped her off into the hospital wing where they desperately tried to sow her wounds up. They were successful in ceasing the blood flow for the moment, but hideous scars remained. Every now and then, when something would begin to upset her, the scars on her back would bleed and she would begin to cough. At times, it would just be a harsh dry cough while others would result in her puking up blood.

Everything in her room was of poor quality. The cots smelled like piss mixed with rotting meat, she could've sworn she had seen a couple cockroaches crawl out of them but she didn't dwell upon it. She didn't sleep on the cots anyway, she preferred the ground. It was a lot cleaner compared to anywhere else. The room was an interior decorator's nightmare. And the smell would make anyone who would come from the outside want to hurl. It was only the fact that she had to live her daily life in there was she even used to the scent.

A loud shriek brought her out of her mildly delusional reverie, glancing up at the door, she stared sullenly through the small glass window at the top.

A tall girl with shoulder length raven colored hair was being hauled down the hallway, her screams echoing down the corridors. She was wrapped tightly in a white straight jacket, her lavender eyes (a/n: I don't know the color of her eyes) flashed wildly, and her teeth were gritted.

" LET ME GO!!" she shrieked loudly.

The men held strong to her. She kicked out at them but one of the guards punched her hard in the gut, making her lose her breath.

Rogue watched on in sadistic humor until they seemed to be stopping in front of her room. Rogue quickly scooted over to the corner of the room, allowing for the darkness to shield her from sight. She heard the locks on the door automatically snap open and the familiar buzzing noise as the door swung open. The men pushed the girl inside and dropped her onto one of the cots, then turned and walked out; locking the door behind them. One of the soldiers, who was always a real asshole, called out through the window from the outside.

" You make friends ya here!!"

Some laughter from the outside sounded off. The girl on the bed hissed darkly and spat towards the door. After it died down, Rogue stepped out from the shadows.

The girl only seemed mildly surprised but it was quickly replaced by a mask of indifference. She whipped around on the cot and flopped down, her face into the pillow.

Rogue tilted her head to the side, a small smirk playing across her face.

" Uh ah wouldn't do that if ah were ya… The last person who was here was a bed wetter.."

Immediately the girl leapt up from the cot, scowling hideously at the cot.

" Disgusting." she spat out.

Rogue shrugged and turned away.

" So what are ya in here for?"

The girl snarled at Rogue.

" That is none of your business.."

Rogue shrugged at her and walked back over to the corner.

" Fine, just being hospitable is all…"

Slumping down, she laid sprawled out onto the cement floor. Silence rang out the room before it was interrupted.

" Is there a restroom in this place?"

Rogue opened a single eye and stared passively at the girl.

" Naw, ya have t' hold it til morn', they take each of us out individually to the john. "

The girl scowled while Rogue grinned slightly.

" Didn't ya ever wonder why this place smells like piss?"

The girl glanced over at Rogue.

" You--?"

Rogue sat up quickly.

" Hell no. Unlike many people in this hell hole, ah can hold mah bladder…"

The girl nodded at her, then flopped down upon the floor. Drawing her knees up to her stomach, she stared blankly at Rogue.

" Why are you here? You seem sane enough to me."

Rogue brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

" Oh ah am, well ah was… Let's just say mah mother isn't exactly the lovin type."

The girl raised an eyebrow. Rogue leaned forward.

" Seeing as how ah revealed why ah'm here…" she spoke wryly.

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

" Fine, let's just say my father will die once I get out of this piece of shit…."

She shifted her arms slightly, the straight jacket making it difficult for her. Rogue nodded her head in understanding.

" The love of families eh, What bullshit, Ah'd love t' find the man who said that an' rip out his throat..."

The girl smirked slightly at her. Rogue smiled back, for once not a forced one.

" Name's Rogue, an' yours?"

The girl leaned her head on the back of the wall.

" I'm Wanda."

Rogue smiled at her, flashing her teeth.

" Oh ah can tell already, we are going ta have fun.."

End FlashBack:

Rogue sighed in her seat and stood up slowly. Leaving the chair in middle of the street, much to the dismay of the driver, Rogue walked over to the sidewalk. The people separated around her, allowing for her to walk through. A police man ran over to her.

" Excuse me Ma'am but I'm going to have to place you under arrest."

Rogue slowly gazed up at the officer, her emerald eyes flickering madly.

" What did ya say, sir?…"

The officer sputtered and couldn't speak for a while. Rogue walked past him, not giving him a second glance. Turning around she stared at a young teenager, probably only 15. He wore an all black shirt with the words Punk in white in the middle, his pants were like cargo pants but thirty sizes to big for him and black. Around his neck was a matching dog collar with spikes sticking out.

" Hey you, do ya have a smoke?" she asked dully.

The kid fumbled around his pocket until he pulled out a small pack of kools.

" Here you can have 'em.."

He handed them to her. Rogue stared at him blankly.

" The whole pack?"

The boy shrugged.

" It's not like I can't get more…Plus those cigs are for chicks."

Rogue smiled at him and patted his shoulder. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to him.

" Can't let ya walk away empty handed."

The boy took the money eagerly.

" Thanks.."

Rogue shrugged.

" No problem. "

Rogue continued to walk up the sidewalk, her mind reeling. A part of her wondering why Monty hadn't contacted her yet another still recalling the events of her past.

Pulling a lighter out of her pants pocket she lit the cigarette and placed it in her mouth. The smoke billowing around her in small swirls. Small red embers of ash fell to the ground only to die away to black the minute air touched it.

FlashBack:

It had been at least four months since Wanda had become Rogue's "room mate". They got along well enough, with Rogue's sporadic moments of silence and Wanda's unpredictable bouts of anger; they had become an unstoppable pair.

Every patient in the institute had to attend therapy sessions with some special man named Essex. Whenever Rogue went, it always ended with Essex storming out in a rage for he was never able to get a single reaction from her. Every question he would ask, she would reply with the reverse. Such as: How do you feel? Rogue would respond with How would you feel if you were stuck in a solid cement cell with a steel door which traps you from the outdoors. Seals you away from all that keeps the human body alive and kicking. How would you feel to be chained away from humanity, caged like an animal being told when to eat, when to sleep, even when to shit?! So tell me, Dr. Essex, how would you feel? Either she would answer that way or come back with a simple question but so hard to answer. " How are you feeling today?" " Why?" " Because I want to know how you feel?" " Why?" " Because I asked you?" " Why?" " Because it's my job" " Why?" "Because I chose this profession.." " Why?" ; this would always end up with the doctor revealing something hidden about himself , then of course he'd run out screaming something about insubordination and she would get tasered by the guards and dragged back to her room where she would relay to Wanda what transpired. They would laugh for a little while and by then the guards would come for her so that she could attend her session.

Now hers would be more violent. They would result in items randomly floating in the air and somehow chucking themselves at Essex, who is desperately trying to dodge anything that could quite possibly impale him. Wanda was the reason why they had the sessions switched from having the psychotherapy meetings in a regular room with desks an' such to an all white room, with a single chair in the middle. Essex would sit behind a glass window and ask her questions through a microphone and the speakers would sound off through out the room. His questions had about the same affect on Wanda as it did on Rogue, and Essex would end up storming out yelling about hopeless cases.

Now neither of them were stupid, both of them knew what happened to "hopeless" cases. They would be sent away to the chamber, they would be gassed and their lifeless bodies would be displaced in some shit ditch in the back of the institute. They were purposely causing trouble, it was the only key to their freedom. Knowing their parents, they were never to get out of the hellhole, so it was time to take matters into their more than capable hands.

It had happened one night, both Wanda and Rogue were calmly discussing the best way to disembowel someone when suddenly at least eight guards burst into their cell. They dove toward them, fully expecting them to be unprepared for their assault. Little did the guards know that each night, Rogue would undo Wanda's straight jacket, making her more able to move. Though it still rested on her shoulders, she could quickly discard it without a second thought. Plus, they practiced each night, after the usual commission ladies walked by shouting about how it was lights out, they practiced fighting. Of course both would wake up sore the next morning, grumpy and incredibly tired, it was all worth it. It had also taught them to be silent, fighting without making a single noise wasn't exactly an easy feat to accomplish, especially when someone was yanking you back by their hair.

So the guards were lunging towards them, but Rogue quickly sidestepped them and lifted her foot to connect with one of the guard's mouth, breaking his molars. Wanda flipped over two of the guards and pushed them roughly into the wall, Rogue picked up one of the guard's guns and placed it against one their heads. Squeezing the trigger pensively, she gazed over at the remaining guards while gesturing to Wanda with her free hands.

" Wanda, go grab his gun… And as for ya'll four, ah'd suggest ya back away from us unless ya want ya friend's head blown away.."

One of the guard's stepped forward.

" You wouldn't.."

Rogue tilted her head to the side and squeezed the trigger harder, making the man beneath her grasp tremble.

" Oh ah'm afraid ah would… Ya see being locked away here is quite discomfortin… an' ya seem t' lose all morals that ya originally once owned.."

The man snarled at her.

" You never had any morals, that's why you're in here.."

Rogue's emerald eyes flashed dangerously.

" WRONG! Ah did have morals… That was mah problem.. "

The guard took another step forward, Wanda's eyes narrowed at him and was about to attack him but Rogue shook her head.

" Blow him away, it doesn't matter to me. . . Even though you won't do it anyways.."

Rogue bared her teeth at him and let out a low snarl.

" Sorry t' disappoint ya then.."

Rogue pulled the trigger and the gun went off with a loud pop, Rogue practically saw the bullet leave the gun and rip into the man's skull, breaking through the hard surface of the bone. Her senses flared as she heard in his mind as the bullet skimmed into the brain, shrapnels exploding on the inside of his brain. His body propelled forward as if in slow motion, his brown eyes wide in shock, his mouth opened in horror. The lips moved silently in mid air as if spelling out some hidden phrase. Then seconds after, his head exploded, crimson red blood and viscera splattered across the wall and across the guard's faces. His body landed with a sickening thud, his face laying flat upon the ground; his helmet cracked into his face.

Rogue stood over him, holding the gun loosely in her hand, her eyes hidden by her long strands of platinum white bangs. The other guards plastered their backs upon the wall, their faces wide with horror. Wanda's eyes were wide with shock blended with another hidden emotion that she couldn't quite place. It wasn't disgust… no that wasn't it. A sense of ennui, apathy flashing through her. As if what Rogue had just done wasn't all that bad, as if the man's life was worthless already and deserved to die. Wanda shook her head and held her gun up to face the other guards.

" Does anyone else want to dispute what she says?"

The guards didn't speak, just stared at Rogue in pure terror. Wanda grabbed Rogue by her arm and dragged her out of the room. Just as Wanda was going to lead them up the hallway, Rogue pulled back. Wanda whipped around to glare at Rogue.

" What the hell are you doing?!"

Rogue stared up at Wanda.

" Shut up. "

She ran back to the cell, the guards just coming out of their shock. Rogue waved at them and flashed them a semi-psychotic grin.

" Hope ya like solitude."

Before they could react, Rogue slammed the steel door shut and slapped the locks on it. Then she turned back around and ran up to Wanda.

" To keep them from alerting anyone else before it's time.."

Wanda nodded and they both head down the hallway. Suddenly the alarm went off in the building. Wanda cursed aloud while Rogue snarled.

" Damn, it looks like we'll have more of a fight then…"

Gun shots rang out behind them, also the sounds of yelling.

" Shit , it sounds like about fifteen of dem.."

Rogue glanced around the room, searching for anything that could give them an advantage. Noticing a huge switch on the wall, she grinned. It was the one they used to escort all of the patients into the cafeteria for them to get food. Rogue dove for it and smashed it down, breaking it so the doors wouldn't reshut. All of the doors opened, releasing the patients inside. At first they were at a state of surprise and the next minute was filled with billions of people rushing out in a state of uproar.

Rogue ran beside Wanda and led her through the crowds, seeing as she was known as the untouchable in her younger days because of her absorption power she had grown quite handy at the skill of avoiding contact with others.

" C'mon, this'll distract 'em for a while.."

Wanda nodded and they both ran hard. A few guards tried to jump in the way, a desperate attempt to stop them from escaping. This time, Wanda lifted up her gun and shot each one in the chest. Not caring whether or not if they were killed.

Groups of people cheered around them and they all dispersed, hoping to find someway out of the hell hole. A lot of the patients were fighting other guards or commission women, some were winning… a lot were losing from their lack of skill and energy. Rogue assisted them by throwing them her gun.

" Here, see if that can help ya odds.."

" THERE!!" shouted Wanda.

Rogue whipped around to stare at Wanda.

" What?"

" There's an exit!!"

Rogue stared over at where Wanda was staring at. It was a window, the first one she had seen in three years. She sucked in her breath slightly.

" Yes, it is.."

The sound of someone getting tasered behind them broke their concentration.

" C'mon!" urged Wanda.

Rogue nodded, wide eyed.

They both ran to the window, but was stopped short by another guard.

" No you don't.." he hissed.

Both Rogue and Wanda tilted their heads to the side.

" Oh and who's gonna stop us eh? You?" spoke Wanda aloud.

The guard frowned and lunged at them. Both Rogue and Wanda delivered simultaneously roundhouse kicks to the man's head, knocking him flat out unconscious. More gun shots inspired them to not gloat in their winning.

Rogue felt as the bullets flashed past their heads, grazing against their arms and legs. But neither would falter in their attempt to escape. In a split second, both of them jumped through the window, glass shattering around their heads as they fell five feet to the ground. Landing softly, both Rogue and Wanda ran as hard as they could to the forest. From what they could tell, it was huge and it was highly unlikely for them to be found through out all the chaos.

Diving behind a tree to avoid spotlights gliding around the property, Rogue grinned over at Wanda.

" Didn't ah tell ya we were going ta have fun?"

Wanda smirked at Rogue.

" Not what I had in mind but whatever floats your boat.."

Checking for any guards, and dodging flying bullets both Rogue and Wanda raced for their freedom.

End FlashBack:

Rogue took a long drag on her cigarette and sighed.

" That was fun.."

Standing across the street from the Hellfire Club, she stared solemnly.

' Ah wonder what's taking him so long?'

The minute she thought the question, she immediately pictured Monty strapped to a chair with leather bondage ball in his mouth. A tall woman with her long black hair in a high ponytail, standing over him whipping him, while the so called man named Kiosuke looked on in amusement laughing evilly.

Shuddering, Rogue sat down upon the curb.

" Knowing that dumb ass, he would probably like it.."

A small crackling noise erupted from her earpiece, jolting her.

" Yo.. Yo…Rogue you there?"

Rogue placed her hand next to her ear adjusting the volume. In her opposite hand was her cigarette, still smoking away.

" Yeah.."

" I found him.. Come through the back.."

Rogue stood up slowly and brushed off her pants nonchalantly.

" Alright.."

" Make sure you come through the back.. I count three guys with him.."

" Yeah, yeah…"

Rogue turned her ear phone off and placed her headphones over her ears. Blasting Evanescence's "Tourniquet" into her brain, she headed behind the HellFire Club. Placing the cigarette on her lips, she began to hum out loud to the words.

" My God, My Tourniquet… Return to me Salvation…."

When she reached the back, there was a heavily built man standing guard. He glanced up at her, but Rogue made it seem like she didn't see him by shielding her eyes with her hair while humming her song. The man stared at her before opening his mouth.

" Hey you, what are you doing back here… Go back up front…"

Rogue danced over to him, ignoring his warning. The man leaned down to her height as if that would explain it better.

" Hey, I said…"

Without warning, Rogue smashed her heel into his groin. As he doubled over, she delivered a spin kick to his head, her steel toed boot knocking him out.

' Yet another victim of shoe vs. skull…'

Rogue headed into the door, humming her song all the way. The men in the room turned to look at her. One man was asian with long black hair, his eyes were so dark they nearly looked black. Another had short stubby blond hair and blue eyes while the other had mahogany brown hair with gray eyes. A moderately pretty woman with a short red dress on was sitting next to the asian guy.

" What? What are you doing here?"

A crash came from behind them, there stood Monty in the doorway, his gun held point blank at the Asian guy's head.

" No one move.."

The blond guy swore aloud and pushed his table over.

" I knew this was a set up!!!"

Pulling out his AK-47, he attempted to shoot Rogue down. Rogue backflipped out of the way and rounded onto the wall and drop kicked him in the head. Monty smashed the brunette guy's face in and quickly grabbed the asian before he could escape. Rogue flipped the cigarette out of her mouth and stepped on it.

" This here is Kiosuke, Yukimura Tobedia's confidant.." spouted Monty.

The man named Kiosuke squirmed in Monty's firm grasp. He opened his mouth and a blur of Japanese flew out, making both Rogue and Monty stare at him strangely.

" Uh, we should leave the interrogation t' Theo.."

Monty nodded his head in agreement and was about to press his communicator when the sound of a toilet flushing grasped both of their attention. Turning around, Rogue, Monty, and Kiosuke watched a door swing open and out walked a man in baggy clothes and a backwards White Soxs hat. He stared at them momentarily before catching onto the situation. He whipped out his gun and pointed it at the woman.

Rogue shot a glare over to Monty.

" Hey Monty?"

" What?" he answered.

" Ah thought ya said there was only three.."

Monty shrugged uneasily.

" Well, miscalculations can be made but still for the sake of--"

Rogue whipped around to flash Monty her most dangerous death glare.

" Oh don't give me that art of war bull crap!!"

Rogue whipped around and pointed to the white sox man with his gun pointed at the young lady.

" And you!! Ya take too long t' take a shit!"

The man started before growling at her.

" Shut up or she gets it!"

Rogue tilted her head to the side.

" Go ahead then…Doesn't matter t' me.. "

Monty glanced up.

" Rogue…"

"See, we aren't cops an' we aren't de F.B.I. . We could give a shit about the world an' the people in it… So ah guess today ain't ya lucky day lady.." Rogue continued, ignoring Monty.

The woman snarled at her.

" You bitch!" she cried out.

Rogue shrugged while the white sox man growled.

" Cowboy Scum…"

He moved his hand to shoot her but Rogue was too fast, the minute he went to pull the trigger; Rogue was half way across the room, kneeing him in the gut. He fell over, breath knocked out of him. Rogue kicked him in the head to knock him out .

The woman fell to the floor with a thud, her eyes wide with shock.

" He… He… Called you a cowboy, what did he mean?"

Rogue stretched outwards, cracking her back. Glancing over at Monty, they both grinned.

" We jus' simple bounty hunters ma'am.."

Rogue reached down and placed a pair of special shackles around the woman's arms.

" See ya on the flipside honey, ah bet ya worth some money…"

The woman opened her mouth to retort but the shackles had already began to glow and she disapparated.

Rogue glided over to Monty.

" Ooh, Theo had better be happy with this…"

Monty shrugged.

" Knowing him…. He won't."

Rogue shrugged and placed the cuffs around Kiosuke's wrists.

" BuhBye! Say hi to Emma for me.." she waved at Kiosuke.

Immediately he disappeared. Monty relaxed his arms.

" Wooh, time to clubbing now that this is done..Wanna join me?"

Rogue shrugged.

" Sure, got nothing else t' do.."

Monty beamed and ran out of the room, bouncing into the club. Rogue followed behind, smirking.

" Ooh, this was fun too… My, how mah life is ever so fun…"

****

Okay, maybe this chapter was just a wee bit too serious but hey, ah warned ya that Rogue had a reason for being insane! So there it is.. Now we can get back to pointless humor..

****

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!! DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER?!! HUH?

RoguesHeart


	11. Session 11: Far away from Here

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed. Nor do I own the music, honestly, did you actually think I owned it? Feh, what dummy heads. Oh I don't own Judge Judy. . . PLEASE DON'T SUE ME LADY!! (Grovels)

Ohhoo yeah, I 'm back and with a vengeance babes!! I still have spy ware in my system and it's quite annoying but you learn to live with it.

Thanks to:

Star-Of-Chaos: Oh hoo yes, I do have a sick mind. It's how I work. I'm a complicated psychotic person. One part: pointless insanity. Second part: Deep emotional conflicts which induce insanity. Fun times those are. Oh don't worry, Remy'll get some compensation later. For right now, Roguey has to finish her job.

Coon2010: Thanks for thinking my story is wicked cool. (beams) I love those who love my stories. I shall now refrain from beating you with a bat. . . Oh look, here comes my brother… A worthy replacement. MUWAHAHAHAHA!!

DemonRogue13: DING DING DING!!!!!!! YOU HAVE WON AN ALL ACCESS PASS TO WARP TOUR 2004!!! YOU CAN TAKE YOURSELF AND THREE OF YOUR FRIENDS TO GO MEET THE BAND MEMBERS BEHIND STAGE AND HAVE THEM HOST AT YOUR HOUSE!!!!!!! Err, no. . I lied. But you did guess correctly and that should be rewarded. YOU MUST!! Oh how I'll find a way to reward you for being a fellow fan.

Silver Ink: I left you speechless with awe? Aww, gee whiz. . . Thanks. That chapter was written on a random whim. . Ooh CO-OP?!!! COOL!!! (Dances around) The best writer you've ever read? Aww, I'm gonna blush. (blushes) Golly gee, I swear I'm going to explode. (poofs)

Ishandahalf: Driving Essex insane is fun. You really have to do it sometime. (beckons Essex over to her) I love rocking people's socks!! (laughs maniacally)

Recap: Last chapter revolved around Rogue remembering a small part of past that contributed to her insanity. They bagged Kiosuke and some random lady. Quoted a few one liners and went off clubbing. Fun times those were.. . Fun times. . .

Spectra2: Thank you ever so much babe!! I try ever so hard. . . Actually no I don't, I do my chapters on a whim of sorts.

Chapter 11: Session #2 Far Way from Here

" You don't remember me,

but I remember you. . . . "

Rogue flopped down upon the couch, her legs swinging over the arm. Monty laid sprawled out across the table, his legs and arms dangling over it.

Theo was in the other room, supposedly interrogating Kiosuke. Unfortunately, none of them spoke Japanese and it seemed that was the only language Kiosuke could speak.

" Soooo…" drawled out Monty sleepily.

Rogue lazily flopped her head over to stare at Monty.

" What?"

Monty rolled over and landed hard on the floor.

" I'm bored."

Rogue sighed aloud.

" Ah am too….Where's Emma when ya need her."

Monty snapped his head up to stare at Rogue.

" Emma? I could've sworn that you hated her…"

Rogue rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand.

" Ah do. It's just fun t' torture her.."

Monty smacked his head back upon the floor.

" It sure is, my little Emmy-kins was always a hoot."

Both Rogue and Monty began to reminisce on the good ol' days when they had first Emma and she had acted all cute and innocent. That was until the second day, when she had found out that Vera had used up all of the hot water. Then the bitch came out. She had went into diva mode, oh yeah, diva mode, and literally almost ripped Vera's head off, then called in for her "rich" daddy so he'd pick her up and take her to a spa. The day after, Vera got her back by dying all of her clothes brown, the same color as shit. It was safe to say that she had quite the fit. Rogue didn't stop laughing for an entire week after that episode.

" Hmm. . . How about if we become crime fighters for a day?" he asked.

Rogue scratched her chin thoughtfully.

" Crime fighters eh? Ya mean like last time?"

Monty grinned at her.

{ Strange past moment/scenario shared between Monty and Rogue}

Rogue was be standing in front some forty five year old guy, and then she just walks over to him and simply says

"Hey you, yeah you there, why don't you turn yourself into the authorities?"

Then the guy stood there, looking at her funny, and most likely thinking she was some strange psychopath. Out loud he either says no or fuck you; or something of that general order.

Then after that, Rogue gestured to Monty, who was holding a rabies infested Doberman pinscher named Cujo. Then Rogue asked the man again.

" Hey you, why don't you go turn yourself into your local authorities?"

Then of course the man said no again or fuck you; or something of that general order. Rogue then pointed over to the dog, and gesture to the man; then she stated:

" Well then, ah'm goin' t' give ya two choices, turn ya' self into the authorities an' spend about what five months in jail or mah rabies infested mutt ova' here can literally take a bite out of crime. "

Then the man looked afraid for a moment before doubting Rogue's ability to watch a man get mauled by a rabies infested Doberman.

" Oh you wouldn't do that girl.." he'd say.

Rogue simply smirked at him and shook her finger at him.

" Oh but ah would, ah really would."

The man backed away slowly from her, his eyes wide. Rogue grinned at him and gestured to Monty to let go of Cujo. The man broke out into a full blown dash, attempting to outrun the psycho mutt. Rogue and Monty stood next to each other, rooting Cujo on as the dog chased the man down the street. At the end of the block, the dog lunged upon the older man's back and started mauling away.

Both Rogue and Monty laughed until Theo stepped out of the house and frowned at the sight before him.

" Umm, you do know that wasn't the child pedophile I was talking about right?"

Rogue glanced over at Theo, her eyebrows raised.

" Really? Ya said his last name was Phillips.."

Theo shook his head.

" No I said his last name was Phillipe, he's from France."

Monty placed a hand over his mouth as his eyes drifted over to where the older guy was still getting mauled.

" Oops.."

{ End Strange Flashback/Scenario memory thingie}

Rogue and Monty glanced over to each other and then laughed.

" No, let's not do that…"

" Yeah, Ah don't think we want t' go back t' court again…"

{Flash Back: Court Scene}

" You do know why you are here, don't you?" asked Judge Judy

Rogue stared innocently up at the lady.

" Ah honestly can't say ah do…" she drawled out.

Judge Judy frowned at Rogue, her brown locks of hair falling in front of her face.

" You had that man, mauled by your dog and you say you don't know why you're here?! Don't lie young lady, you know darn well why you're here.."

Rogue held up her hand.

" Well Miss Judge Lady, your highness. . . If ya already knew ah knew, why did ya ask if ah knew ah was here?"

Judge Judy slammed her gavel down with a loud bang.

" Don't back sass me young lady! I'm the judge here!"

Rogue placed her hands on her hips and frowned thoughtfully.

" Ya may be the judge but ya shure are dense…"

" WHAT?!!"

Rogue waved her hand nonchalantly.

" This is a court right? Well, why do ya act like this is some kind of after school special or another episode of Ricky Lake or Oprah? Instead of ya dragging out the sentence with prolonged speeches, why don't you give me the amount ah must pay in reparations for the injuries Mr. Phillips received?"

Judge Judy stared at her blankly, her mouth agape. The whole court room grew silent much to the dismay of Monty and Theo who were seated in the audience, their heads in their hands.

" Fine, you want me to give you your sentence Miss… Rogue is it?"

Rogue nodded her head defiantly.

" Yes ah do."

Judge Judy slammed her gavel hard upon the stand.

" FIFTY YEARS IN PRISON!!"

{End FLASHBACK}

Rogue grinned at that memory. She had to go through hell in order to evade the police so they couldn't take her to jail.

" Hmm, Ah need t' go buy Remy a new trench coat. . . "

Monty flopped across the couch, half of his body sprawled on top of her.

" Hey stop crushin' me Monty!!"

Monty groaned and refused to move. Rogue kicked her legs and knocked him onto the floor.

" OWW.."

Rogue sighed and shook her head. Sitting up slowly, she stared forlornly at the door.

" Need t' go t' the store…but too lazy t' stand up…"

Monty laughed even though his face was still smothered into the floor.

" Hey Rogue Come here!! I need your help lifting this…" sounded off Vera.

Rogue darted off the couch and practically flew through the door. Monty following tout suite.

Rogue dashed into the garage.

****

Eh, it's like I dunno, 12:30 in the morning or night or whatever and I'm too lazy to type anymore so NYAAAHH!!! (sticks out tongue)

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!!

RoguesHeart the Lazy One

__

****


	12. Session 12: Hellish Rhapsody

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed. Nor do I own the music, honestly, did you actually think I owned it? Feh, what dummy heads. Oh I don't own Judge Judy. . . PLEASE DON'T SUE ME LADY!! (Grovels) Or Mountain dew, or Frosted Flakes, or anything else but my ………I DON"T KNOW SHUT UP!!

****

I am back!! I know everyone was missing my random insanity blended in with the tiniest bit of wierdness. Well I am back!! Take joy in my greatness!! Oh and I'm feeling lazy again. SOOOOO lazy!

Thanks to:

Ishandahalf: YAY!! (holds her imaginary badge) I HAVE A HERO BADGE! (looks off into the distance, explosions behind her head) WITH THIS BADGE, I SHALL GUARANTEE THAT ALL WHO CROSS MY PATH SHALL BE HARASSED TO NO LIMITS!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!

Enchanted Light: Why thank you!! (bows) That was one of my laziest chapters yet!!

Piotr's Girl: Yes she is a dork. The lady annoys me, she thinks she's so great with her pep talks and morals.. Feh, morals. (sticks her tongue out at morals)

Star-Of-Chaos: Stephen King gave me the doggie for a present, he said I was better off with it. I was surprised he gave me the doggie, I mean especially after I lit his hair on fire…(looks off wistfully)

DemonRogue13: (lifts her head up to stare directly into the sun) My insanity originates from the inner cores of my mind. For years it beckoned to be set free but the chains would always wrap themselves around it, preventing it from escaping. But every now and then, it would be able to send off a wave of complete and utter stupidity, blinding all that stood in its way. (Muwahahahaaaaa)

EvilWhiteRaven: (blushes) Aww gee….I didn't think I was that funny…Just mildly psychotic. The strange thing is, I did most of the stuff that I put into these chapters. I'm a wee little devil. DEVIL!!! (chases after her brother with a bat) Oooooooooh a cookie!!! (grabs the cookie, bows to you, then runs and hides in a dark corner; nibbling upon the munchy exterior) SOOO GOOD!!!!

Recap: I grow weary of such trivial things as recaps. Who cares what happened in the last chapter? We should only care about what happens in this chapter and plus if you really liked my story you would remember what happened in the last chapter. (SMACK) Oww….(rubs head) Damn, you didn't have to hit me that hard…fine, I'll explain…Last chapter was my lazy chapter in which an old man gets mauled by a dog and Rogue cusses out Judge Judy. There, are you happy now? HUH? HUH? HUH? You had better be… (grumbles to herself) Oh and uh, I put subliminal messages in this chapter. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!

Walking Alongside the Devil

Chapter 12: Session #3: Hellish Rhapsody

__

" Keep your eyes on me now we run the edge of hell..

Hear my love sweet morning light, wait for me..

You've gone much further….to far…"

Rogue stepped into the garage, her eyes gazing boredly around. Monty ran up behind her, his chest heaving from running so hard.

" Wh….Why did we…run away again?…" he panted.

Rogue glanced over at the temporarily exhausted Monty.

" Well ah ran because ah knew Vera was going to actually have me do work…and ah couldn't be having none of that now can ah?"

Monty tilted his head to the side.

" But you were just talking about how bored you were and it seemed that you were willing to do any--.."

Rogue held up a hand to stop him midsentence.

" No mah dear Monty, ya have failed to recognize that ah wasn't bored enough to actually work..Work is for losers and ah, mah dear Monty Munroe, am no loser…"

Monty stared at her with his mouth agape.

" And where did you quote that line from?"

Rogue smirked at him.

" A show on HBO family called the sissy duckling…"

Monty cut her off, his hands flailing around his head.

" No need to explain, that was all I needed to know."

Rogue laughed softly then turned her attention to the 02' Ford Escort.

" Hey Monty? "

" What?"

Rogue walked over to the car, and ran her hand over it's chrome exterior. (a/n: {laughs out loud} CHROME!!! HAHAHA!!! Okay I'm done now..{.} )

" Ya got your license?"

" Yeah why?"

" Good, then ya can drive!!" she beamed.

Opening the passenger side door, Rogue flopped into the car. Monty rolled his eyes and was about to refuse until he heard Vera calling for them again. He quickly leapt into the car and slid the (magically appearing) key into the ignition.

" Hey why can't you drive?!"

Rogue slid her seat belt on and secured herself to the seat before glancing over to Monty.

" C'mon, ya mean ya don't know?"

Monty clicked his seatbelt on( a/n: If you don't click it, you get a ticket ), checked his rearview mirror before backing out. After he successfully pulled out of the driveway, he gazed over at Rogue.

" Know what?"

Rogue leaned back in her seat, eyes closed; her mouth upturned in a smirk.

" Ah got it revoked permanently…"

Monty frowned slightly as he pulled up to a stop sign.

" What, why?"

Rogue's smirk grew wider and if her eyes were open, they would have been glittering.

{ FLASHBACK ALERT!! FLASHBACK ALERT!!}

Rogue grinned evilly as she pressed down upon the gas. The screams of the innocents falling upon deaf ears.

' FASTER MUST GO FASTER!!! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!'

A little old lady named Greta looked up at the sky. It was such a pleasant day. Not a cloud in the sky. Perfect for a nice stroll around the park. Greta got dressed in her flowery sun dress, made sure that she had her dentures put in just nice. Reaching over to the kitchen table, she picked up her white Chanel purse and head out of the house.

The world sped past her in a vapid blur. Rogue's eyes grew wider with each passing second, swerving in and out of traffic; Rogue felt the adrenaline pulsing in her ears. Pushing down upon the gas pedal, she felt the car jerk and moan under the pressure.

' FASTER… AH HAVE THE NEED FOR SPEED!! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!'

Greta smiled over at her neighbor Jed, tending to his garden.

" Beautiful weather today ain't it Miss Greta?"

" Sure is Jed… Perfect day for picking those ripe tomatoes!"

Jed laughed at her, the wrinkles on his forehead crinkling.

" It sure 'nuff is Miss Greta, you want I should send you a batch when I'm finished?"

Greta's grin grew tenfold.

" Why yes I would love it if you would… I've been having a hankering for some nice tomato…..(a/n: uhhhh….{drools})…….. Soup."

Jed grinned back at her and went back to picking his vegetables.

Greta headed down the sidewalk as fast as her old body could take her, she just couldn't wait to get to the park. The atmosphere there was breath taking, just what her old heart needed. Hoisting her purse upon her shoulder, she began to cross the street.

Rogue leaned closer to the steering wheel, her foot pressing even harder upon the gas pedal.

" WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Suddenly a little old lady crossed in front of her, startling Rogue out of her speed induced reverie. Swerving out of the way, Rogue spun into the park. Her foot still upon the gas pedal, the car accelerated fast throughout the park. Suddenly a thump went underneath the tires, making the car bounce. Immediately, Rogue slammed upon the brakes; her eyes wide with shock.

' Did ah just run someone over?….' she thought terrified.

Rogue stuck her head out of the car window, just as a whole group of people began to rush up to where she was..

" Oh my gawd, she just ran someone over!!" cried the little old lady from earlier.

Rogue glanced around.

" Where, ah don't see anyone….Maybe if ah back up a little bit.."

Rogue put the car in reverse, once more a thump came from beneath the car this time followed by a moan. Everyone watching winced and a few screamed. Rogue once more glanced around, but still didn't see the body.

' Hmm…maybe ah'm too far back…..'

Rogue put the car in gear, and drove forward. Another thump followed by a squishing noise and a feminine shriek. Rogue stopped the car in mid thump.

" AAAUUUGGGHHHHH!! HELP ME SOMEBODY!!! THE CAR IS ON MY LEG!!! GET IT OFF MY LEG!!! I THINK IT'S CRUSHING MY KNEE!!! AAAAAAAUUUUUGGHHH!!!"

Rogue stuck her head out of the window, finally seeing who she had ran over.

" Oh my gawd, that girl just ran over Britney Spears!!!"

Rogue blinked for a second and simply stared at the blond woman beneath her car. Sticking her head back into the car, she shifted the car into reverse and ran over Britney again.

" AUUUUUGGGGHHHH!! STOP IT!!!! STOP IT!! MY KNEE!! MY PRECIOUS KNEE!! NOW I CAN'T GO ON TOUR!!! NOOOOOOO!!!"

Rogue preceded to repeatedly run over Britney, while laughing maniacally.

" HERE YA GO BITCH!! THIS IS FOR SINGING POP SONGS!! AND THIS ONE'S FOR EXISTING WHILE AH EXIST!! THIS ONE'S FOR HAVING THE NERVE TA BREATH MAH AIR!! AND THIS ONE'S FOR NOT ACTUALLY DROWNING IN YOUR MUSIC VIDEO!! THIS ONE'S FOR BEING A SLUT!!! AND THIS ONE'S FOR THINKING THAT PINK WOULD BE THE NEW BLACK!!! THIS ONE'S FOR ……. AH DON'T KNOW… IT'S FOR FUN AH GUESS!!!"

( a/n: For all you Britney fans, yes yes I was the reason why Britney didn't go on tour…Sorry but I just couldn't handle the pressure so when she said " Hit me baby one more time"… I did.)

{ FLASH BACK ENDS}

" And that was the end of the perfect day…"

Monty gaped at Rogue, he had stopped his car in the middle of street and was blocking traffic.

" You ran over Britney Spears?!!…"

Rogue gestured to Monty to continue breathing and driving.

" Yeah…who knew that would be such a big deal?"

Monty chuckled and turned on Montrose.

" So where are we going?"

Rogue gestured to a store at the end of the road.

" We are going to the International House of Trenchcoats…ah got t' pick one out for Remy….ah know he's just devastated without his coat…"

{BACK AT THE OL' METAL CAVE}

" Dammit, mate, You need to calm down..it's just a trench coat…"

Remy edged closer to Pyro.

" Dat was de fif' one dis week _homme_, de FIF' one!!! "

John backed away slowly, his hands up in mock surrender.

" Sorry Mate….I honestly didn't know you were there….It just kind of happened…"

Remy's eyes twitched with irritation.

" De fish tank jus' happened t' explode, _homme_?"

John scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

" Those fish shouldn't have been making bloody puns about me shiela.."

Remy glared at John.

" De fish were making fun o' y' homme?"

John nodded his head.

" They sure were, but I showed them what's what…Yes I did…" he rambled.

Remy stared at John, his urge to kill dissipating. He just couldn't kill someone so mentally deficient. It would be wrong, morally and ethically. Flopping down upon the couch, he put his head into his hands.

" Remy misses his trench coat so much…."

At that exact time, Morph came skipping through the room. His face filled with glee.

" LA LA LA LA LA LAAAA MEOW MEOW KITTY MOO!!!"

Remy watched in awe as Morph performed a perfect triple toe loop on the floor. Soon after did a disgruntled Wolverine walk in.

" Stop calming Meow Meow Kitty Moo, it's almost as bad as Boo Boo kitty fuck.."

Morph grinned psychotically and danced out of the room. Leaving a confused Remy and frustrated Wolverine behind.

" Never knew that there was someone even nuttier than Stripes…. " he grumbled before walking out of the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo

" Give me the trench coat."

" But ma'am, I can't give you the trench coat."

" Give me the trench coat."

" I can't, it's against---.."

" Give me the trench coat."

Monty sighed and leaned upon the wall. Rogue and the cashier lady had been arguing for about two hours about the brown trench coat out on display. It was the exact replica of Remy's but this time, it had some extra bonuses. For one, it was fire-proof, and two; it had special fabric that could prevent it from ripping on anything. The two essential elements needed for Remy to live his day to day life well besides girls.

The only problem was, the store was all out of these coats and the new stock wouldn't come until about a month later. The only one left was the one on display in the front window.

" Ma'am, I can't give you the trench coat."

" Give me the trench coat."

"But---"

" Give me the trench coat."

" Ma'am…I'm going to have to call security….."

" Give me the trench coat."

The cashier lady began to reach under her desk to press the button for security when she suddenly found herself being lifted into the air. Her brown eyes grew wide when she noticed that she and the stubborn customer were floating above ground.

" Oh… Oh… Oh my gosh…You're a mutant!!" she gasped out.

Rogue leaned into her face, her emerald eyes glittering malevolently.

" No duh, now give me the trench coat."

Setting them both on the floor, Rogue watched calmly as the girl scurried off to the window display; fear radiating off from her. Monty walked up beside Rogue, his eyes staring worriedly at Rogue.

" Rogue, you know you're not supposed to use your powers…" he whispered.

Rogue glanced at him, a small smile plastered upon her face. The lady ran back to the register, the trench coat in her arms.

Rogue reached into her pocket and pulled out a stack of money.

" So how much will that be?" she asked.

The cashier lady trembled with fear.

" It's $12.95 plus tax…"

Rogue unraveled fourteen dollars from her bundle and placed it upon the table.

" There ya go, and have a nice day…" Rogue spoke sweetly.

Picking up the trench coat, she walked out of the store. Delicately setting the coat in the backseat, Rogue flopped down in the passengers side; rubbing her forehead.

Monty hopped into the driver's side and turned the car on. Driving far enough from the store as he could, he parked near a school house. Switching the motor off, Monty stared over at Rogue.

" Rogue, you know damn well you aren't supposed to use your powers like that.." he spoke sternly.

Rogue groaned at him, her eyes closed tightly.

" Shh…Ya don't have t' talk so loud Monty…"

Monty frowned, his worry increasing. He hadn't spoke any louder than his normal tone.

" Rogue, when was the last time you used your powers besides now."

Rogue opened her eyes a smidget, just to gaze over at Monty's concerned face. A sharp twinge of pain at her temple taught her otherwise for she immediately shut them again.

" Well Ah had to use a multitude of them when me and the ot'er Xmen were under capture by Trask."

Monty sighed, he leaned back in his seat; his head knocking upon the cushion of the seat.

" Rogue, did you pass out again?"

Rogue nodded slightly, so slightly that Monty almost didn't catch it.

" How long?"

Rogue shrugged.

" Only a minute or so…"

Monty clenched his fist and then relaxed it; his face completely hardened.

" Rogue….." he whispered.

Rogue leaned her head against the glass pane of the window.

" What?…" she whispered back.

Monty lifted his head and stared over at Rogue, his eyes shimmering with concern.

" How much did you forget?.."

It was silent for a small moment. The chirping of a small bird and the joyous laughter of children, were there only source of sound.

Rogue rubbed her head again before speaking.

" Mah name….among other things…"

Monty's lips tightened.

" What other things?"

Rogue pulled her legs to her chest, and rested her head upon her knees.

" Just little things about mah past…nothing important.."

Monty sighed, his chest shaking slighty.

" Those are your memories Rogue…there's always something important about them."

Rogue shrugged nonchalantly. Her eyes still closed tight. Monty turned his head away; instead he stared out the window at the preschoolers who had come out for recess.

" Did you tell the others yet?"

Rogue shook her head.

" No."

Monty lifted his hand and turned the key in the ignition. Immediately the rumble of the motor encircled them, jolting the mood.

" You know you're going to have to tell them sometime.."

Rogue sighed.

" Ah know…." she spoke, her tone defeated.

Monty started to drive down the street.

" What's keeping you?"

Rogue shrugged, her eyes staring out at the scenery around her.

" Ah'll tell them when ah feel it's right…but for right now, ah jus' want t' live mah life to the fullest before ah go full vegetable. This will be mah only time to really be me….ya know?"

Monty nodded, his eyes intent on the road.

" I know…." he whispered.

o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Theo stepped out of the interrogation room. Vera glanced up from his game of solitaire to stare up at him.

" So how did it go?"

Theo flopped down upon the couch, his body exhausted.

" Not too good considering that my Japanese is quite limited…."

Vera shook his head.

" So where's the little asian bug now? "

Theo reached into the cooler next to the couch and pulled out a mountain dew.

" Well, Emma is in there right now… She thinks a little seduction will get Kiosuke to start talking…Well English anyways, I know he can speak English….. I just know it.."

Vera shook his head and turned his attention back to solitaire. Theo took a sip of his mountain dew, it's rich lemony flavor tingling down his throat. (a/n: WOOHOO PRODUCT PLACEMENT!!! I should get paid for this)

" So where's Rogue and Monty?"

Vera shrugged.

" I don't know… one minute they're here the next there gone…"

Theo laughed slightly.

" Rogue's manual labor senses must have went off then.."

Vera frowned slightly.

" I swear, that girl could do for a bit of exercise now and again…it's not healthy to be laying out and about like that…. I should know, I used to do it when I was her age. Now my joints ache so bad that-"

Theo stood up abruptly and walked out of the room, leaving Vera to babble about the harmful affects of arthritis.

Walking into his office, he slouched down into his swindling chair. (a/n: It swindles) Switching his computer off of hibernate, he typed into his files. Pulling up Rogue's health charter, he took a long gaze at it.

" Damn it…. I wish I knew how I could reverse this…"

They had found out about a month after Rogue's meeting with Theo that she was a mutant. They had her go into training for a while with the others until one night something had happened. In the middle of Rogue's training, she collapsed. She was out for the entire night. They had placed her in the spare guest room, seeing as they didn't have a med lab installed yet. When she woke up, she claimed that she didn't remember anything that had happened the day before. Theo had found it strange, so he decided to have Rogue checked out. The next day, after she had finished her sessions with Xavier's men or Xmen as Rogue called them, Theo had her meet a friend of his. Tessa did an entire scanning of Rogue's brain, it had lasted for an hour and it required for Rogue to constantly use one of her powers. When the hour had passed, Tessa told Rogue to stop using her power, so she did. Tessa did another mind sweep with her telepathy and found something horrid. It turned out that after each time Rogue used her powers, absorption or not, she would use a link that connected to her memories. So far it only affected her long term memories, which for some odd reason, came to a complete relief to Rogue. Tessa had advised Rogue against using her powers unless for an emergency and even then, use them accordingly for if she used too many at once it could result in a rapid loss of memory and she would lose both her short and long term memory in an instant. But if she refrained from using them, the process would go a lot slower, giving them a chance to maybe reverse the effects. So far they had come to a stand still.

Theo slumped down in his chair, his head resting upon the crook of his palm. It hurt to watch someone that he had grown to think of as a friend and maybe even a sister, slowly deteriorate before his eyes. Though her rowdy her attitude and her total disregard for all things around her caused him a bit of grief from time to time but he knew her reason for this. The main reason she did half the things she did was to not get attention, but just to live. Sure, her being stuck in an asylum for half of her childhood could possibly have something to do with it, but what could he say, Rogue was Rogue. He knew she could feel her days dwindling down, each sweet moment of her life was disappearing from her. Sure losing her memories could also be termed as a good thing for she could also forget the bad things that happened to her. Like her mother, Mystique, who constantly tortured her "out of love". Theo was sure that Rogue would love nothing better than to forget the woman but he also knew that she didn't want to forget Mystique either. If she forgot her, then she would forget how to be able to detect a lie, forget how to find someone who's trustworthy, forget just how fortunate she was to find people that cared for her as much as they did.

Slamming his fist down upon the arm of the chair, Theo pushed himself in front of the computer. His eyes practically glaring at the computer screen.

" I won't give up, I'll find someway."

o-o-o---o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Monty pulled up about a good distance away from Magneto's base.

" I'm guessing they're all pretty worried about where you are right now."

Rogue nodded and smiled at Monty.

" Either that, or mostly killed each other….Without my tutelage they are nothing…" she tsked.

Monty grinned back at her.

Rogue reached into the back seat and pulled out the newly bought trench coat.

" Well it's time to present this bad boy to de pretty boy 'imself…See ya on the flipside!"

Rogue jumped out of the car and began to walk the route to Magneto's "secret" lair. Turning around she waved at Monty, who waved enthusiastically back at her before pulling away.

" I wonder what they're doing.." she thought aloud.

o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o

" Oh where oh Where has mon petite chere gone? Oh where Oh where can she be?…" sung out Remy at the top of his lungs.

Remy wandered the base, his boredom reaching new levels. Hank McCoy had mysteriously grown back all of his hair by advancing a new form of Rogaine, but the effects didn't work to well because he picked out the wrong color of dye. So now half of his fur was splotched with gray. Remy had spent hours making fun of him, well that was until Hank had threatened to eat him. Then Remy hurriedly left the med lab in search of something new to do… but that came to no avail. Without his chere, the place was quite dull. Wanda pretty much kept herself locked up in her room brooding in all that was dark. Evan was still trying to get over his trauma. Piotr was always reading a book or painting something and John well, we don't want to know what he was doing half the time.. It was better for the health. Morph was off annoying Logan, seeing that Rogue wasn't there to do the job. Sabretooth exploded mysteriously, no one quite knew how.. It just happened that morning. He was eating a bowl of frosted flakes when all of the sudden he screamed " It's Grrrrrrr…..rrreat! And then POOF he exploded. There was no blood of course, just puffs of fur that floated down. Magneto observed what happened and went back into his "secret" laboratory to do some research. Fred was off clearing out all of the contents of the refrigerator and watching cartoons, so that just left him….nothing else. He was actually banking onto the thoughts of taking John's way out and lighting things on fire just to see if that would cause an uproar. Picking up a lamp, Remy began to charge it. Right when it started glowing bright orange, Remy began to retract his decision. Pulling his powers back down, Remy set the lamp back upon the table.

" Dat wouldn't end up pretty fo' Remy…besides he don' want t' go t' de dark room.."

Suddenly a sweet voice echoed throughout the entire complex.

" HONEY AH'M HOME!!!"

Remy ran over to the door, his heart happy. There stood his chere, standing in the doorway, holding in her arms, a brown trench coat.

" Oh chere, did y' get dat fo' Remy?"

Rogue skipped over to Remy, the trench coat swaying with each step.

" Why yes, yes ah did… Ah was thinking ya were having such a horrible time without it…so ah went and got ya a new one…"

Rogue handed Remy the coat, who took it eagerly. Placing it on him, he found it perfectly as if it were made just for him. (a/n: DUH!)

Remy, who was completely consumed with joy, grabbed Rogue and pulled her into a hug.

" Oh t'ank you mon cherie, Remy don't know what he would do wit' out you…."

Rogue's eyes grew wide and a blush crossed her face while in the embrace, the shock finally wore off though and she pulled out. Patting his head, she spun him around.

" Yes, ah do say that is a great fit."

Remy grinned at her, his characteristic smile plastered on his face.

" Of course, dis is Remy we be talkin' about."

Rogue smiled back at him.

" So does mah little Rem Rem like his new coat?"

Remy spun around in the coat.

" Like it? Remy loves it!"

Rogue grinned back at him.

" That's good…Oh and there's something else.."

Remy stopped spinning and stopped in front of Rogue, his crimson eyes staring intently on her.

" Chere, Remy can' be acceptin' no mo' gifts when Remy didn't get his chere nu'tin… it would be against de Cajun Handbook O' Love.."

Rogue smiled at him, her pearly whites flashing brightly.

" Oh don't worry about that…Ah'm sure y'all make it up to me…"

Remy grinned slyly at her.

" Remy sure he can find a way.."

Rogue smirked.

" Anyways, ya don't have t' worry about this coat getting burned or ripped…it's fireproof and UNRIPPABLE!!!"

Remy's face lit up with joy.

" Really?"

Rogue nodded her head. Remy's face went blank for a moment, startling Rogue. Suddenly Remy jerked outwards and grabbed Rogue by her gloved hand. Dragging her through the house, he ran into the kitchen where everyone was gathered for it was a joyous occasion. John had finally learned how to make Easy Mac, without exploding it.

Leaping upon the table, Remy pulled Rogue close to him. Everyone stared over at the pair, their eyebrows raised.

" Je'Taime mon amour…" he whispered into Rogue's ear before speaking. " Everyone hear, listen good!"

" What?" they all asked.

" Dis girl has bought Remy a new trench coat."

A round of applause lifted around the room. Rogue bowed several times. Remy held up his hand to hold the applause.

" And it be fireproof.."

A roar of joy lifted through the room.

" Ah know Ah know… ah'm a national hero…."

Magneto watched on blankly before interrupting.

" Now onto real business…"

Everyone hushed. Rogue and Remy stepped down from the table and sat upon the floor, staring intently at Magneto.

" Xavier has requested that I return his students…."

The acolytes suddenly broke out into boo's.

" No we can't let them go….Wait no, release everyone but de rogue shiela." John whined.

Piotr pouted slightly but then turned back to read, while pouting. Remy tightened his grip on his chere.

Magneto held up his hand for silence.

" I will return them to Xavier tonight so make your farewells now."

Rogue slumped down, her eyes downcast.

" Well this just isn't fun at all…no, no it's not."

****

RoguesHeart is now tired of typing for she is lazy. Lazy she is. LAZY LIKE THE NEWBORN DAY!! HHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!

There we go, now you know just a wee bit more of Rogue and why she's a bit psychotic. Now here's a question for you my dear, dear reviewers.

Should Theo find a cure for Rogue's ailment?

Yes =(less drama)

No =(more drama)

That's all I should know and who do you want John and Piotr paired with? Hmmmmm? ….

I GOTTA KNOW!!

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!

RoguesHeart

****


	13. Session 13: Episodic

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed. Nor do I own the music, honestly, did you actually think I owned it? Feh, what dummy heads. Chocolate Covered Cannibalistic Monkeys is the title of my new comic so that's going to be what I own…

****

Oh dear, it seems that you, my dear reviewers, have voted against Theo NOT finding a cure. Aww gee whiz, and I was thinking up this really great and sad ending to this great story. It was going to be heart wrenching and painful….you would go to bed sniffling to yourself and wondering about why in the world is that Roguesheart such a maniacal and malevolent bitch… (shrugs) Oh well, at least I can challenge myself to make a happy ending.. ( I suck at happy, I do insane…not happy)

Thanks to:

EvilWhiteRaven: OMG OMG OMG!! You just read my mind. OMG!!! He is so friggin hot… Man, I was so gonna friggin put him in this story for like some kind cameo appearance…Eerie.… Oh and the torturing Magneto with bunnies thing is great an' all but I have an even more deliciously evil idea… Torture him with the Pillsbury Dough Boy…See this is what envisioned: (ENLIGHTENMENT MOMENT) Magneto's sitting there, calm and such…when all of the sudden the Pillsbury dough boy just busts into the room. His face is all psychotic and his stomach's pushed in from getting poked in it so many times… The Pillsbury dough boy glares at Magneto and declares revenge on all who that thought it was cool to poke him in the stomach, and the first to feel his wrath would be Magneto. (wipes her forehead) Man, I have got to stop watching MAD TV. Oh and I have a strange feeling that you saw Troy, didn't you… (drools) Holy bird shit on a cracker those men were fine…..(drools more)

DemonRogue13: Ohohooohooo…. You don't believe that I can do it? Oh believe me honey, I can do it and I will… Oh how I will. When RoguesHeart wants drama…RoguesHeart gets drama. She's determined in her quest to irritate people by killing off everyone's favorite main character. HAHAHAHAAA!!! (evil laughter continues for about 2 hours)

ThaLittledebil: See you there, you just took my idea. Now I'm going to actually have to make Rogue a vegetable.. (sticks tongue out at you). Now that's just wrong…. (tsks) IDEA STEALER!!! (Dances around happily) People will be angered by incessant need to kill off the main characters!! YAY!! Thanks for liking my story!! It was another story that was created out of the inner depths of my mind…

EnchantedLight: You know, I pictured Sabretooth exploding while I was typing the chapter, so you can practically picture me dying from laughter. I'm not exaggerating, I fell out of my bed and started laughing so hard that I couldn't breath.. Then nearly passed out cuz my heart stopped. Man, if I had a died, at least I would've died with a smile on my face….(starts laughing again)

Recap: How could you people forget what happened last chapter so fast? Huh? I mean damn, it's only been like what a day? (shakes her head) Now that's sad people…. Anyways, Last chapter, you find out Rogue's losing her memory. It happens a lot more faster when she uses her powers, so that's why it's rare when she uses them. Then of course, you join Rogue on her adventure to buy Remy a new trench coat… (trench coats are fun). Emma seduces Kiosuke in an attempt to get him to speak English….but no one cares about her… Really, no one cares about her…cuz I know I don't. But I'm straying. . . Let us continue the story.

URGENT!!! MUST READ THIS!!: As to why Wanda lives with Magneto and isn't trying to kill him. Reason 1: Because I sad she is and my word is law. Reason 2: She got over her hatred for her father. I guess… WHO CARES? This story's about Rogue anyways…

Walking Alongside the Devil

Chapter 13: Session 4: Episodic

__

" If your lost in your way..deep

in an ocean story…Don't be led

in doubt and astray…cling

to your lonesome folly.."

" Rogue y' have t' go now.."

Rogue clenched upon Remy's arm, not wanting to let go.

" But ah don't want t' go….."

" C'mon Rogue.."

" No."

" Rogue…"

" No."

Remy placed his free arm around Rogue's waist and squeezed it gently.

_" Chere…_y' know de boss man ain't gon' let y' stay…"

Rogue frowned at Remy, her nose crinkling up slightly and her eyes brimming with tears. (a/n: picture really cute chibi rogue)

" But….But…" she whispered.

Remy tilted his head to the side, placing his index finger on her cheek.

" Now, now _mon cherie, _don't be sad…"

Rogue's bottom lip trembled softly, her emerald eyes shimmering as tears slid down her face.

" But….Ah don't want t' go……" she sniffled.

Remy's face twitched slightly. His composure was beginning to break. Never in a million life times was he able to watch his chere cry. He would rather be stabbed in the chest with a javelin. Remy pulled Rogue into a hug, rubbing her back softly.

" _Don' cry _Mon Cherie…_"_

John walked up behind Rogue and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

" Oh C'mon Sheila, don't cry….We can always come to visit you…"

Rogue suddenly jerked up, staring at John momentarily. She wailed and threw her arms around John's neck and started crying into his shirt. Of course John was mildly startled but quickly lost his shock when he heard Rogue's sobs. Remy began to pat her head and whisper softly in French.

Wanda had come out of her room to watch the departure of the Xmen and was thoroughly surprised to see the spectacle Rogue was making. Yet her surprise wore off rather quickly. This was just how Rogue was. The girl could handle being blown up, betrayed, thrown off cliffs, and even being possessed by a thousand year old deity but she all but broke down when she had to say goodbye to people. It had been like that the day when she and Rogue had decided to split up after breaking out of the asylum. They had been on the road for quite a while and their escape was slowly becoming old news with the people. Wanda had figured that then would be the perfect time for the pair to go off and start their new lives but Wanda found out the hard way that Rogue thought opposite. They were at some random cheap motel when Wanda had broke the news to Rogue. She had been eating a bagel, which she had cheated a five year old kid out of. When Wanda explained that she was going to go off on her search for her father on her own, Rogue did all but had a heart attack. She had dropped the bagel and just started crying. Nothing Wanda did could stop her from crying, it had went like that all day…everything she said, only worsened the situation. It wasn't until the day after did Rogue calm down. She acted like the scene never happened, like she hadn't even remembered making Wanda's life a living hell for a day. Wanda confronted her about it but all Rogue did was shrug and said her farewells. Well that and of course causing a bit of a ruckus with the head of the hotel. To this day, the hotel clerk is afraid of staring a mutant in the eyes for fear that someone would try to knock his lazy eye straight again.

****

Magneto stepped up beside Wanda, his arms crossed on his chest. He stared at the interaction between Rogue and the Acolytes.

" Is she always like that?"

Wanda shrugged and walked past Magneto.

" Hey Rogue?"

Rogue pulled her head away from John's shirt and turned around to see who had called her. When she spotted Wanda, she immediately stopped crying.

" Wanda!!"

Rogue bounded away from Remy and John. Landing directly in front of Wanda, Rogue grinned; tears still staining her cheeks.

" How ya doin?"

Wanda rolled her eyes at Rogue's dramatic mood swing.

" I'm still living aren't I?"

Rogue chuckled lightly.

" True…Ever so true…Now ah must make mah departure."

Rogue winked and bowed to Wanda and turned away, then skipped over to where John and Remy were standing. Taking both of their hands, she dragged them over to where the others were standing.

Morph was talking Wolverine's ear off while Piotr was discussing thermodynamics with Hank. Fred was staring off into space, pondering the secrets of life with Evan. Pietro had left earlier, claiming something about having to become the leader for the brotherhood and duties having to be fulfilled.

Rogue bounced over in the middle of the group, her arms raised still holding onto John and Remy's arms.

" Ah have made mah entrance!"

Everyone turned around to look at her. A moment passed before they started applauding. They didn't know why but they just felt it was necessary.

Remy glanced over at the now beaming Rogue.

" Uh Chere?…"

Rogue turned around and grinned at Remy.

" Yessss?" she drawled.

Remy grabbed Rogue by the shoulders.

" Is dis a female t'ing or did y' jus' have one of de mos' theatrical mood swings ever?"

Rogue tilted her head to the side, confusion displayed across her face.

" Really, when?"

Remy blinked in surprise.

" When? What do y' mean when, chere? Y' jus' had one a minute ago…"

Rogue touched her chin thoughtfully as if struggling to remember.

" Ah did?…" she asked softly.

John crossed his arms in a determined fashion.

" He's right, Sheila, a minute ago you were bawling like long tailed cat who just walked into a room full of rocking chairs.."

Rogue frowned for a moment and concentrated hard.

" Wait….ah think ah'm getting something…"

Remy and John leaned closer to her.

" Nope, ah'm drawing a blank.."

Remy resisted the urge to smack himself in the head.

" Alright, it's time to go… The most these pods can fit are two people…Fred you have your own because your weight's a little overwhelming…Wolverine and Hank, you share one so you won't have to suffer like you did earlier.." demanded Magneto.

Logan, for the first time in his life, looked appraisingly at Magneto.

" Evan and Morph, you can share one if it as you so wish….and that just leaves Rogue."

Rogue was too busy dancing around Magneto to notice much of anything.

" Dial 1-900-MIX-A LOT and kick them nasty thoughts…baby got back!!"

Magneto sighed to himself and willed his power to still Rogue. Rogue stopped in mid air, for she was attempting to do cartwheel, so she was placed in an awkward position of having both her legs and arms flailing around madly.

" AUUUGGGHHH!! Someone's stopped time !!!! Now I shall forever be trapped in this position!!!!" she screamed.

Magneto shook his head and directed her into one of the metal pods. Rogue waved at the acolytes who waved enthusiastically back at her. (a/n: she's upside down at the time)

" BYE BYE!! SEE YA'LL ON THE FLIPSIDE!!!!"

Remy waved wistfully at his chere.

" A'Bientot Mon Chere!! Till we meet again!!"

The others filed into their assigned pods and the doors immediately shut. Magneto lifted the metal pods and flew up into the air, directing one to the brotherhood household and the other to the Xavier mansion. The ride would take a bit of a while considering, Mags didn't want to cause an uproar in the human population by having giant metal balls floating around on main street.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rogue leaned her head back upon the metal interior. She was beginning to get another headache.

" Ah can't believe it…Now mah short term memory is going.…what the hell is next…"

Rogue reached into her jean pockets and pulled out the coin. Pressing it, she waited for Theo's head to pop up. Unfortunately, Emma's came up instead.

" What do you want?" she asked haughtily.

Rogue rolled her eyes, she was not in the mood for the bitch yet.

" Not you, now get Theo."

Emma scowled at Rogue.

" He's not here right now."

Rogue frowned.

" What do ya mean he's not there? He's always there.."

Emma's scowl darkened.

" I mean, he's not here…He went out."

Rogue closed her eyes and rubbed her temple.

" Well then is Vera there?"

Emma smirked

" Yes."

A long pause occurred before Rogue responded.

" Well?.."

Emma stared back at Rogue.

" Well what?"

Rogue clenched her teeth, biting back the fury rising in her; it was making her head hurt even worse.

" Well could ya get him…ah need t' speak with him."

Emma's smirk grew even wider, enforcing her bitchitude.

" No I don't think I can…"

Rogue stared blankly at Emma. She didn't know if she had heard the woman right, it could've been the fact that the pod seemed to be lurching around her so rogue was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

" And why not?"

Emma stared back at her.

" Because I don't see what's in it for me.."

Rogue scowled at Emma.

" Oh shut up and get Vera."

" How about…..no."

" Emma…" Rogue hissed underneath her breath.

Suddenly Emma's head disappeared and was replaced with Vera.

" Will you go drop dead or something Emma…damn…" he huffed out.

Glancing up at Rogue, he grinned.

" Hey Rogue, so why is it that you have graced me with your presence today?"

Rogue, slid down to the floor of the pod. Lifting her head only slightly, she smiled weakly at Vera.

" Hey Vera…." she spoke softly.

Vera leaned forward, pressing a button on his monitor so that his whole body showed instead of his head, he stared at Rogue. ( a/n: just picture a little hologram about the size of a 2.liter soda)

" Rogue, what's the matter?.."

Rogue shrugged darkly.

" It's going quicker than Theo thought it would…"

Vera's eyes widened considerably.

" Wait what? How? Did you use your powers today? "

Rogue nodded.

" Only for a second. "

Vera slouched down.

" Dammit.." he cursed aloud.

Rogue laughed softly, she was beginning to feel a bit light headed.

" Don't worry about it….Ah jus' need y' to tell Theo is all…"

Vera nodded at her.

" Don't worry, I'll get on it… Funny, he had just went out to speak with Tessa."

Rogue blinked then smiled.

" That's just like ol' Theo, ever so studious.."

Vera looked at her, he was growing worried. She hadn't made a single pun the entire time they were talking so far.

" Hold on Rogue, I'm going to get Theo now."

Rogue nodded weakly.

"Alright then…"

****

That's all for right now… Yeah I know. It was all like cliff hanger ish…. HAHHAHAHAAA!! I am such a bad little monkey and I should be spanked for my transgressions.. (wooooooaaah) Weird sentence…

So do you still think Rogue should be cured?

Yes= ( Almost as much drama, but with happy ending)

No= ( A lot of drama, sadness, angst, but with somewhat happy ending)

I can be evil when provoked.

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!!

RoguesHeart

****


	14. Session 14: Harmony

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed. Nor do I own the music, honestly, did you actually think I owned it? Feh, what dummy heads. Chocolate Covered Cannibalistic Monkeys is the title of my new comic so that's going to be what I own…

BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! ( laughs maniacally) Guess what people? I got several votes (Me, Myself, and I) for Rogue not getting a cure. So guess what that means? (laughs evilly)

Thanks to:

Star-Of-Chaos: (hands Rogue a medal) She is now the honorary hero of the Xmen for killing Britney. WOOHOO!!! Deedledeeedeeee….(sings for a long time) Welcome member 49 to the SAVE ROGUE FOUNDATION!!

EvilWhiteRaven: LOL Raven!! That story for the Magneto vs. Pillsbury Dough Boy was great. I couldn't handle it. I laughed my friggin arse off! (strokes Orlando Bloom's head as well as Brad Pitt's) Yes, my dear cast members of Troy… you now belong to me… Come with me to my Foyer…(evil music) BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! (chases after Johnny Depp) Come back to me darling!! I wish to revere you!! I sense that you are a fellow psycho…Join my club!!! JOIN IT!! (shakes fist angrily) Welcome member 50, to the SAVE ROGUE FOUNDATION.

Leah: Oh dear, I wasn't going to kill Rogue.. Merely making her a brainless moron. Picture her sitting in an all white room, with a straightjacket, and all she's doing is staring at the wall blankly. There ya go… That's what'll happen to ya. Welcome Member 51, to the SAVE ROGUE FOUNDATION.

Piotr'sGirl: OOhOOHOOH!! I like Captain Crunch!! (whips out a box) This stuff comes second to Fruit Loops!! WOOOOHOOOO!! Okay I'm done now. Jonda and Kiotr you say. Well then, it shall be so!! (hands defiant in the air) I like broccoli, I think I'll turn Rogue into broccoli. (nods her head in confirmation) Welcome member 52, to the SAVE ROGUE FOUNDATION.

EnchantedLight: You're all up for the curing Rogue bit eh? Welcome member 53, to the SAVE ROGUE FOUNDATION.

DemonRogue13: BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! WELCOME MEMBER 1 OF THE DO NOT CURE ROGUE FOUNDATION!!! HAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!! You are the sole leader of this fund, but you do have my support!!! HAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAA!! (laughs maniacally for several more hours)

Episodic: Lol, I just figured that the name of the chapter should be Episodic. I like that word now…E-P-I-S-O-D-I-C…..(drawls the word out)

Ishandahalf: OOHOO!! GOLD STARS!!! (holds her hand up to the sun, gold stars glittering in the rays) WITH THESE STARS, I SHALL PLACE THEM UPON MY WALL AND THEY SHALL GIVE ME INSPIRATION TO IRRITATE ALL WHO DEFY MY NATURAL INSANITY!!! THOSE SO CALLED "NORMAL" PEOPLE SHALL WAKE IN FEAR FOR I, ROGUESHEART, HAVE MADE MY VOW!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!! Welcome member 54 to the SAVE ROGUE FOUNDATION!

Freak 87: Cured eh? We'll see about all of this cure, you people seem to speak of…(looks off wistfully) Welcome member 55, to the SAVE ROGUE FOUNDATION.

Spectra2: Oh how they shall find out…It'll be the most awkward situations of all situations. (falls over) Wheee….I'm a dirty double dealing Delilah…..HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! (err…I'm okay now)

Recap: Oh for the love of all that is evil, how did you forget that fast? I mean, Rogue's going through a crisis here and you people are forgetting? (falls over again) It hurts my soul…. Anyways, Rogue is having a small bit of an episode….The end.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE SUPERIORLY CRAPPY!!! HA HA HA!!!

OH GUESS WHAT? Sorry for the late update but I've been sick for quite a while now. I had to go to the emergency room to get an emergency surgery. The doctors told me not to move or sit up for a while but I told them NO!!! I must update my stories for the sake of my readers!!! ( violin begins to play in the background) I shall try to update all my stories sooner…. Please do not be angered with this sick little fool….. Plus, I just managed to control the spy ware in my computer….I hope.

The inspiration from my story originates from: " The Addams' Family!!" and another show that only one reviewer has figured out…. Hint Hint, It's my favorite anime ever.

Session 14: Harmony

__

" Increasingly escape to feed

upon the madness to you. That

small concave little iron pill…

floating on ice when everything

is clearly dying…"

Rogue rubbed her forehead, her temples throbbing painfully. The world around her spun radically, making her swoon momentarily. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she placed her head upon her knees.

" Oww… Oww….Oww…" she mumbled.

Rocking back and forth, Rogue focused her mind upon one of the happier memories of her life. All the while the pulls of darkness creeping into the corners of her mind.

FLASHBACK ALERT: FLASH BACK ALERT!!!

Rogue lifted her head, the sea breezes gently smacking against her face. Crystal blue seas shone brightly in the sunlight.

" Now this is the life…" she thought to herself.

Grinding her heel into the backside of Lindsey Lohan, Rogue went off to search for the others. A couple days earlier, Rogue, Wanda, and John had snuck onto a random cruise ship… Hoping that maybe they would be able to see Tahiti or at the very least, get put into a rap music video.

" Hmm…. I thought I heard the "Freaky Friday" whore say something about that "Lizzie McGuire" girl bein' on dis cruise too…."

The trio had long grown tired of looking for rap stars on the cruise for all they had found was the washed up Ja Rule, who was spitting tired rhymes in the bathroom while reading a Cosmo Magazine. Wanda had blasted him up the ass with a hex bolt, making the man fly off the toilet and into the wall.

John and Rogue had been sitting in the rec room of the ship, watching Pirates of the Caribbean on the flat screen television. Rogue was contemplating the ways to create a gypsy pirate outfit, to coerce with the one John was thinking of making. For they had a plan, a fantastic plan…. A plan so great that it would rattle the minds of pranksters for ages to come. Right when they were about to discuss their magnificent plans an irritated Wanda came bursting into the room, electricity flickering around her body.

" I'm bored…" she whined.

Rogue shrugged at her and turned back to the movie, thoroughly engrossed with how perfect Johnny Depp's mascara was. She was amazed at just how good he actually looked with it and silently prayed to herself that he would never take it off again..

John had glanced at Wanda momentarily before glancing back at the movie.

" Well then Shiela, what are you going to do about it?…. We are stuck on this bloody ship for two weeks you know…Plus you were the one who suggested it in the first place…"

Wanda let out a ragged sigh and slumped upon the couch, her legs using the glass table across from them as leverage.

" Yeah well, I didn't expect it to be a yawn fest…"

As if on mystical magical cue, Rogue's face contorted evilly. Slowly turning her head, she stared at the others.

Wanda cocked her eyebrows in amusement while John sat up more on the seat. The two both knew what the look on Rogue's face meant… It was Rogue's random spurt of mayhem time. 

" Ah have such a lovely idea…. An idea so great that it can not only incorporate the ever so gracious Pirates of the Carribean idea, John and ah had with a love of violence….."

Wanda narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

" And what idea was that?…"

Rogue's grin grew even more wicked, her emerald eyes flashing malevolently.

" Oh, ya'll find out soon enough…."

Wanda opened her mouth but no sound escaped. The rarely seen look of fear flashed across her face and she slowly slid away from the chuckling Rogue.

" Oh shit…."

END FLASHBACK!!! END FLASHBACK!!!

Gripping her head, Rogue moaned louder. The pain was getting worse. It racked against her mind, making it feel as if her brain were to explode.

" Oh Gawd…make it stop…"

****

The shortest update known to man….

Yes, I know….

I'm lazy……forgive me….

I promise I'll update sooner or my name shall be changed to Mary Lou Ryan and I play with pom poms…

ROGUESHEART!!

****


	15. Session 15: Immaculate

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed. Nor do I own the music, honestly, did you actually think I owned it? Feh, what dummy heads. Chocolate Covered Cannibalistic Monkeys is the title of my new comic so that's going to be what I own…

Hello, RoguesHeart Here with a solemn message. I fear that I may have to leave this site soon and never create again….. HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAAA!! JUST KIDDING!!! You thought I was serious didn't you!!! (points at you for being stupid) TAKE THAT!!!

THANKSTO:

Ashala: Oh I am SOOO SORRY FOR MISSING YOU LAST CHAPTER!! (beats herself horribly) Man I should go hurl myself off a cliff….. I would like to say: I get my ideas from the inner machinations of my mind…..and you know those machinations, are an enigma… BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA (cough) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAa!!!

Star of Chaos: (takes cookies and video games) OH THE FUN I SHALL HAVE WITH THESE!!! Ooh Ooh Ooh, I should go to crop circles magazine and watch the cows roll around in the grass.

Evil White Raven: Bunnies of Doom eh? I parry thee attack with the sock monkeys of Doom!!! ATTACK MUTANT SOCK MONKEYS!!! I am all better now, fit as a fiddle except that I can't feel my right index finger… DAMN YOU FINGER!! DAAAMNN YOU!!!

SickMindSucker: (pats your head) Oh it is quite alright dear…. Do not cry…not yet, first let me give you a reason to do so… (evil thoughts runs through the author's mind) MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Lol about the Emma bit, don't worry chere, she'll get hers in the end and Rogue shall be the one to give it to her…

EnchantedLight: Merci chere, I do believe I shall update faster…

Ishandahalf: Oh I just knew that Johnny Depp was the way to go when you want to appeal to your reviewers… Mmm…..the fifty things you could do with a Johnny Depp clone.. (drools then smacks herself) NAUGHTY GIRL, QUIT THOSE DIRTY DIRTY THOUGHTS!!!

Freak87: Wow you put a lot of thought into that didn't ya? (shakes her head) Thinking is not good for ya you know… THINKING IS FOR LOSERS AND YOU MY DEAR ARE NO LOSER! That's why I chose to refuse to think on all accounts… MUWAHAHAHAHAAAA!! Oh and as for Rogue's cure….. THERE IS NONE!!! MUWAAHAAHAHAHAAA!!

Fudje: (bounces up and down) YAY!! A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL!!!! FINALLY MY CONQUEST FOR WORLD DOMINATION SHALL BE COMPLETE!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! (coughs) You heard nothing… I agree with you on Rogue's cure though… (grins evilly)

Still Thinking: Oh it ain't over till the fat lady sings and Rogue hasn't made her sing yet… (holds taser gun)

RECAP: For the love of all that's evil you people do forget that fast don't you… Leaving our poor rogue to suffer through this crisis alone… (tsks) She's having an episode, and don't you forget this time dammit…

))) Oh and uh, people been asking where the Romy is in the story…. It disappeared, along with Rogue's memories… not really but I'll concede and make the story a bit more Romy-er… See what I do for you, my fans?

Technically the next few chapters are going to be random flashbacks of her memories…. You'll enjoy them… Yes you will, and the ingenius plan that Rogue and John had thought up in the previous chapter will come up later.

Walking alongside the Devil

Chapter 15: Fortune

__

" Let angels weep alone.."

Rogue gripped her hair, her fingernails digging into the tender flesh of her skull.

" Oh dammit, stay in there ya dumb memories…. Ya never do anythin' right! "

FLASHBACK!! FLASHBACK!!

Rogue stared blatantly at the back of the stone, her hands gently brushing against the cool surface. She tilted her head to the side, her hat shielding half of her face from the sunlight. Scooting herself across the dirt soil, she grinned.

" Indiana Jones, Eat your heart out…"

Slipping the precious emerald stone into her right sleeve pocket, Rogue quickly grasped upon the twisted vine that dangled precariously from the cliff side. With a quick huff, Rogue scaled down the side of the jagged precipice, her face set in a stern expression.

" Careful now, wouldn't want to fall now would we?" rang out a voice.

Rogue quickly glanced up, her emerald eyes catching sight of the most vile creature ever spawned into the existence of humanity.

" Jean Grey…." she hissed out.

Jean flashed Rogue a pretty smile as she leaned down over the cliff, her face just inches from Rogue. Quickly lurching out her hands, she grasped upon Rogue's; holding them to the vine. (naturally Rogue's hands are gloved)

" What are you doing all the way out here in South America, Rogue?"

Rogue snarled.

" Ah could ask ya the same thang….Jeannie.."

Jean's pretty little smile quickly morphed into a snarl.

" You didn't honestly think I was going to let you get away with stealing one of the X-Jets now did you?"

Rogue shrugged, her grip tightening against the vine.

" Ah wouldn't call it stealing, ah'd call it borrowing…."

Jean frowned slightly and sent out a wave of telekinetic power, sending Rogue flying into the air. Quickly grasping Rogue's limbs with her telekinesis, Jean held her dangerously over the cliff.

" You know the Professor isn't going to like it when he finds out that you've been out on another one of your little expeditions…."

" He doesn't have to like it Jeannie, It's mah life…. And ah can do what ah want with it.."

Jean shook her head slowly.

" As a member of the Xmen, it's my duty to bring you back to the mansion so that the Professor may deal with you as he sees fit….If it was up to me, I'd have you expelled…"

Rogue's emerald eyes narrowed darkly, visions of Jean's severed falling down into the deep pits of the cavernous hole beneath the cliff enveloping her completely.

" You….bitch…. "

Jean smiled up at her, the I'm-so-perfect look once more gracing her features.

" Now, Now Rogue…. Such foul language…. Maybe when we get back, I should wash your mouth out with some soap…."

Rogue closed her eyes and concentrated with all her might on breaking the hold Jean had on her. Finding an opening, Rogue sent out a shock wave of psionic power towards Jean, catching her off guard and was sent sailing off the cliff. Unfortunately, Rogue couldn't celebrate her victory for suddenly she found herself spiraling downwards right next to Jean.

" OOOOH SHIIIIITTT!!!!!!!!" they both shrieked..

Suddenly the stone in her pocket began to glow, a brilliant flash erupted from the precious rock… Blinding both Jean and Rogue.

Within seconds the light faded and Rogue and Jean found themselves staring down at their doom as several jagged rocks were pointed directly up at them.

Before Rogue struck the rocks below, she found herself surrounded by darkness.

FLASHBACK ENDED!

" Rogue…..Rogue…"

Rogue glanced up slowly, her vision slightly blurred..

" Aye?…" she whispered softly.

A small hologram of Theo appeared before her, a look of concern plastered upon his thin face.

" What's…. Exactly….Exactly….happening…happening….." his voice echoed in her mind.

Rogue tried to shrink down even lower as the voice reverbrated and scratched against her brain.

" Please….."

FLASH BACK FLASHBACK!

Rogue groaned as she lifted herself up.

" Oh gaawd…what happened to me….." she muttered under her breath.

Her body ached all over, as if somebody was playing tug-o-war with her limbs. Lifting herself slowly from the ground, she staggered over to a nearby pool of water. When she looked into it to see her reflection, she broke out into a horrified scream.

Obviously dyed red hair, olive green eyes, khaki pants, green tank top, overwhelming urge to bitch…..

" I'M IN JEAN GREY'S BODY!!! OH MAH ING GAAWD!!! I'M IN JEAN GREY'S BODY!!! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE?!!! HOW IN THE SEVEN ING ABYSSES DID I GET INTO JEAN GREY'S BODY? WHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYY?!!!!"

Soon after another shriek was heard.

"HOLY BIRDSHIT ON A CRACKER!!!! WHY AM I NOT PERFECT?!!! I DON'T FEEL PERFECT!!!! I CAN'T STAND NOT FEELING EVERY STRAND OF MY HAIR BEING PERFECTLY IN PLACE!!!!! RRRRRRRRROOOOOOGGGGGUUUUEEE???!!!!!!!!!!..."

Rogue shuddered slightly, though it didn't have a good effect considering who's body she was in.

FLASH BACK ENDED!! FLASHBACK ENDED!!!

" Rogue don't black out on me…. Me…..me….."

Rogue moaned loudly, her head pounding.

" Why the hell shouldn't ah… " she growled out irritably.

Theo ignored the tone and continue to stare at her the best he could for being in holographic form and all..

" Shit…." he muttered.

FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK!! (you just love my notices don't you?)

Jean Grey ran down the street, completely bare to the world.

" Come my people, join me on my quest to govern everyone to the wonderful way of the nudists!!"

Scott Summers ran quickly over to Jean. Attempting to cover her up with his jacket.

" What the hell do you think you're doing Jean?!"

Rogue stood off in the distance, her mouth wide in shock.

" How dare that little tramp make meh do such a thang…"

It had been exactly a week since the incident in South America. Rogue had gone on her annual expeditions, her archaeologist blood pulsing with the need for discovery. Theo had given her an entire two weeks off so she could run it out of her system… See, last time Rogue didn't fufill her need to discover, she became a detective… and that didn't turn out to well for little Bobby Hill. Poor Bobby Hill, all he wanted to know was who ate the last beefsteak sandwich.

__

Scenario within Flashback:

" Oh my gaawd, what did you do Rogue?!!!" screamed Bobby Hill.

Rogue turned around slowly, the severed head of Hank Hill hanging from her fingers.

" What?….." she drawled out.

Bobby scurried over to where Rogue stood, cradling his fathers head in his arms.

" OH MAH GAWD, DADDDY!!!!"

Rogue walked around him slowly, her index finger on her chin. Bending over, she lightly patted Bobby's shaved head.

" Don't you see Bobby, ya father, Hank Hill was the culprit after all. He had seen ya beefsteak sandwich, sitting there all willy nilly on the kitchen table and he couldn't control himself. He whipped out his Propane & Propane Accessories and started barbecuing that sucka up on de grill.. "

Bobby stared up at her all teary-eyed.

" Why….Why… did you have to kill him?!!"

Rogue tilted her head to the side, the sunlight glistening off her eyes causing for a psychotic gleam to flash across her face.

" So his wife wouldn't be lonely in hell…"

Bobby's eyes went wide and he immediately burst into the house, screaming for his mother. Rogue grinned evilly and walked down the street, tossing the twenty five cents Bobby had paid her earlier, into the air.

" Next time, she should learn how to speak Spanish…. Isn't that right Speedy?"

Rogue glanced down to stare at the Speedy the Mouse beneath her.

" Si senorita, she should…."

(A/N: FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW WHO SPEEDY IS, IT'S AN OLD CARTOON WITH THIS MOUSE WHO ALWAYS WEARS A SOMBRERO AND HE GETS CHASED BY THIS DUMB CAT WHO CANT CATCH HIM. KIND OF LIKE TOM AND JERRY BUT THE MOUSE SPEAKS SPANISH.)

End Scenario: (back to flashback)

It was safe to say, Theo had some serious police forms to fill out after that little situation. But on the topic at hand, After Rogue and Jean realized that they had their bodies switched they decided to keep it under wraps. After all, who would want to speak to the perfect Jean Grey while she was in Rogue's body. And who would want to kill things with Rogue, if she was in Jean Grey's body? It would cause pure unadulterated chaos.

So they both made an agreement to remain in each others bodies until they could figure out how to reverse the effects of the stone. Unfortunately, Jean didn't have the ability to read Rogue's mind after they had made the pact otherwise, she would've seen the evil that laid within.

You see, it's not really Jean Grey streaking across New York, it was Rogue. Rogue was getting her revenge for all the years of torture she was forced to suffer under the hands of Jean Grey. And for that, Jean would have to pay…

" Oh the fun this will be…" Jean's body whispered.

END FLASHBACK!

Rogue rolled her eyes into the back of her head. Blocking out everything around her.

" Need……Excedrin…..Tylenol…..Vicadin…..Morphine…….DRUGS!!!"

****

Oh yeah, that's it for now… You see I was gonna have Rogue lose all her memories in this chapter but I changed my mind… Don't you feel happy? But don't worry, Rogue won't be gone forever, just while she lives in this world. And don't forget, they still have to catch Tobedia… How can they catch him without Rogue? (laughs evilly) I tell you it is impossible…

Do you not love me?

ANSWER ME!!

Read and Review babes!!!

RoguesHeart

****


	16. Session 16: Paradiso

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed. Woah, so many disclaimers at one time could cause a bit of chaos amongst the consensus… Hmmm….Star Trek..

My My, people seem to have liked the previous chapter; as crappy as it was… FANTASTIC!!

Thanks to:

Piotr's Girl: Killing Jessica Simpson eh? (ponders it for a moment…) MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! YESSSS!! I THINK SHE SHALL!!

Duck3: You'd be amazed at how many people probably don't know of the great Speedy…. HAIL SPEEDY!!!! Yes, Rogue is the pure incarnate of evil and should be beaten for her transgressions….Mmmm…beatings…

Ishandahalf: (wide eyes Oo) You were watching it too? We should go on unsolved mysteries and explain our story to the world. Oh how I shall keep it coming, it shall come so fast that the crack bunnies won't know what hit them…

Fudje: Yes, You shall be my Prime MINION in my GLOBAL CONQUEST OF THE UNIVERSE!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! Though shaving Jean's hair off would be great fun, I'd have to admit I have an even more delicious idea…. (evil thoughts)

SickMindSucker: Dear, dear…. Rogue shall be having Jean do the most vile things ever like, walking into a KuKluxKlan convention screaming about how the white man always holds the black people down and they should recant their ways.… while naked. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Not to mention that when Rogue gets Emma, she would have already fell off the deep end.

Enchanted Light: Oh how I shall update…. I HAVE UPDATED!!!

Freak87: Yess….I hate King of the Hill waaaaaay too much..Especially Hank and Peggy. Hank with his damn propane and Peggy with her no Spanish speaking ass….Bobby I could stand only when he's not talking…

Recap: (ahem) How did you forget that damn fast? What are you people, mentally deficient when it comes to what happened to Rogue? (don't worry, I am too, I can't even remember what happened yesterday…) Anyhoo, Rogue is having lovely flashbacks.

__

Walking Alongside the Devil

Session 16: Gravity

" Been a long rode to follow…

But there I go tomorrow…All

The memories of home… still burning.."

Rogue laid her head against the cool metallic frame of the orb. The throbbing subsiding slightly. A single tear slid down her slender cheek, glistening in the miniscule beam of light that flowed through a small crack in the ceiling.

Lifting her hand slightly, Rogue stared aimlessly at it. The pale contours of her ungloved hand showing great contrast compared to the rest of her skin.

" Untouchable……" she whispered lightly.

Suddenly a shock of pain shot through her temple, sending her mind reeling. Gripping her hair, she began to yank hard upon the strands; a desperate attempt to distract herself from the current pain. She could feel as her memories began to leak from her like air from a tire.

She let out a slight hissing sound and threw herself closer to the floor of the orb. Theo's holographic figure flickering slightly.

" Rogue…. Please…."he muttered low, his eyes wide with concern.

Rogue spared him a small passing glance before rolling over on her stomach. Her face pressed into the cool metal surface.

FLASHBACK DAMMIT!! FLASHBACK!!

Small footsteps appeared within the hidden regressions of snow. Rogue felt as her leg began to lift her from the ground with each glide she made. She was running.

She was always running. . . .

A small figure lay huddled in the dark recesses of the furthest corner of the bedroom.. Petite frocks of auburn hair fell in slight tuffs across the pale contours of skin. Tiny emerald eyes peered out fearfully as they were fixed firmly upon the mahogany door on the other side of the room. The sound of heavy footsteps reverberated loudly against the hardwood floor, echoing into the stilled heart of the huddled body.

_" Please no, not again…. I'll be good. I swear I'll be good…"_

Silent whispers and pleas fell upon deaf ears as the steps grew louder. Emerald eyes watched warily as the doorknob slowly began to rotate.

_" I promise…I'll be good…. Please no…"_

The door slowly slid opened causing for a small beam of light to flow into the corner, revealing the outline of a young child's body.

" I told you earlier…. Marie, do not disobey me.." a soft voice spoke.

Despite the gentleness, little five year old Marie flinched. Biting down hard upon the fat of her lower lip, Marie darted her eyes to the floor.

" You do understand that discipline must be issued right?…" the voice coaxed.

Tears began to well up into Marie's eyes and her frail little body began to tremble.

" You do understand, don't you Marie?…"

Marie nodded her head slowly, her bangs falling into her face. Pulling her bare legs to her chest, she began to sob quietly.

" Look at me Marie." the voice demanded calmly.

Hesitating slightly, Marie brought her eyes to stare up at the originator of the voice.

" I'm…..I'm….sorry….Daddy…"

Her father jerked his hand up quickly and slapped it roughly against her cheek initiating a shock of pain through her jaw.

" There you go again, disobeying the rules…. Did I say you could speak?!" he spit out harshly.

Marie sunk lower to the ground, holding her aching jaw with her right hand.

" Nnn…No…..I'm…" she stuttered.

Another callous slap to the face caused for Marie's vision to spiral.

" Shut up! I see today you just want to disobey your father don't you?.."

Marie's body began to shake even harder. Marie's father reached down and grabbed her by her chin, forcing her to stare up into his cold olive green eyes.

" Just like your mother…. Guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson just like I did with your mother.."

He lifted his free hand, leaning the bottom of his palm out he delivered a devastating blow to Marie's face, causing for her to fall backwards.

" Now repeat after me…. I will do as my father says.."

Marie slowly heaved herself up from the floor, a small trickle of blood flowing from her nose bridge.

" I….I will do as…my father…says.."

A swift kick to the stomach knocked the breath from her lungs creating little red dots beneath her eyelids.

" You hesitated…. Do it again…. I will do as my father says.."

He lifts his hand once more, making the breathless Marie shrink to the ground.

" I will do as my father says…"she rushed out.

" My father is always right…" he drawled out.

Marie opened her mouth but no sound escaped. Her five year old little mind reeling. Her mother had always taught her to tell the truth… But what was she supposed to do in a situation such as this?

A blow to the head jolted her thoughts.

" My father is always right…" she cried out.

Her father leaned down, grabbing her up by her hair.

" YOU deserve this punishment….. YOU know what you did… don't you?"

Tears flowed freely down Marie's dirt smeared face, leaving little river trails behind. She began to choke on the sobs that welled up in her throat. Her father tightened his hold on her, making her whimper loudly.

" YOU know DON'T you MARIE?!!" he bellowed into her ear.

Weeping painfully, Marie nodded her head. Instantly her father let go of her hair. Her legs, unable to hold her up any longer, buckled beneath her resulting in her immediate collapse.

Her father sneered at her before turning on his heel and leaving Marie lying limply upon the floor; her emerald eyes staring lifelessly into the darkness. Her auburn hair formed a fan like formation around her head, a small amount tinged with the crimson streaks of blood.

A loud crack of thunder reverberated through the room followed by a bright lightning flash that illuminated the room momentarily. Marie blinked slowly before crawling over to the barred off window. Small droplets of rain leaked through the ceiling, landing at small pools at her bare feet.

Lifting the wooden board beneath the window, Marie pulled out a small dragon pendant, gripping it tightly; Marie spoke a silent prayer.

_" Please someone rescue me…"_

****

( I didn't feel like doing the accent for Rogue.. . Sorry)

FLASHBACK ENDED.

Rogue growled slightly.

_' Feh, ya make me lose all mah memories except that one. . . Isn't that just calling the kettle black…' _ she thought morbidly.

Theo stared at her carefully. She had seemed to calm down somewhat but it seemed only like the calm before the storm.

Rogue sat up slowly, dragging her knees to her chest. She lifted her head up, the wispy strands of sallow white hair brushing against her forehead.

" We've had a kind of paradise, in the flowers bloom.. . . We walked the earth in solitude, so beneath the warmth of some." she sang softly.

Rogue leaned her head back and forth. Her eyes closed tight as she moved.

" We lived the life that we could live, we see the truth magic that begins; Searching for something new out of the golden flowers bloom. . "

The sound of wind whipping against the hard metal could be heard from inside the orb, making Rogue smile slightly.

" We found a kind of paradise, below sky and so new. We've weaved a web of mystery. . So beneath the night of day. "

Rogue watched helplessly as memories of her life drifted slowly out of her mind. Memories of her friends and family disappearing into the air as if they had never existed.

" We've worn the glove of secret lives, we seen the truth magic descend. Searching for something new, out of the golden flowers bloom…"

Visions of the times her and Remy had before he had become an Acolyte of Magneto. The talks they used to share, the thoughts that used to be expressed. The love they shared.. . . All gone.

****

" So when will it end, So when will we be my friend. . . So when will it end. . . So when will we be my friend…"

Rogue slid slowly down the side of the orb, her eyes staring blankly in front of her. Not a sound echoing throughout the metal orb.

Theo shrank down to the ground, his face in his hands.

" She's gone…." he whispered, before his hologram flickered away. Leaving Rogue alone as she seemed lifeless against the metallic wall.

****

That's it for this chappy. . . I know sad. I'm a m such a whore.

REVIEW ANYWAYS!! OR ROGUE WILL STAY THIS WAY!

RoguesHeart.


	17. Session 17: Flourish

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed. SO WHEN,….. Will be my friend…. So when will it end…..

****

HAHA.. . . I see that the last chapter made you sad. . . Well let's make you sadder. . . . Or happier, whatever floats your boat.

Thanks to:

Ishandahalf: Aww… Threats. . . . OH dear Oh dear. . . But I fear I shan't be able to comply to your threats my dear. . . . MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! The problem shall never be resolved.

RogueChere: Err.. . . We don't want to have our precious Remy humping dead people. . . Oh no, no we can't be having none of that. No not at all. . . Oh and hun, I wasn't going to kill our little Roguey. . . No No, not even I am that evil. . . This week anyways. But for this story, Rogue's not gonna die, I don't think or maybe she will... THANKS FOR THE IDEA ,DARLING!!!

SickMindSucker: Didn't I just rip out your heart and do the Mexican hat dance on it? Actually I thought the last chapter was pretty sucky. . . One of my worst work yet. . . I felt sad on the inside. .

Enchanted Light: Oh how I have updated. . . You'll wet yourself with excitement.

OH yeah, feel the love. . . . We find a kind of paradise. . . (sings morbidly)

RECAP: Rogue is now dead to the world. Everyone is no one, and no one is Everyone. OOOOH I love that phrase!! I feel so proud of myself (hugs herself) .

NOTICE: Rogue is already in the asylum of happiness. Oh and the only thing she remembers is her actual name and her code name.

Walking Alongside the Devil

Chapter 17: Flourish

__

" Beneath the golden

Flowers bloom. . . "

Blank emerald eyes stared languidly at the softly padded walls. The bindings carelessly wrapped around her arms, pressured against her chest. Lifting her head up, the light strands of hair brushed gently across her pale cheek.

Licking her dry lips, she took in a deep breath. Fidgeting slightly Rogue glared harshly at the wall.

_' Can't… move….' _she groaned to herself.

Shifting once more, she attempted to pull her elbow up to her face but only succeeded in making herself fall over onto the floor. Determined, Rogue hauled herself up from the floor and endeavored to yank her arm from the jacket.

_' Ah want t' move…….' _ she hissed in her mind.

Rogue bit down hard upon the fat of her lower lip, groaning aloud. The soft noise was dimmed dramatically by the padding on the wall; which prevented her from injuring herself.

_' Need to move….'_

Rogue rapped her head against the pliable material behind her head. Breathing in deeply once more, Rogue insisted upon ripping her arm out of the cumbersome jacket. Squirming rapidly, Rogue yanked as hard as she could but it came to no avail. She could feel as the metal began to dig into her upper arm, creating cold sensations to run from her shoulder to her wrist.

_' I need freedom…'_

Collapsing to her knees, Rogue began to squirm more frantically, her hair flaying left and right. To an outsider, she looked like she was having a fit; but it was quite the contrary. For the past hour and a half, Rogue had felt the overwhelming desire to free herself from the confining holds of the damned jacket. It wasn't because she had wanted to wander freely flailing her arms wildly around her like most of the other patients in the building. It wasn't even because she was deemed as a classic case of clinical dementia. She had only one reason to why she was thrashing wildly in her room.

_' Damn it…. Let me out of this thing….' _she screamed internally.

An itch. . . . An itch beyond any she had ever experienced within her entire life. She needed to scratch that itch so badly or she would really let loose her rage within the confines of her area.

The desire to scratch the infernal itch grew with each passing moment, slowly seeping out the last ounces of Rogue's sanity.

Scurrying over to the small window above her door, Rogue peered through the bars. Her breathing becoming heavy.

" SOMEBODY COME HERE AND GET ME OUT OF DIS INFERNAL T'ING OR SO HELP ME, SOMEONE IS GOIN' T' DIE TONIGHT!!!" Rogue shrieked loudly, her voice echoing down the empty corridor.

Unfortunately for her, several other people began to scream right after her.

" YES, GET ME OUT OF HERE TOO!!! " Screamed a woman in the cell next to her. 

" MAMA GIVES ME PAMPERS TO EAT!!!!" Shrieked another.

Rogue sighed exasperatedly and slumped down to the carpeted floor. Her eyes staring blankly at the small pieces of lint floating in the air; all the while, the itch was getting worse.

_' Ah gotta scratch mah damn nose…. Gotta an itch…. So badddddd….'_

Rogue rolled around on the carpet, hoping beyond hope that she'd somehow get the itch but it came to no avail.

A huge buzzing noise reverberated down the hallway making Rogue cock an eyebrow warily.

" DINNER TIME!!! "

Snarling slightly, Rogue dragged herself into the corner of the room. Wishing that everything wasn't so white for then she'd be able to hide within the shadows away from the bad people.

The slight turn of a lock grasped Rogue's attention, making her suck in her breath.

_ ' They be t'inkin they gon' give Rogue dat pill, well dey ain't…. No dey ain't…' _

Rogue drew her legs to her chest , hiding as best as she could from the Nay-Sayers with their trays and blasted blue pills. She had seen what those pill did to the others, she wouldn't allow that to happen to her. She wouldn't become empty. . . No. . . not again. No matter what those dumb doctors told her, she was still a somebody. . She may not remember exactly who she was, but she knew. . . She knew she was a somebody.

" Marie?…." came a sickening sweet voice.

Rogue plastered herself against the wall, her teeth grinding together. A tall woman dressed completely in hospital scrubs and white tennis shoes stepped into her room. She had a heart shaped face, her cheeks were rosy as if she had just came in from cold weather. Long curly blond locks were pulled up into a high ponytail while two strands hung casually in front of her face. She had clear blue eyes that glittered happily when she caught sight of Rogue in the corner. Pushing her cart into the room, she kneeled down in front of Rogue.

" Oh Marie…. There you are. . . " she beamed.

Rogue narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

" Don't…call meh that. . . " she hissed out venomously.

The woman looked taken back slightly but quickly regained her resolve.

" Oh come now dear, I have to call you that…. It is your name after all. . ."

Rogue growled deep in her throat.

" NEVER call me that…."

The woman shook her head slightly and turned to pick up one of the trays from her cart and set it in front of her. Rogue stared at the tray, her lip turned up in disgust. On it was a hardened chunk of creamed corn, the meatloaf was gray with small lumps of carrots, and week old string beans.

" Eat up. . " beamed the woman.

Rogue stared at the tray and back up at the woman.

" And just how exactly am ah supposed t' do that?"

The woman looked confused for a moment.

" What do you me---?… Oh, silly me. . . "

The woman slapped herself lightly on the forehead.

" You can't very well eat with that thing on now can you?…"

The woman reached for a fork on top of the cart while Rogue observed from a far. Rogue caught a slight glimpse of her name tag. It spelled out Bella Donna. Rogue smirked slightly, a shadow playing across her face.

Bella Donna turned back around, fork in hand.

" Come now, We don't want you going hungry now would we?"

Rogue slid over to Bella Donna, Her emerald eyes never leaving the nametag. Bella Donna seemed to notice for she immediately shifted position causing for her hair to fall over the slip of paper.

Rogue snapped out of her reverie and stared over at the fork in Bella Donna's hand.

" Hey, ah have a proposition….." Rogue spoke out slowly.

Bella Donna glanced at her.

" Do you now? "

Rogue nodded emphatically, her hair falling into her face.

" Yup, Yup… Do ya agree?"

Bella Donna smiled at her as a teacher would to a student who didn't understand a math problem.

" Well that depends, what is the proposition?"

Rogue bent her head down.

" Well seeing as ah haven't tried to maim ya or nothing, ya think that maybe ya could let me feed mahself fo' a change?"

Bella Donna stared at Rogue, her cerulean blue eyes glistening with thought.

" I don't know…. The last time we let you feed yourself, the nurse left with a fork enlodged in her right buttocks."

Rogue shrugged slightly.

" She shouldn't have tried to take the fork from me, Ah wasn't finished eating yet.."

Bella Donna looked at her warily.

" I'll let you feed yourself on one condition."

Rogue tilted her head to the side, her emerald eyes glittering curiously.

" And what is that?"

Bella Donna twirled a small strand of her blond hair with her index finger.

" If you promise to take your pill later tonight.."

Rogue paused, her mind weighing the pro's and con's.

" Alright.. " she conceded.

Bella Donna flashed Rogue a sweet smile, a smile so sweet that it made Rogue's stomach turn. Rogue smiled back, her eye twitching slightly.

A slight moment passed as Bella Donna undid the buckles on Rogue's jacket. The minute Rogue felt the jacket slide down from her shoulders, she let out a sigh. Indentations of the metal on her pale flesh shone freshly in the bright neon light.

" Thank ya kindly….."

Bella Donna nodded her head before pushing the cart out of Rogue's room. Closing the door behind her and re-latching the locks, silence once more filled the room.

Rogue immediately began to scratch at her nose with a cold fury known by only Satan, himself.

" AaaaaAaaaahh…." Rogue sighed.

Rubbing her arms, she reveled in the relief from the jacket. For some odd reason, the people here believed that she was prone to random acts of schitzophrenic behavior. Just because she nearly strangled the doctor with a sanitary napkin because she swore she heard the wall tell her too meant nothing.

Picking up the fork, she stared at the glob of food on the tray. Revulsion coursing through her stomach prevented her from attempting to consume any it. Pushing the tray across the room, She stared blankly at the back of the door.

The latch on the door was once more being flipped up; catching Rogue's attention.

' _She wouldn't come back that early would she?…. '_

The door flew open with a dramatic flair, leaving Rogue feeling exposed as she sitting in the middle of the floor. Peering upwards, she found herself face to face with a bald man in a wheel chair. He was wearing a gray suit , a white undershirt, with a matching gray tie. His caramel brown eyes stared down at her, the creases around his eyes jerking slightly. Bella Donna walked up beside him, pointing to her.

" This is her…"

The bald man nodded his head at Bella Donna and smiled warmly at her.

" Thank you very much."

Bella Donna gave him a curt smile and turned back to Rogue. Without looking at the bald one behind her, she pulled out the jacket that so previously caused Rogue so much pain in the first place.

Rogue slid back against the wall, her emerald eyes wide.

" Hey, ah thought we had an agreement…"

Bella Donna tilted her head to the side.

" Yes we did, but you know the rules Marie.."

Rogue growled again, her eyes narrowing and her lip thinning out.

" Ah thought ah told ya earlier not to call me that…."

Bella Donna ignored her and strapped the jacket back upon Rogue. Of course with some extreme difficulty as Rogue continued to back away into the corner of the room.

Belle stood up, a hand on her hip.

" Now you behave _Marie_ or else.."

Rogue snorted indignantly, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

_' Ah'll show ya…. Ah'll show all ya, no one messes wit' me…'_

As Belle left the room, she closed the door behind her and locked it; leaving Rogue alone with the bald headed man.

Already in a bad mood, Rogue merely glared at the man.

" Good Evening Rogue…. "

Rogue refused to respond, she merely glared at him all her anger towards Bella Donna directed to the innocent bystander.

The bald man didn't seem bothered by Rogue's hostile behavior. In fact he seemed to be acting as if he was used to this behavior; as if he already knew her.

A long silence passed before either of them spoke. The entire time filled with nothing but the cotton fluff of Rogue's thoughts drifting from one portion of her mind to the other.

The bald headed man coughed slightly and moved his chair closer to her.

" I am Professor Charles Xavier…."

Rogue scooted back a bit farther.

" Yeah, ah know."

The bald headed man's eyes widened with surprise.

" How did you know?"

Rogue pointed to the man's shirt. On it was a simple nametag that merely read: Visitor's Badge for Charles Xavier.

" It's on ya shirt."

The man named Charles chuckled slightly.

" Oh. . . I see. . "

Rogue gritted her teeth together.

" So, what is it ya want?…"

Charles's face lost all humor but didn't mislay any of it's warmth.

" Rogue.… I've come here to help you.."

Rogue lifted her chin slightly.

" Help me with what?"

Charles bent forward and placed his hands together.

" Help return your memories.."

Rogue stood up slowly carefully adjusting herself.

" Really now?…"

She stepped around him, her head brushing against the wall.

" And just how are ya gonna do that now?"

Charles remained seated where he was. He didn't even move his head.

_' I'm a telepath Rogue, I can help restore our memories…'_

Rogue jumped slightly at the voice in her head. For some reason she felt a slight bit of irritation at the blatant way he invaded her mind.

_' Well isn't that just nice. . . . ' _she thought back sarcastically.

Whipping around quickly, she leapt over his chair and landed in front of him. Her face inches from his; her warm breath touching against his cheek.

" What exactly makes ya think ah need ya help?"

Charles smiled at her, startling Rogue enough to back away.

" I know I can help you Rogue, just give us a chance.."

Rogue turned around, her back facing him. The constraints on her arm already beginning to bother her.

_' You'll be free Rogue…'_

Rogue peered at him from the corner of her eye.

" So what do ya want from me?"

Charles tilted his head to the side, confusion displayed across his features.

" What do you me--?…."

Rogue whipped back around, her eyes flashing.

" Nobody just helps somebody else without them givin' something up to dem.."

Charles shook his head slowly, flashing her another kind smile.

" I need nothing in return Rogue. . . But I'm sure many people would say they would want their friend back."

Rogue started, her eyes wide. Bumping into the back of the wall, she opened her mouth but no words came out.

' _Yes Rogue, I do know who you are. . . '_

Rogue sunk to her knees, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Charles leaned forward and caught onto her elbow, helping her to her feet; he smiled. (a/n: I know. . . .he's in a wheel chair. . . Weird.)

Rogue lifted her head to stare at Charles, her eyes watering.

" Please take me away from here…." she whispered.

Charles nodded.

" Of course Rogue. . . Of course. . "

****

( I know, it should've been Gambit, shouldn't it've? It would've been oh so sweet of him wouldn't? I know, I only thought of Gambit only after I wrote this part. . .. I wanted to hurt myself because I was too lazy to change it. . . . Oh well. . . . :p)

Oooooo-oooooo-oooooo-oooooo-ooooo-oooooo-ooooo-ooooo-oooooo-ooooo

Theo sat alone in the den, his eyes staring desolately at the computer screen. Lifting his trembling head, he clicked out of Rogue's file. He had been researching for nearly a month for a way to reverse the effects of Rogue's memory loss but his search was futile. Everyday, he would go and visit Rogue while she was in the refuge. They had decided against placing her with all the other loonies in the asylum. Though it would've lived up to her name. Instead she was placed in a care refuge, where they held the terminally ill ranging from schitzos to patients with leukemia.

Monty and Vera had visited her every day after contacting the Professor at the Xavier Institute after Rogue's virulent attack. It took quite a while for them to explain Rogue's habits outside the Xmen. Most hadn't been surprised in the first place, knowing how craving for action adventures.

The Xmen had been devastated when they were informed by Rogue's condition but none more than Remy LeBeau. He had immediately rushed to Rogue's side when he had found out. He had held her for hours, calling her name constantly. But he received no response for her. Nothing but a blank stare as he consistently tried to get her to remember him. It had come to a point when the despondent Wolverine was forced to drag him away from her.

Absolute havoc had broken out at the hideout when Theo had tearfully informed the others of Rogue's condition. Theo had sworn to himself that he would never forget the look that had crossed Monty's face when he heard. It was as if someone had plunged a knife into his stomach and the same person had asked him to remove it. Vera had sunken into his chair and muttered to himself for the rest of the night, while sipping on bourbon and staring out the window. Even Emma had looked worse for wear when she had found out the news. Of course she wouldn't admit it to the others, Theo knew that she would miss having someone to bicker with everyday.

Theo pushed himself away from the computer table. Strolling from the room, he found himself in the kitchen. Reaching into the cabinet he pulled out an old bottle of Jack Daniels. Slumping onto one of the bar stools, he whipped out his shot glass and poured himself a small drink. Staring at the liquid, he couldn't help but feel just a bit more desolate than before.

_' Dammit. Rogue. . . . . . '_

Before Rogue had joined the group, everyone was pretty much working the solitary route. They could've cared less whether or not the other was still breathing as long as they had gotten their bounty money. But she just had to come along and cross their path. She just had to pass on her cheer to them and infect them with her insanity. She just had to make them a family. What if he didn't want them to be a family? What if he wanted it to go back to the way it was? . . . Why couldn't go back to the way it was?. . . .

Theo choked on a sob that began to rise in his throat. His grip on the shot glass growing even tighter.

' _Why can't it go back to when I didn't care?. . . . '_

Clenching his jaw, Theo threw the shot down his throat; burning it all the way. Slamming it against the counter top, Theo shook his head dejectedly.

' _Why do I care? . . . . I shouldn't care. . . . . I'm a loner. . . . I'm. . . I'm. .. . '_

Theo felt as the shot glass shattered in his hand. He felt as the shards pierced into the tender flesh of his palm but he didn't care. Obviously, his apathy could only work on something that concerns his own welfare.

Sighing to himself, he stared at his hand. Picking up the bottle of Jack Daniels, he poured the alcohol onto his hand. A slight stinging sensation erupted through his arm making him wince slightly. Blood mingled with the small traces of the clear liquid, running trails down his arm.

Rogue, a southern belle with a spitfire personality that would repel the worst of people and attract the greatest of them. The only person capable of bringing together a group of rag tag individuals and making them work as a team. The only person who he had found worthy of being considered close enough to be his sister.

Slamming his fist back against the table, Theo wrenched himself off the stool.

' _Dammit I'm going to find a cure. . '_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o---o-o-o-o-oo-o

" How is he?. . . "

John sunk down into the couch, his eyes downcast.

" He hasn't left his room in a week, mate.."

Piotr shook his head.

" I wish I could do something for mein comrade. . . "

John pulled out his lighter and began to flip it slightly, the sound of the metal clicking reverberating around the room.

" Already tried, I told him I'd even throw away all my lighters… He still didn't speak a word."

Piotr let out a shuddering sigh.

" What are we going to do, my friend?"

John shrugged. Putting his lighter back into his pocket, he turned toward the window.

" The only thing that we can do is hope that the bald bloke can somehow bring that Sheila back. . ."

The sound of the phone ringing jolted them out of their reverie. Sighing softly, Piotr walked over to the phone. Lifting it to his ear, he answered.

" Hello?" (a/n: what else was he gonna say?)

" Hey Piotr?!!"

Piotr blinked, the voice was surprisingly familiar.

" Yes. . . It is I. . "

" Yay it is Piotr!!" the voice shrieked out on the other side of the phone.

" Hello? . . . " spoke Piotr hesitantly.

" Oh uh Sorry, It's like me, Kitty Pride!!"

Piotr's eyes brightened and to anyone else looking at him, he seemed to have straighten up more.

" Hello Kitty…"

" Hi Piotr, oh I just like called to tell you that Rogue is like totally back now!"

Piotr let out a startled gasp, grasping John's attention.

" Wait what? She's back?!!"

John shot up from the couch and ran to Piotr's side.

" Really the Sheila's back?!" he nearly shouted.

Kitty paused on the phone.

" Oh no, I mean like she's back here at the Institute. . . She still doesn't remember any of us. . "

Piotr's shoulders shrunk slightly.

" Oh. ."

John glanced at Piotr's reaction and guessed that he was supposed to shrink his shoulders. So he did.

" Tell Remy okay, cause the Professor says he has an idea on how to get Rogue's memories back. . . "

Piotr nodded his head while speaking.

" Yes, I shall. . "

" Thanks!!"

With that, Kitty hung up the phone. Piotr turned around to face John, who was on the floor because he didn't seem to decide when to stop shrinking his shoulders.

" Tell Remy that Rogue's back at the Institute."

John shot up from the floor and saluted him.

" Aye Aye mate!! "

John rushed to Remy's room and knocked on the wooden paneling. Without waiting for a response, he bust into the room.

" Hey mate!! You'll never guess what's happened!!"

Remy turned around on his bed and glared at the Aussie. His crimson eyes flaring dully. John ignored the Cajun's cold stare and continued.

" The Rogue Shiela, she's back at the bald bloke's place!"

Remy immediately leapt out of his bed.

" WHAT?!!"

John rolled his eyes.

" Oh now he talks. . .. "

Remy grabbed John by the shoulders and shook him.

" Where is she? Does she remember everything now? Is she okay?!!!" he shouted.

John grabbed one of Remy's hands and pushed him away. Frowning slightly, John sneered at Remy.

" Woah mate, when's the last time you took a shower?!"

Remy raised an eyebrow warily. John raised his hands in mock defeat and chuckled lightly.

" Eh he heh heh, just kidding . . . . You know a joke between mates and all. . . ."

Remy raised up his hand, an ace of spades glowing brightly in his hand. John turned on his heel screaming at the top of his lungs.

" AIEEEEEEE!!! I WAS JUST KIDDING MATE!!!"

Then came the explosion. Piotr glanced up from his book and smiled. At last, things were returning to normal.

****

There we go, a longer chapter. . . . Are ye happy?!!! Are ya?!! Oh and just to let ya'll know, Rogue's still not in the clear yet. . . She still has Yukimura Todedia to deal with and her memories and whether or not I want her mind to deteriorate even more. . .

YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS GONNA END BUT IT WON"T HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Review for me or else. .

RoguesHeart.


	18. Session 18: Silver River

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed. Oh yeah. . . Ein and Ed are cute. . .

****

Oh dear. . . I didn't mean for the last chapter to make you even sadder. . . . Oops. . (laughs apathetically)

Thanks to:

Freak 87: Oh but don't you see the fun in the whole making everyone depressed except Rogue because she can't remember that she's supposed to be depressed? See, in that chapter I didn't make Rogue as nutty as I was going to originally make her, I decided to save that for later. .. . . .Curse you for figuring out my secret. . . (growls) I'm going to have to devour your soul now.

Fudje: Yeah, doesn't St.. John just have the devil's luck? (laughs hysterically) Oh I just made Xavier say that so we could get Rogue out of the asylum. She already broke out of one, she didn't need to break out from another. Oh and as for Belle. . . . I don't know why she's a nurse… LET ALL WHO STAND IN MY WAY BE VANQUISHED WITH THE MIGHTY FIST OF DESTRUCTION!!!

Ishandahalf: Fix Rogue? Fix Rogue?!! But if I fix her, then where shall you get your dramatic hand gestures and sing alongs? Oh no we can't fix her, nope not at all. . But don't worry, Our sexy little Cajun will get his come up'pins. Oh yeah. . . .

Emerald Kat's Eye: Oh yeah. . . (drools) Hot sexy naked Remy. . . . Oh yeah. . . (slaps herself) Stop that you dirty, dirty mind!!

RogueChere: OH YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS ROUND ROGUECHERE!!! BUT I SHALL BE BACK AND WOE TO ALL WHO STAND IN MY PATH OF DESTRUCTION!! Oh and you'll find out momentarily why Rogue was in an asylum.

GreenFairyGirl: Oh hun, that chapter's on it's way. . . It's just coming out slower 'cause I'm trying to untangle a mysterious web that I wove in the story and it's proving to be quite the pain in the arse.

SickMindSucker: Oh of course our sweet little Roguey shall get through this perilous situation. . . But nobody said anything about the rest of them. . . (evil laughter)

HAPPY NOTICE O' LIFE: Bella Donna was a nurse in the last chapter. (laughs wildly) I hope I didn't make all my happy reviewers think I like the little Cajun wench. . . We wouldn't want to have you think that now would we ? No, no we wouldn't. . . that would be shameful. The idea had randomly popped into my mind and I decided to weave a web of mystery by sticking her into the story. . . Did it work? And woah, was she really that nice? Damn. . . I didn't think I made her all that nice. . .

Oh and guess what else I noticed? I have over a hundred reviews. . . HUZZAH!!! (celebrates with pop rockets and pocky)

RECAP: Rogue has no memory. . . Seriously folks, you're getting worse than me if you can't remember what happened last chapter. (shakes her head shamefully)

Walking Alongside the Devil

Session 18: Silver River

__

" Totally different feel of intensity. .

More playful. . . "

Rogue sat in the X-Jeep, her slender fingers dragging a slow line across the leather interior. The wind whipped through the auburn strands of hair, lifting them gently into the air.

Throwing her head back, she stared into the azure blue sky. Taking in a deep breath, Rogue smiled to herself.

' Finally out of dat damned place…"

Glancing out of the corner of her left eye, Rogue caught sight of a burly man. . .

' Mmmm….burly. . . . " she thought to herself..

Rogue turned her eyes back to stare out at the scenery. As they were speeding down the road, Rogue's eyes caught upon a gray haired old lady. She slowly edged her way down the smooth sidewalk, her head lowered to the ground.

" Hey look an old lady….. Urge t' harass. . .rising….."she muttered.

The burly man glanced over at her, his eyebrow cocked suspiciously.

" Don't you even think about it Stripes…"

Rogue tilted her head to the side.

" But isn't it a little too late for that? Ah mean, ah've obviously already started thinking' about it if ah said it out loud…" she queried to the man.

The burly man groaned and rolled his eyes.

" Even with lost memories, she's still a smart aleck. . . " he murmured.

Rogue didn't understand what he was talking about so she turned her attention back to the rapidly passing sidewalk. A small boy wearing a red baseball cap with a pinwheel was seen skipping along the cracks of the ground. In his hand was a rather large rainbow lollipop that seemed to be permanently sealed to his fingertips.

" Urge to shatter little child's dreams……rising…." she muttered once more.

The burly man let out a small laugh but quickly covered it up with a poorly placed cough. Rogue caught the action and grinned slightly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" ROGUE!!"

Remy LeBeau flew through the streets at rapid speeds unknown to man. His Harley Davidson beginning to smoke from the sheer intensity of Remy's love for a certain little Southern Belle.

Behind him was a rather frightened Australian. He clung with all his strenght to the seat and to Remy's back as Remy decided to make a daring turn on DeadMan's curve.

" Oy! MATE!! The Sheila ain't goin' nowhere!!!!"

Remy ignored the terrified Aussie and continued to press down upon the gas of the motorcycle.

John closed his eyes tight, a silent prayer falling upon deaf ears as they continued to whiz by vast amounts of traffic.

" WHY DID I LET YOU CONVINCE ME INTO COMING?!!!!"

This time Remy flashed John a mischievous smile, his eyes flaring impishly.

" 'Cause ya' were worried about Remy's welfare and y' came out of de goodness of y' heart…"

John glared back at Remy, his orange hair whipping behind him.

" Damn conscious……..HOLY HELL MATE!! WATCH THE BLOODY ROAD!!!!" 

Remy's gaze drifted back to the road. Swerving quickly to the left, he narrowly missed hitting a crotchety old woman who had begun to cross the street.

" De crisis is now averted.."

John let out a pitiful wail.

" WE GONNA DIE!!"

Remy laughed maniacally as he continued down the road, passing a small child skipping down a sidewalk.

" Dat kid be looking' like he needs t' know de secret of life…."

Remy came to a sudden halt, sending John hurtling off the bike and into the road several miles away.

" AIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!" was all that was heard.

The child stopped skipping and decided to stare at the handsome Cajun. Remy bent down in front of the brown haired child.

" My, Ain't y' just a cute little chil'?"

The freckled little boy smiled sheepishly at Remy, his grip on the lollipop tightening.

" Awww….Geez….Mishtuh…T'ank…You…" (**mishtuh: mister**)

Remy tilted his head to the side.

" Oh and y' have a lisp too?…. Now if dat isn't one of de most cutest t'ings ever…"

The little boy blushed and began to rock back and forth on the heels of his shoes.

(a/n: picture the sound of someone whistling ever time they made the S-sound)

" Dank you…..Mistah…"

Remy ruffled the child's hair.

" De name is Remy…"

The child took a long lick of his lollipop. Remy allowed for a long smile to grace his lips.

" Y' be looking' like y' enjoyin' dat dere lollipop…"

The boy nodded his head slowly, his blue eyes glittering. Remy flashed another smile.

" A mighty fine lollipop indeed…."

Remy ripped the lollipop from the kid's mouth and dangled it into the air.

" Remy wonder if dis be tastin' like strawberry or cherry?…"

The child's lower lip began to tremble slightly as he felt the warmth of his, oh so delicious, lollipop missing from the inner compartments of his mouth. His eyes began to glisten with the unshed tears that had already began to build up from the inside.

" Please Mishtah….give it back…"

Remy glanced down at the boy.

" Oh. . . Je Suis Desole, Didn't mean t' be so rude.."

Remy shoved the lollipop back into the kid's mouth. The child seemed pleased enough so he ceased his tirade of pitiful childish agony.

Remy sat down on the sidewalk and motioned for the kid to come and sit next to him.

" Hey kid…..Do y' have a Mommy and Daddy?"

The boy nodded his head slowly.

" Yes… Mommy and Daddy both work at the ice cream parlor.."

Remy smiled at the child.

" Oh dat mus' be nice…"

The little freckled boy beamed. Remy ruffled his hair once more.

" Didn't yo' parents ever tell y' not t' talk t' strangers?!"

The little boy shook his head no. Remy tsked loudly, the wind whipping his auburn hair directly into his line of vision.

" Dey should 'ave tol' y' dat …."

The little boy stared up at Remy innocently.

" Why Mishtah?…"

Remy beckoned for the child to come closer.

" Remy gon' tell y' why now."

The boy leaned into Remy so he could hear better.

" Y' see, when little boys start talkin' t' strangers…. Bad t'ings start t' happen. "

The boy gasped slightly.

" What bad things?"

Remy moved his hands conspiratorily.

" First de little boy be swooped away into a van of some sort, den he'd be forced t' commit acts unknown to man….When de parents find de little boy later….. They always gonna find something horribly wrong wit 'im…"

The boy began to tremble.

" What's wrong with the boy, Mishtah?"

" Dey always find de little boys wit' rats in dere anuses…"

The little boy's eyes widen dramtically and he opens his mouth to shriek.

" MOOOMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Remy flashed the boy a horrifying smile before leaping onto his motorcycle and speeding off.

' Dat was done in dedication t' Rogue…' Remy thought to himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

St. John Allerdyce groaned as he heaved himself u p from the black topped street.

" Oh bloody 'ell. .. Where am I?"

All he could remember was being sent sailing off Remy's bike. He saw many a site as he sailed over the crowds of people. It was fun. Oh so much fun.

The simultaneous honk of a jeep startled John out of his fun induced reverie.

" Get out of the road!!"

John glanced up and found himself staring directly at a burly looking man. Gazing over to the passenger's seat, his eyes fixated upon a skunk haired girl.

" Hey!!! You are one of them Xmen ain't ya?!! You're the Badger or something?… Right? Right? Right?!!! " John shouted out randomly.

The burly man stared long and hard at John.

" Wolverine, and you're that pyromanic little Aussie who works as a lackey for Magneto…" he grunted.

John placed a hand upon his hip, his face displaying outright hurt at the remark.

" Hey mate, I'm no lackey…. I'm a. . . . Specially trained Fire Distributor. "

The burly man rolled his eyes and growled.

" Fire Distributor. . . Pyromaniac. . . . End to All Mankind. . . Whatever.."

John stuck his tongue out childishly at the burly man he so nicknamed as the Badger. Quickly he redirected himself to the girl in the passenger's seat.

" 'Alo, There Rogue!!!"

Rogue stared back at him blankly, her eyes twinkling with amusement. She quickly whipped around to glance at the burly man.

" Ah like him!!! Can we keep him Mr. Badger?!!!"

The burly man scowled at the name.

" My name is not Badger, it's Wolverine!"

Rogue waved her hand nonchalantly.

" Whatever….Badger. . . Can ah keep him?"

Wolverine let out a weary sigh.

" I don't care anymore.."

Rogue let out a happy squeal and beckoned for John to sit in the jeep with them.

" Oh what fun times we shall have!!!"

****

That's it cuz I got lazy again. . . So deliciously lazy. I feel the edges of laziness creeping even further into my veins making me explode with randomness.

****

Guess What?!!! I have more people that _LOVE_ all that is Rogue in this story. . . Here's their reviews!!

REVIEWS FROM MAJOR CORPORATIONS:

Video Jerk: Wow I have lice!!

Times Weekly: Ummm. . . How did this story make me impotent?

Fuzzy Nipples: I was so deeply moved by the utter greatness of this story that I decided to go sit on a chair filled with tacks. Now I just can't stop shitting blood!

Wow, inspired aren't you?

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!

RoguesHeart


	19. Session 19: Charismatic

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed. Oh yeah. . . Ein and Ed are cute. . .

****

I am filled with delicious nutrients that feed mankind. I AM THE RANDOM QUEEN!. . . Wait, no I'm not . . . I is sad now. . . Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had exams. . . And I'm lazy. . . And. . . (searching for another excuse and realizes that she can't find it . . ). . . . I'm lazy. . . And then I got even lazier. . . . Then the lazy bug bit me and then I died for about a month. . . . Yeah, big stuff. . . Big stuff. . . .

Thanks to:

Enchanted Light: Oh how I have updated. . . Sandwiches beware.

Rogue Chere: Oh dear, you didn't read your contract now did you RogueChere? See if you read the small print you would notice the No Money Back Guaranteed marked in red and in size four font. But here, have this poorly characterized Remy plushie to make up for your horrid disappointment.

Freak 87: ONCE AGAIN YOU HAVE FIGURED OUT ONE OF MY SECRETS! NOW I MUST CONTINUE TO DEVOUR YOUR STOLEN SOUL WITH A VENGEANCE! I SHALL SMOTE THEE WITH THE MIGHTY MALLET OF DOOM! Oh dear, yes it is the same child. . . You see, Remy isn't that far away from Rogue. . . He's right behind her to be exact but he doesn't realize this. That's why John found himself in front of Logan's jeep. Remy _was _going to take the small child's lollipop again but Remy's lawyer advised him against it. . . . It seems the boy has tried to press charges against Remy. As for Remy and Rogue meeting up, it is a most definite YES! And as for Pyro and Rogue causing chaos. . . . Who would doubt it?

Ishandahalf: Oh but Johnny boy doesn't see himself as being insane. In his wee mind, every fire related catastrophe is justified. Just like when he blew up the fish tank in a previous chapter, that caused the destruction of Remy's famed trench coat.. . . He claimed the fishy was taunting him. Damn fishy. . . .

Fudje: Oh yes, yes he is. . . OH THE ALTER BOY HE IS! HE DOES DANCES AND SINGS SONGS! (sings a song of world domination) . . . . . I do believe I shall do that when X3 comes out, oh the looks I shall receive from pissed off movie watchers! YES! THE HAVOC! THE CHAOS! THE DESTRUCTION! THE WORLD SHALL BE MINE! No, no, anal rats aren't good. . . They are none to comfortable, especially when one wants to sit down. . .

SickMindSucker: Yesssss, Oh how I shall make pyro-babe Roguey's little pet. . . Remy shall not rescue Rogue for when the time comes, Rogue shall hurl herself from the upper decks of a pet store into a bed of spontaneously combusting puppies. . . . (wow, that made absolutely no sense whatsoever…)

The Dreamer Lady: I want a super duck. . . (sniffles) SUPER DUCK! Does it quack its way to freedom? Fight oppression with his mighty webbed feet of justice? (ponders about Super Duck)

Johnny Boy is going to be Roguey's new best friend. . . . (smiles evilly)

UncannyAsianGirl: WOOOO! YOU LOVE MY INSANE PIECE OF WORK! OH SO MUCH HAPPY IS FILLING ME RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE GIVEN ME THE LONGEST AND THE MOST RANDOM COMMENTARY EVER! I NOW SHALL GIVE YOU THE GOLDEN MEDAL OF HONOR! (shrieks madly) HONOR! ( RoguesHeart is shrieking with joy!) Oh and don't worry, you shall find out later on what she was about to do with the Pirates and Johnny Boy! (that's a hint for ya! ) I WANNA SEE YOUR VIDEO! I WANNA! (screams louder until RoguesHeart's little head pops off) Oh and her powers never even crossed my mind. . . I should do something about that. (goes all thoughtful). WAIT A TICK! You think that this story is somewhat over! (laughs loudly) Oh dear, it's not even near over, you see there are so many things that our dear Rogue must do. She still hasn't caught Yukimura Todedia and she still has to battle with the Red Mafia Gang. Then of course she's going to have to assist Johnny with the end of the universe. . . Oh and then. . . (rambles on incoherently). . .

!NOTICE!: I love the 90's is a show on VH1. . . It's funny. . . Watch it.

BEHOLD MY GENIUS PEOPLE! BEHOLD IT! So much genius.

Walking Alongside the Devil

Session 19: Charismatic

__

" Come, meet my psychic friend…

His name is Pon-chi-ko."

o-o- RoguesHeart o-o

Rogue swayed gently in her seat, her emerald gaze fixated upon the television screen. John sat on her right, his eyes also glued to the monitor of the television.

Without warning, Rogue randomly crooked her neck to face John's, her emerald eyes glittering.

" Hey….uh, what's your name again?"

John glanced over at her.

" It's John.."

Rogue scratched her head, her face scrunched up in what looked to be pain.

" OOooooOOoooh…."

John patted her hand sympathetically.

" Don't worry Shiela, you'll catch on eventually. . . Thinking hurts sometime.."

Rogue scowled slightly at him but it quickly disappeared.

" Oh yeah, uh, Ah have a question for ya.."

John sat back against the couch.

" Really, what?"

Rogue pointed towards the television screen and then turned to face him.

" Do Ah love the 90's? "

John gazed over at the screen just in time to see Micheal Ian Black make a crack on OJ Simpson.

" Yes, yes you do Shiela. "

Rogue smiled gleefully, her eyes lighting up.

" Fantastic! Now ah know even more about myself!"

She sat back upon the couch, her face bright and happy. John smirked and returned his vision back to the tv screen. All was well until a sudden blast came erupting from the front door.

" CHERE!"

John winced and slid down in his seat. Rogue stared at him in curiosity, secretly amused by his puerile actions.

" What's wrong johnny boy?"

John's forest green eyes gazed up at her wide with fear.

" He's gonna kill me Shiela…."

Rogue frowned, her forehead scrunched in confusion.

" Wait, who's Shiela? Ah thought my name was Rogue…"

John shook his head in frustration.

" Your name **is** Rogue.."

Rogue's frown got even worse, her emerald eyes growing tearful with bewilderment.

" But ya just called me Shiela…"

John winced again and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" I made you confused didn't I, Shiela…Uh. .. I mean Rogue.."

Rogue's eyes widened at the sound of his mistake.

" There! Ya did it again!" she yelled while pointing at him accusingly.

John's eyes darted around nervously.

" Shh. . . . Be quiet you don't want to attract-.."

" CHERE!"

Remy came bursting into the living room, his face flushed from anticipation.

" Mon Amour! Remy has missed y' so!"

Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue's waist and began to hug her tightly.

" Wait, now mah name is Amour?. . . "

Remy's hold on Rogue lessened slightly as he took in her remark.

" What y' talkin' about _chere_?"

Rogue pulled herself from his arms all the while eyeing both the Australian alter boy and the raging cajun with the upmost suspicion.

" Seein' as ah can't believe either of ya. . . Ah'm gonna hafta find another name…."

****

Oh man, I've gotten so lazy that I can't even finish the entire chapter. .. . (beats herself but it's to no avail. . . )

Oh well. . . That just means my next update will be longer and faster this time. . . .

Review for me anyways please

RoguesHeart


	20. Session 20: Hauntings reposted

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen. I know, you're disappointed. Oh yeah. . . Ein and Ed are cute. . .

****

Hmmm. . . I still feel some lazy side effects. . .

Thanks to:

Chichita: I shall resolve this delicious hunger of yours. It shall be so satiated that life itself will look dim in comparison. . . . (gasp) Oh what shall you do when Rogue perishes into the wonderful world of cotton fluff.

BlackHallway: You have been signed up for counseling as well! Beautiful! Yet another recruit in the other realm that is insanity!

Freak87: Ha ha! You're rambling reminds me of what I did yesterday. . . It was brilliant! How did you gain this Axe of Destruction, I must ask. . . . FOR I MUST OWN ONE! Behold my power. . . . Bow before me and tremble beneath the will that is the RoguesHeart! I won this war of whims! Eat more Nachos!

Enchanted Light: I have updated, yes I did. . .

SickMindSucker: Memory loss is like my insanity. . . It falls hand in hand. I was very out of it when I wrote the last chapter thus the crazy couldn't escape. . . Oh but how I shall make up for it in this chapter.

Kyo-Kitty: YES! BEAUTIFUL! I have yet another recruit into the wonderful world of insanity! I am so pleased! I can't handle it all at one time. . . Who really knew that my inner demons could grasp so many people at one time? Pink shirts are beyond the utter maliciousness of life. . . But the psychotic marshmallows belong to me. . .

RKER: yes what?

Recap: Rogue is mildly confused on who she is. . . So many people call her different names rather than just rogue. So Rogue is now determined to find a name for herself. (just a random filler moment until my writing style kicks back in)

WARNING! I AM TRYING A DIFFERENT WRITING STYLE. . . TELL ME IF IT IS CONFUSING OR NOT!

Walking Alongside the Devil

Session 20: Haunted

__

" Saving me. . . Raping me. . .

Watching me. . . . "

(Present time portion o' mystery)

The wind whipped against the heated flesh of the eccentric teenager. Precariously tilting her head to the side, deliciously evil emerald eyes gazed impassionately at the raging inferno beneath her, a disheartened pout set upon her porcelain face.

" That wasn't fun at all…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Past time o' life)

Rogue skipped happily down each of the mansion's steps. It was going to be a happy day, a brilliant day, a fantastic day, a fun day. . . .

During her little excursion with her supposed Cajun "lover" and the amusing little fire starter, she had come to the conclusion that she needed an identity.

Not that the identity that the bald headed man had given her was bad, it's just she needed one that she could fully identify herself with. One that matched with what she was feeling at that exact moment.

Running her slender fingers through the taut strands of her auburn hair, she slowly began to conjure up a plan.

" Rogue? . . . " a voice called out tentatively behind her.

Without turning, Rogue let out a small noise to indicate her notice of the man behind her.

" Shiela, what exactly are you planning to do? "

A small smile began to creep it's way across her face.

" Why my dear little Johnny, ah'm planning t' have a little bit o' fun. . . "

John stepped back slightly, his ginger orange hair whipping in the upcoming breeze.

" What kind of fun?. . . "

Rogue gave him no answer, she merely turned around to face the mansion's gates.

" Johnny, sugah, do ya know how to open these gates?. . "

John shrugged slightly, a sense of indifference cascading through him like waves lapping against the shore of a beach.

" I dunno, usually they just open on their own. . "

A slight frown graced the spirited girl's features.

" Well we're just gonna have t' remedy dis situation… "

With a swift flick of the wrist, the metal gates began to twist and writhe as if someone were molding them with their hands. In mere seconds Rogue had the gates ripped from the outer walls, leaving nothing but a gaping hole. (a/n: awww. . . The wall must be lonely now…)

" Lovely!..." Rogue exclaimed joyously.

Grabbing the gaping Australian, Rogue pranced gleefully away from the mansion.

" Shiela! How did you do that!"

Rogue stopped prancing to glance back at John.

" Easily. . . I used. . . "

Rogue let go of John's arms to do mystical hand gestures.

" MAGIC!"

She ran off happily, her light maniacal laughter drifting off behind her. John shook his head absently and chased after her. If he didn't constantly monitor her actions, Remy would have his ass.

o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o--o

(Present Time o' mystery)

A soft white sundress brushed lightly against the skin of her silky smooth skin. Bare feet touched against the dirt ridden grain of soil that adorned the ground of Central Park.

The sweet scent of grass lifted gently into her nostrils, causing for her to recoil slightly. It wasn't right, none of it was right. . . She had to fix it.

A single flicker of flame burst from the ground, swirling around her in ardent waves of ferocious passion.

" Good. . . . But it can be better. . . . Make it better. . . "

The flame rose higher until it nearly engulfed her entire body, it spread itself across the unmitigated fields of grass that the park provided for it's visitors. Entire patches of saccharine fragranted flowers found themselves consumed in the ire of the seething teenager's flame.

" Ah want it to burn…"

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

( Past Time o' life)

" Do it Johnny. . . " Rogue whispered lightly

John made a face before turning back to Rogue.

" And die, I think not. . . "

Rogue's face slowly turned dark, her eyes glowering at him threateningly. John shrank back against the wall, even though the girl had lost her memories, she certainly hadn't forgotten how to intimidate a person.

" Ya'll gotta face death someday. . . Either by them or by me. . "

John's shoulders slumped.

" A'right ya bloody tart. . . . But don't blame me if it backfires… "

Peeking over the side of the wall, John took out his lighter. Using his manipulation techniques he allowed for a small flicker of a flame to creep up from the metal container.

' C'mon… you can do it. . . '

With a gentle push the flame rushed onto the carpet and crept along it in a single trail.

" Go faster. . . "

Rogue peered over his shoulder, breaking his concentration, much to his annoyance.

" Shiela, have some patience. . .This is a work of art I'm creating. . . "

Rolling her eyes, she slumped back against the wall.

' This had better start getting interesting . . . '

Ever since Rogue had left the mansion, she had been on the watch for anything that could catch her interest as being fun. First it had been the little happenings at the Thai Restaurant in which Rogue had proceeded to tap dance upon the head of the Asian coordinator. After getting swiftly kicked out of the restaurant, Rogue decided that she wanted to go to the movie theatre. John, who had suffered a concussion from a frying pan to the head, agreed wholeheartedly; believing that no harm could come from it. Incidents occurred at that theatre that he was quite unwilling to talk about. (a/n: ten points for anyone who can guess)

Eventually, John managed to get her calmed down enough to go sit at the park. Unfortunately for the pair, an anti-mutant rally was in progress. John, knowing the consequences of Rogue witnessing anything or anyone with violent natures attempted to direct her away from it but it was to no avail. Rogue, being the insane one she was, decided to join in on the rally. She helped the men create little picket signs and marched along with them around central park. Fellow mutants, who recognized Rogue, pointed and laughed as they saw her joyously marching around with the men (a/n: picture an overly happy rogue) . Yet, the entire time, the Friends of Humanity never caught onto the fact that Rogue was a mutant. They just figured she was an eager young participant in the cause of saving the human race against the mutant menace. They were poor unsuspecting fools. The rally ended around midday of the afternoon, the men left the park sadly. They hadn't managed to find anymore new recruits for their cause besides Rogue.

Of course, Rogue wasn't finished with her fun times with the mutant haters. With a lot of persuasion on her part, Rogue had managed to coerce John into following her to the Friends of Humanity building. After a good hour of exploration and gawking at the lovely portraits of mutant murders, Rogue decided to torch the place. (a/n: the pictures were stick figures)

Loudly masculine voices echoed through the hallways, jolting Rogue out of her madness. The people from the rally (a/n: I know it doesn't sound right….oh shut up!) were returning to their humble abode, probably to speak of such things as burritos and chinchillas.

" Hurry it up. . ." Rogue urged.

John hushed Rogue with a wave of his hand. His forest green eyes glazed over in concentration. It had to come out just right or else the beauty may be marred with imperfection.

Rogue tapped her foot lightly against the carpet, her patience running thin. How hard was it to light the carpet on fire? Besides, the men's voices seemed to get closer by each second.

" Oh man, that Cheesy Gordita Crunch cleaned my colon out quicker than one ofthem burritos with extra guacamole sauce. . . " laughed a voice.

" You mean the one's they served at Frank's bridge game?" another one asked, a little closer to them this time.

" Yeah, they should've called them the shit-a-liters 'cause that's what they made me do…"

Rogue's eyes darted around frantically, desperation was calling for her to do something drastic. Quickly, she grabbed John by the back of his shirt and hoisted him up from the floor.

" Hey!. . . " he exclaimed.

" Sorry Johnny. . . Ah'll explain later. . "

Taking her hand, she pushed John into the middle of the hallway; directly in front of the men. John stood frozen in front of them, his forest green eyes wide in terror.

" Uh. . . Hi? . . . " he stuttered out.

The men, who were a little slow on the uptake, stared back at him.

" Hello." they answered in unison.

They continued to stare at each other for several minutes before one of the men realized what was going on.

" Hey you're a filthy mutie!"

John, unable to find a comeback, merely nodded his head in agreement.

" Yes. . . Yes I do believe I am. . "

Rogue snickered from around the corner. What was so intimidating about this group, she would never know. . They were dumber than owl shit.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(present time o' mystery)

They had told her to find him. She did. She found him alright.

He was dead.

He had used his bed sheets to tie to the ceiling fan and wrapped them around his neck. He hung himself.

Now they didn't have a clue to where find that damned Todedia. 

And it was all her fault.

Lifting her pale hand in front of her face, she felt as the flickering of her powers began to regress back into her body.

" Damn…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" John.."

" BURN! BURN!"

" John?…"

Rogue sighed lightly as she sat down upon the couch located in the Friends of Humanity's living room. John had been on a burning spree for the last half hour.

Of course it had been fun at first, well at least until he nearly burned off her hair. Then he had to die. He made up for it by lighting the leader's ass on fire when he had fallen over.

" John? . . . "

" BURRRRRNNNNN! MY BEAUTIFUL!"

Rogue let out a small chuckle.

' Well this day has turned out to be interesting at the least…'

Pulling out a small white piece of paper from her pocket. She marked off a word from the list.

" Sadism, check…"

Shoving the paper back into her pocket, she turned on her heel and headed out of the building.

" Ya can find me at the park when ya'll are done alright Johnny!"

Her only response was a maniacal laugh involving several shrieks of the innocent. Smiling to herself, she started her perilous walk down the street. (a/n: streets are dangerous y' know… all those holes and animals flying around them)

" Oh how fun this was. . " she thought to herself.

Okay that was a weird chapter. . .But hey, at least I updated. Love me for it and gain nachos.

10 points for anyone who can guess what happened to john while in the movie theatre.

10 points for anyone who can guess what had happened during the present time o' mystery.

10 points for anyone who can figure out what the paper is for.

10 points for reviewing.

REVIEW AND WIN A FREE 10 POINTS!

RoguesHeart


End file.
